Bellatrix tweede kans deel 3
by Winmau
Summary: Met het tweede jaar achter de rug. gaan Bella en Harry een nieuw jaar tegemoet. wat zal hun derde jaar weer brengen.
1. (BTK 3) H1 Het Feest 1

**_A/N: Harry Potter is van J K Rowling en niet van mij. Dit is slechts een verhaal van een fan._**

**_"Oooo, Harry denkt meteen na als ik een brief voor lees. Het schijnt hem te helpen. Op deze manier hebben we de dingen sneller uitgepuzzeld en weten we vaak ook vrijwel meteen een antwoord. Maar om het echt goed te doen moet Daphne eigenlijk over mijn schouder mee lezen". Beide dames keken Bella aan. Het was duidelijk dat ze er niets van begrepen. Het was helemaal frappant dat Daphne ineens de haard uitstapte met aan haar hand Aristona. Aristona kroop meteen op de schoot van Harry en gaf hem een knuffel. Ze legde haar hoofd op de schouder van Harry en zag Daphne hem een kus op de lippen geven._**

**_Voor Minerva en Arabella zag het eruit als of het de gewoonste zaak van de wereld was. Met een beetje angst keken ze dan ook meteen naar Bella. Hun verbazing nam alleen maar verder toe toen Daphne, Bella ook zo een kus op de lippen gaf. Bella las opnieuw de briefen voor en Daphne keek over haar schouder mee.  
>Harry was niet echt aan het opletten, hij was te druk aan het spelen met Aristona. Dat dachten Minerva en Arabella tenminste. Bella had net de laatste brief op tafel gelegd en keek naar Harry. Daphne was achter hem gaan staan en legde haar handen op zijn schouders.<em>**

**_Met een blik van Daphne naar Bella gaf hij een diepe zucht.  
>"We hebben een hoop te doen deze zomer. Droebel eerst de mond snoeren. Daarna zijn excuses ophalen. Sirius proberen te bevrijden. Mijn vrouw een kus geven en hopen dat ze niet gek word in die gevangenis".<br>Even keek Harry naar Daphne en weer terug naar Bella.  
>"we moeten ook dame Zweinstein helpen en dat boek vinden wat ze bedoelde. Perkamentus een hak zetten als het kan".<em>**

**_Nu keek Harry naar zijn oma en gaf haar een glimlach.  
>"Maar vooral wil ik van mijn familie houden en de tijd inhalen die ik met mijn oma gemist heb. Ik hou van jullie allemaal".<em>**

**_Harry werd bedolven onder een berg knuffels van iedereen. Die avond was het groot feest. _**

(BTK 3) H1 Het feest 1.

Harry zat met zijn oma aan het ontbijt in het potterkasteel. Arabella was alweer naar haar toverdrank kelder gegaan en Bella was met Daphne bij de ouders van Harry gaan zitten. Ze hadden zich voor genomen om zoveel mogelijk te leren van Lilly. Iets wat Isabella en Minerva geweldig vonden. Lilly was immers niet voor niets de slimste heks van haar tijd. Arabella maakte het niet veel uit. Zij vond dat alles wat Bella kon leren geweldig was.

Lilly was de slimste heks van haar tijd. Net zoals Hermelien het nu was. Maar de groep vrienden, waren op hun beurt gezamenlijk beter dan welke groep dan ook. Maar Lilly Potter was een klasse in zichzelf. De spreuken die zij ontwikkeld had waren een staaltje van Toverkunst die niemand voor haar hadden gezien. En alles van haar was terug te zien in haar zoon. En dat was nog een rede waarom Bella en Daphne zo vaak bij Lilly waren.

Aristona speelde met de katten van Arabella en had de tijd van haar leven. Zij hoefde nog niet zoveel te leren. Alles wat ze nu wist was al goed genoeg vond ze. En als ze wel wat wilde leren had ze twee zusters en een grote broer.

_Ondertussen in de keuken_

"Zeg Harry, wat is dat tussen jou, Bella en Daphne" vroeg zijn oma ineens.  
>"Ik weet het niet oma. Maar het is net alsof we al een zijn samen. Het is begonnen toen we die persoon in het bos zagen. U weet wel Krinkel met Voldermort". Minerva kon maar al tegoed herinneren hoe ze de rode vonken van Daphne zag. Nog nooit had ze een leerlinge gezien die, die afstand kon bereiken met enkel rode vonken. Het was de vooravond van de verzameling in de grote hal. Toen had ze voor het eerst haar huis openlijk aan dat van Harry verbonden. Aan het huis van haar kleinzoon.<p>

"Ja dat weet ik nog goed ja" vertelde zijn oma hem.  
>"Maar Harry wat ik eigenlijk bedoelde was de kus van Daphne. En dan ook de kus die ze aan Bella gaf". Harry keek zijn oma even aan. Hij knikte en dacht na.<br>"Daphne en Bella houden allebei evenveel van mij net zoals ik van hun hou. Nu heeft Bella mij verteld dat ik hun beide moet kiezen of ik krijg geen van twee". Minerva knikte en luisterde naar wat hij nog meer wilde vertellen.  
>"En omdat we geen van drieën weten of dat wel kan en of het kan gaan lukken, proberen we het eerst op deze manier. En verder dan een kusje willen we toch nog niet gaan. En ik denk dat Bella en Daphne het ook goed vinden zo". Minerva keek hem eens doordringend aan.<br>"Ik denk dat je gelijk hebt Harry. Ze zien er inderdaad tevreden uit".

"Zo Harry wat denk je te gaan doen aan de briefen die je vandaag hebt gekregen". Harry keek van zijn oma naar de stapel briefen die er op de tafel lag. Eigenlijk wist hij nog niet wat hij wilde gaan doen. Hij moest daar nog even goed over na gaan denken. Hij wist wel dat hij de hulp nodig had van veel meer mensen. Meer dan alleen zijn vrienden.  
>"Ik zal het u straks vertellen oma. Maar ik denk dat we vanavond een groot feest gaan geven. Ik weet het eigenlijk wel zeker. Kunt u de professoren uit nodigen die wij kunnen vertrouwen".<p>

Minerva keek hem opnieuw bedenkelijk aan. Ze wist dat Harry weer wat van plan was als hij ineens iets wilde.  
>"Harry hoeveel mensen gaan er komen".<br>"Dat weet ik nog niet Oma maar dat ga ik nu regelen met Daphne en Bella". Harry rende vervolgens de kamer uit. Hij werd op de voet gevolgd door Hedwig. Het was duidelijk dat Harry een oplossing had. En zo niet dan had hij een goed begin. In de hal kon ze hem nog horen roepen waar of de anderen waren".

*#*

_De middag nog voordat het feest begonnen was._

De haard laaide op en als eerste verschenen Suzanne en Amalia in de ontvangst ruimte. Vlak daarna kwamen ook Marcel en zijn oma naar binnen gelopen. Toen Andromeda en Tops er ook waren was het alleen nog maar wachten op David en Isabella. Zij gingen Hermelien en haar ouders op halen. Er moest veel besproken worden maar daar hadden ze de lunch voor.  
>Het was dan ook om een uur dat ze allemaal aan de tafel zaten.<p>

Harry stond op en keek van zijn oma naar Daphne en Bella. Hij tikte met zijn mes tegen een glas om de aandacht op te vragen en begon.  
>"Ik heet jullie allemaal van harte welkom. Vanavond gaan wij een groot feest geven. De rede voor het feest is niets anders dan stemmen winnen en vriendschappen sluiten. Ook is er vanavond een dineer voor bepaalde mensen. Deze is speciaal voor Zweinstein. We moeten ons gaan voor berijden op het komende jaar. En vooral op Perkamentus en Droebel. Ik zal jullie en een aantal gasten dan ook vragen om een eed van geheimhouding voor wat er deze avond en middag besproken word".<p>

Tops en Andromeda begrepen er niets van. Toen ze de briefen zagen die Harry en Daphne hadden gehad en ze zagen ook de verschillende dingen die hem te wachten stonden. Wilden ze niets anders dan hem de hulp geven die hij nodig had. Dus de eed zou geen probleem zijn. Hetzelfde gold ook voor Augusta, Isabella, David en Amalia. Stefan en Emma Griffel konden geen eed afgeven maar beloofde wel om het geheim te houden. Hermelien wilde voor hen de eed afleggen maar dat hoefde niet. Hun woord was voldoende volgens Harry.

Die middag werd er van alles besproken. Een groot gedeelte zou die avond ook nog eens herhaald worden maar nu was het, het belangrijkste.

Harry en Bella hadden samen met Daphne en hun andere vrienden weer het een en ander besproken. Het ging vooral over wat ze gingen doen tijdens de processen. En het grootste gedeelte zou die avond bij het feest in gang worden gebracht. Er was namelijk een ding dat Harry geleerd had. In de Politiek had je vrienden nodig ook al deed je maar alsof. En met de Wikenweegschaar was dat dus niet anders.

*#*

Om vijf uur zouden de eerste gasten komen voor het eten van die avond. Daarna zou om 8 uur het feest gaan beginnen. Die middag waren Daphne en Bella gezamenlijk met Harry druk bezig geweest met het uitnodigen van de mensen voor het eten. Ze hoopten dan ook dat niemand het afzou laten weten. Het was wel kortdag. Maar het moest gebeuren vanwege alle briefen. Een voor een kwamen de gasten binnen gelopen.

*#*

_4 uur die middag._

Harry stond met zijn vrienden voor de ingang van het Potterkasteel. De eerste viavia 's zouden zo arriveren. Het was de bedoeling dat de eerste gasten de belangrijkste zouden zijn. Toen de eerste plop klonk zag Harry Poppy Plijster samen met professor Banning staan. De kleine professor begroete Harry vriendelijk en Poppy keek meteen of alles nog goed was met hem. Ze was zelden geroepen zonder een medische rede.

Harry vertelde hen over het eten van die avond, en liet hen door Mini de huiself naar de ontvangst ruimte brengen.  
>Meteen waren er meerdere ploppen en Harry zag Ginny en haar vader staan.<br>"Harry wat is het idee om mijn dochter nu al een opdracht te geven van een slaaf". Arthur klonk boos en dat nam Harry hem niet kwalijk.

"Sorry, Arthur maar jullie zijn hier voor een feest. En jullie zijn gasten. Het verzoek voor het gebruik van mijn slaaf was om mevr. Wemel op een verkeerd been te zetten. En Ginny jouw jurk licht boven". Arthur was even uit het veld geslagen maar draaide meteen bij toen Ginny het hem uitlegde.

"Kijk pap, als Harry had verteld dat wij hier naar een feest zouden gaan dan wilde mama mee. Door mij een opdracht te geven als zijn slaaf kan ze ons niet weigeren. Dus hebben wij vanavond plezier en denkt mama dat ik aan het zwoegen ben. En mijn jurk had ik al aan Daphne gegeven toen we nog op Zweinstein waren Dit hadden we gedaan voor als het nodig zou zijn. Ik wist zelf ook niet dat het al zo snel zou zijn". Arthur knikte en keek verontschuldigend naar Harry. Die wuifde het weg en liet hen weer begeleiden door Mini. Hij vertelde nog wel dat er voor Arthur ook een gewaad lag voor die avond.

De volgende gasten die arriveerde waren professor Stronk en madam hoog. Met wat elegante gebaren brachten Marcel en Harry hen ook naar de ontvangst ruimte.  
>"Ik heet jullie allemaal welkom. Echter, ga ik jullie allemaal wat vertellen en daarvoor wil ik graag een eed van geheimhouding van jullie hebben." Vertelde Harry hen. De gasten keken elkaar aan en wisten niet echt wat ze moesten doen. Het was niet iedere dag dat een twaalfjarige jongen hen om een eed vroeg. Harry was niet uit het veld geslagen en pakte zijn toverstok.<br>"Hierbij zweer ik Harry James Potter dat ik deze bijeenkomst, en alles wat iedereen zegt geheim zal houden. Ik zweer het op mijn leven en mijn magie. Zo is het geschreven zo zal het zijn". Er verscheen een wit licht en het verdween weer. Alle genodigde herkende de gloed en wiste dat Harry het echt meende. Toen Daphne, Bella, Suzanne en ook Marcel en Hermelien hem volgde keken ze elkaar aan. Banning die al het een en ander wist pakte zijn toverstok en liep op Harry af.  
>"Hierbij zweer ik dat ik deze bijeenkomst en alles wat iedereen zegt geheim zal houden. Ik zweer het op mijn leven en mijn magie. Zo is het geschreven zo zal het zijn"<p>

Toen banning de eed had afgelegd volgden de anderen ook. Harry haalde snel de anderen erbij en ook hun legde de eed af. Het imponeerde iedereen vooral toen Amalia Bonkel de eed aflegde en vroeg.  
>"Mijn heer Potter. Mag ik u verzoeken om de lijding te nemen in deze bijeen komst. Ik als hoofd van de schouwers sta volledig tot uw beschikking".<p>

Arthur keek van Amalia naar Harry en kon zich niet meer inhouden.  
>"Mevr. Bonkel, u kunt toch niet menen dat u meer naar Harry luisterde dan naar onze minister" vroeg hij verbouwereerd aan Amalia.<br>"Arthur ik heb meer vertrouwen in Harry en zijn vrienden dan dat ik heb in alle volwassen die nu in deze kamer zijn. En dat bedoel ik niet onaardig". Beantwoorde ze zijn vraag.

David en Augusta vertelden meteen dat ze die mening met Amalia deelde.  
>Bij het eten vertelde Harry wat er zoal gebeurd was in de eerste twee jaren op en rond de school. Een hoop verzweeg hij wel. Het ging namelijk niemand aan wat hem allemaal bij de dreuzels was overkomen. En ook niemand hoefde te weten dat Bellatrix Zwart zijn vrouw moest worden. Maar hij verzweeg ook een hoop over Ginny en de rol die ze nu voor hem speelde. Wel liet hij het contract tussen hem en Arthur zien. Iets dat met veel verwondering en goedkeuring werd ontvangen. Wel vertelde hij dat het Droebel en Perkamentus waren die voor een hoop verantwoordelijk waren geweest. Vooral het uit elkaar houden van hem en zijn oma.<p>

Dit bracht velen schokken van ongeloof over de menigte. Ook vertelde hij wat Hij gezamenlijk met zijn vrienden had gedaan om huis Potter weer te kunnen vertegenwoordigen. En op die manier zijn oma weer aan zijn huis had verbonden. Toen hij de briefen liet rondgaan en hen wees op de verschillen in boetes tussen hem en zijn vrienden geloofde ze hem uit eindelijk toch allemaal. Het kwam er allemaal op neer dat hij hun hulp nodig had in Zweinstein en in het ministerie. Hij wilde niet dat ze gingen spioneren maar wel dat ze hun oren open hielden. Ze moesten ook zweren dat ze geen risico zouden nemen. Dit was overigens geen magische eed.

Alle genodigde beloven dan ook dat ze alles in de gaten zouden houden en hem te helpen waar ze konden. Ze beloofde hem ook om hem en zijn vrienden te trainen als dat nodig mocht zij. Je wist maar nooit wanneer Voldermort weer terug zou komen. Hij had het nu toch ook al twee keer geprobeerd. De angst nam wel toe toen Harry hen vertelde dat hij de tweede keer sterker was dan de eerste keer.

Tijdens het eten keek Bella over de tafel heen. Amalia zat samen met Arthur te praten over het ministerie. Minerva zat met banning en Stronk in een diep gesprek. En Poppy vertelde madam Hoog over het een en ander. En het viel Bella op dat ze iedere keer een blik op Harry richten. En steeds keken ze weer snel weg. Bella kon het niet meer houden en trok Harry en Daphne mee naar een andere kamer.

Terwijl ze Harry en Daphne de kamer in duwde keek ze nog eens over haar schouder heen. Ze zag niemand en deed gauw de deur achter zich dicht.  
>"Denken jullie dat we hier goed aan hebben gedaan?" was haar bezorgde vraag. Daphne keek haar bezorgd aan en vroeg hoezo.<br>"Nou iedereen kijkt steeds naar Harry en ze weten nu allemaal wat hem is overkomen. En ik weet ook dat ze alleen maar de grote lijnen kennen maar toch. Ik wil niet dat Harry hier meer pijn door gaat krijgen. Ik ben bang voor hem". De tranen die zich in de ogen van Bella bevonden begonnen langzaam over haar wangen naar beneden te lopen. Daphne en Harry snelden zich meteen naar haar zijde.  
>"Het geeft niets Bella. Ik wist dat ze het moesten weten. We hebben hun hulp nodig. En vanavond bij het feest hoeven wij hun niets te vertellen". Vertelde Harry haar terwijl hij en Daphne, Bella over haar rug wreven. Bella legde even haar hoofd op de schouder van Harry en trok Daphne tegen zich aan. Ze voelde de liefde die haar vrienden haar gaven en kwam langzaam weer tot rust. Na nog wat enkele woorden van troost nam Bella hen beide weer mee naar de andere kamer.<p>

Isabella stond op en gaf haar een kus op haar wang.  
>"Gaat het weer een beetje met jou Bella". Vroeg ze vriendelijk.<br>"Ja het gaat weer goed met me". Isabella lachte vriendelijk en bracht Bella weer bij de anderen.

*#*

In de hal van het Potterkasteel stonden ze te wachten op de gasten. Terwijl het viertal daar zo stonden waren de overige gasten nog in de zij kamer. Ze hadden net aan Lilly en James verteld wat Harry en zijn vrienden van plan waren. Voor Lilly was het een wonder dat Harry dat allemaal deed. James was echter bang voor wat het teweeg zou kunnen brengen. Lilly gaf hem daarvoor een klap op zijn schouder.  
>"James onze zoon heeft niets anders dan ellende gehad zins wij zijn overleden. En dan denk jij nog om zijn naam en de naam Potter. Ik zou als ik hem was iedereen een kus willen geven. Een Dementor kus als het kan". Het bracht een rilling bij iedereen die zich in de kamer bevond. Alleen Minerva keek met bewondering naar haar dochter.<p>

"Lilly jij wild niet weten hoeveel ik van jou in hem terug zie. Hij is net zo slim en doortrapt als jij was. Als ik niet beter zou weten zou ik denken dat jij in Zwadderich had moeten zitten". Vertelde Minerva aan haar dochter in het schilderij.  
>"Dat was de sorteerhoed ook van plan maar ik vroeg hem om Griffoendor". Iedereen keek met grote ogen naar Lilly, James deed van schrik een stap achter uit. Het was ook op dat moment dat Harry binnen kwam lopen.<br>"De gasten zijn er allemaal en ze hebben de eed gezworen. Hee, waarom zijn jullie zo stil" vroeg Harry meteen.  
>"Niets schat, alleen maar wie waar moest zijn volgens de sorteerhoed". Vertelde Lilly hem snel.<br>"Ja blij dat hij naar je luistert anders had ik nu in Zwadderich gezeten" antwoorden Harry een beetje klakkeloos toen hij weer de kamer uit liep. Niemand reageerde erop maar keken met open monden over en weer tussen Lilly en Harry.

*#*

_7 uur in de avond._

Harry stond klaar om zijn gasten te ontvangen. Samen met Daphne, Suzanne en Marcel, keek hij gespannen naar de ingang van het Potterkasteel. Zelf wist hij niet wie er allemaal waren uitgenodigd en al helemaal niet waarom. Hij wist alleen dat het om hun imago ging. Amalia en David hadden hen verteld dat ze als de vier erfgenamen een goede indruk achter moesten laten. Wand de indruk die ze bij de Wikenweegschaar hadden achtergelaten was niet zo best geweest. Ze waren nu bekend als de vier ijspegels.  
>De indruk dat ze hadden achtergelaten was er een van angst. Iedereen wist dat als je een van hen kruiste dat je het ook meteen met de anderen aan de stok zouden krijgen. En vanavond moesten ze laten zien dat ze ook anders waren.<p>

De volwassenen hadden de uitnodigingen op zich genomen. Ze hadden hen verzekerd dat ze wisten wie ze moesten hebben. Wie dat waren hadden ze hen niet verteld. Wel dat het er niet zoveel waren. Maar vooral dat het feest uit de naam van de vier erfgenamen was, en ook dat het op het Potterkasteel werd gehouden.  
>Isabella had Harry overgehaald om zijn naam eraan te verbinden. Want alleen al door zijn naam zou iedereen komen. Harry vond dat natuurlijk niet leuk maar hij begreep het wel.<p>

Met zijn vieren stonden ze zenuwachtig bij de deur te wachten. De eerste viavias die iedereen had gehad zouden bijna geactiveerd worden. Met tussen poses van twee minuten zouden dan alle gasten per 3 of vier arriveren.  
>Toen de eerste plop klonk keek Harry zijn ogen uit. Niemand minder dan Lucius, Narcissa en Draco Malfidus stonden voor hun neus. Inwendig kon Harry de volwassenen wel wat aan doen. Iedereen mocht komen van hem maar waarom nu uitgerekend hun, en dan ook nog wel als eerste.<p>

Met zijn trots aan borend en zijn woede tegen houdend verwelkomde hij hen alle drie. Lucius liep hem straal voorbij net als Draco. Bij Daphne bleef Draco staan en kuste haar hand.  
>"Gun je mij een dans vanavond, Daphne" vroeg Draco op een slijmerige toon. Daphne moest de neiging tot kokhalzen tegen houden.<br>"Als de kans daar is en er is niemand met wie ik liever zou dansen. Dan zal ik daar eens over na denken. Jonge heer Malfidus" was haar antwoord. Suzanne moest met moeite haar lach in houden terwijl Marcel en Harry binnensmonds aan het gniffelen waren. Narcissa gaf Harry haar hand en die werd door hem gekust. Draco en Lucius waren al door een elf naar binnen geleid. Toen ze volledig uit het zicht waren bukte Narcissa naar voren en kuste Harry op zijn lippen. Met wijde ogen keek Harry haar aan. Hij wilde wat zeggen maar werd tegen gehouden toen ze haar vinger op zijn lippen legde.  
>"Deze moest ik van Bellatrix aan jou geven. Ga haar gauw opzoeken Harry ze maakt zich ongerust over jou". Narcissa keek niet meer om en liep gauw naar haar man toe. Weer klonk er een plop en de volgende gasten verschenen.<p>

Ruim een uur later stonden ze nog in de gang. Iedere twee minuten verschenen er mensen die ze moesten verwelkomen. Dat het er maar een paar waren was gelogen vond Harry. Daphne en Suzanne vertelden hem dat het hoofd zakelijk mensen van het ministerie waren en van de Wikenweegschaar. Maar er waren vooral veel leerlingen van Zweinstein. Het bleek dat die allemaal ouders hadden op hogen plaatsen. Maar ook die in de Wikenweegschaar actief waren. Daphne vertelde hem dat ze op deze manier stemmen konden winnen in hun rechtszaak tegen Droebel en Perkamentus. Dit was iets wat Harry wel begreep. En daar was weer een plop.

Voor hen stond een brede man en een wat tengere vrouw. Ze waren van indiaanse afkomst. Voor hen lagen twee jonge dames. Het waren de tweeling Patil. Ze zaten beide in hun jaar op Zweinstein. Ook zij hadden dus moeite met de viavia. Harry was blij dat hij niet de enige was. Ze heten hen allemaal welkom toen Harry en Marcel hen weer rechtop hadden geholpen.

Ze waren nog net op tijd voordat Daphne werd omhelsd door een paar armen. Harry herkende een meisje van Zweinstein. Dag Tracy riep Harry haar. Tracy keek bang naar Harry. Ze wist dat Griffoendors en Zwadderich niet samen gingen. Dat was iets waar Draco voor had gezorgd. Ze was bang dat Harry haar en haar ouders meteen weer weg zou steuren. Echter, tot haar verbazing reikte Harry haar de hand en kuste haar hand vervolgens op de rug daarvan. Daphne vertelde hem dat Tracy al een vriendin was van toen ze nog heel klein waren. Het enige wat Harry daar niet leuk aanvond was dat ze het geheim had gehouden. Maar hij begreep het wel met de verschillen die zich afspeelde tussen de huizen. Daar moesten ze dus wat aan doen bedacht hij zich. Tracy keek blij naar Harry en toen naar Daphne. Daphne hing voor over en fluisterde wat in het oor van Tracy. Deze knikte en keek schuldig naar de grond. Harry zag nog wel dat haar wangen kleurde, en ook dat Daphne een grijns had op haar gezicht.

Toen ze ook mevrouw en meneer Davids hadden verwelkomd begeleide ze hen de zaal in. Midden in de zaal nam Suzanne het woord. Eerst keek ze even rond of iedereen een drankje had gehad. Zelf nam ze er een die haar door Snot was aangereikt en hield hem omhoog.

"Geachte aanwezigen. Wij heer Potter/ Griffoendor/ Prosper, heer Lubbermans, jonkvrouwen Goedleers en ik zelf jonkvrouwen Bonkel. Heten jullie allemaal welkom. Dit feest is ter eren van onze toetreding tot de Wikenweegschaar, maar ook tot het school bestuur. We begrijpen dat door de commotie die er was ontstaan. En dan bedoel ik de laatste keer dat wij in de Wikenweegschaar waren. Dat het een oneerlijk beeld van ons zou kunnen hebben geschapen". Even hield Suzanne stil en keek naar haar tante. Amalia knikte dat het goed ging en Suzanne ging weer verder.

"Met deze avond, en ten eren van ons vier. En met dank dat we het Potterkasteel mogen gebruiken van heer Potter. Willen wij jullie beter leren kennen. Wij en al onze schoolgenoten hier aanwezig zijn de toekomst van onze wereld. En wat beter dan die te beginnen op een basis van vriendschap. Wees blij en gelukkig en geniet van het feest". Suzanne hief het glas en dronk.

Nog voor dat Harry de kans had om een slok te nemen, voelde hij een hand om zijn arm. Amalia stond achterhem en vertelde dat hij mee moest komen. Iedereen was er hoofdzakelijk voor hem, en daar moest gebruik van worden gemaakt. Harry was er niet blij mee maar wist wat ze bedoelde. Amalia stond net voor meneer en mevrouw Davids toen en een plop was in het midden van de zaal. Iedereen was meteen stil en angstig. Daar in het midden van de zaal, stond niemand anders dan.


	2. (BTK 3) H2 Het feest 2

_"Geachte aanwezigen. Wij heer Potter/ Griffoendor/ Prosper, heer Lubbermans, jonkvrouwen Goedleers en ik zelf jonkvrouwen Bonkel. Heten jullie allemaal welkom. Dit feest is ter eren van onze toetreding tot de Wikenweegschaar, maar ook tot het school bestuur. We begrijpen dat door de commotie die er was ontstaan. En dan bedoel ik de laatste keer dat wij in de Wikenweegschaar waren. Dat het een oneerlijk beeld van ons zou kunnen hebben geschapen". even hield Suzanne stil en keek naar haar tante. Amalia knikte dat het goed ging en Suzanne ging weer verder._

_"Met deze avond, en ten eren van ons vier. En met dank dat we het Potter kasteel mogen gebruiken van heer Potter. Willen wij jullie beter leren kennen. Wij en al onze schoolgenoten hier aanwezig zijn de toekomst van onze wereld. En wat beter dan die te beginnen op een basis van vriendschap. Wees blij en gelukkig en geniet van het feest". Suzanne hief het glas en dronk._

_Nog voor dat Harry de kans had om een slok te nemen, voelde hij een hand om zijn arm. Amalia stond achter hem en vertelde dat hij mee moest komen. Iedereen was er hoofdzakelijk voor hem, en daar moest gebruik van worden gemaakt. Harry was er niet blij mee maar wist wat ze bedoelde. Amalia stond net voor meneer en mevrouw Davids toen en een plop was in het midden van de zaal. Iedereen was stil. Daar in het midden van de zaal, stond niemand anders dan._

(BTK 3) H2 Het feest 2.

Van uit het niets stonden er ineens zes kobolden in het midden van de zaal. Vier daarvan waren groot en helemaal uitgerust in oorlogstenue. Harry verontschuldigde zich meteen en liep op de kobolden af. In het te midden van de vier gewapende kobolden vond Harry zijn genodigde gasten. Voor Harry was dit net als de meeste gasten een verassing. Hij wist niet dat deze kobold ook zou komen. Met een soepele beweging zakte Harry door zijn knie en kuste de ring op de linkerhand van de kobold. Deze trok hem naar het gebaar van respect omhoog en nam hem in een innige knuffel.

Alle genodigde keken met open mond naar het geen wat zich in het midden van de zaal afspeelde. Pas toen Harry de kobold losliet zagen ze dat het niemand minder dan Bogrod was. Nog nooit hadden ze een tovenaar zoveel respect zien geven aan een kobold. Het was iets dat ook niet mocht, of ooit was gedaan. Maar ze hadden ook nog nooit een kobold een knuffel aan een tovenaar zien geven. Ook dat was iets dat niet werd gedaan.

Harry keek naar de kobold naast Bogrod en wachtte af. Hij wist dat deze eerst moest worden voorgesteld eerder mocht Harry niets doen. Bogrod hiel erg lang stil. Hij wist dat hoe langer hij stil bleef hoe banger de andere tovenaars werden. En hij genoot daar minuten lang van.  
>"Heer Potter Griffoendor/ Prosper, mag ik u voorstellen aan mijn vrouw Harriet. Harriet dit is Heer Potter vriend van de kobolden". Harry nam haar hand in de zijnen en kuste de rug daarvan.  
>"Het is mij een eer om u te leren kennen. Ik zou u dan ook willen voorstellen aan mijn familie".<p>

De formaliteit die Harry gaf aan de kobolden was ongehoord. Veel gasten spraken hun afschuw van achter hun handen tegen de ander gasten. Maar het grootste deel daarvan keken met respect naar de jonge heer.

Harry had net in zijn eentje een brug gebouwd tussen de kobolden de tovenaars en de heksen. Iets wat zelfs de grote Albus Perkamentus niet was gelukt. Ze keken hoe Harry naar zijn vrienden liep met Harriet aan zijn arm. En ook hoe Bogrod de grootste kobold van zijn tijd, de jonge heer Potter, volgde als een gelijke. Harry begon met het voorstellen van een paar mensen. En het was ook op een moment dat je de hele zaal, in een keer naar adem hoorde hapten.

"Mag ik u voor stellen aan mijn vrienden. Bellatrix Vaals, jonkvrouwen Daphne goedleers, jonkvrouwen Suzanne Bonkel, Hermelien Griffel. En deze jongeman is heer Lubbermans". Harriet en Bogrod schudden iedereen waardig de hand. En werden op hun beurt weer als vrienden ontvangen. Harry wachtte even af en ging weer verder.  
>"Dit is mijn oma jonkvrouwen Minerva Potter Anderling, En deze dame is jonkvrouwen Augusta Lubbermans. Hier heeft u jonkvrouwen Amalia Bonkel, en heer goedleers. Verder heeft u hier Andromeda Potter/ Tops en Nymphadora Potter/ Tops. Mijn zusje jonkvrouwen Aristona Goedleers". Aristona werd ineens heel verlegen toen Bogrod zich een beetje voor haar bukte en haar een kus op haar hand gaf.  
>"En als laatste wil ik u voorstellen aan mijn tweede moeder. Jonkvrouw Isabella Goedleers, Mam dit is Bogrod leider van de kobolden en zijn vrouw Harriet". Dit was het punt dat iedereen naar adem hapte.<p>

Op de achtergrond hoorde je diverse teksten van ongehoord en dat kun je niet maken. Maar veel waren vol lof en bewondering. Van af dat moment was het feest onderweg. Harriet ging met Isabella en Andromeda mee langs veel van de genodigde gasten, en Harry werd opnieuw door Amalia mee genomen naar de Davids.

"Jonge heer Potter ik neem mijn hoed naar u af. U heeft ons opnieuw versteld doen staan met uw openheid naar onze vrienden de kobolden. Van dit kunnen ook wij enkel en alleen maar leren". Vertelde meneer Davids hem met een oprechte toon. Harry leerde dat meneer Davids een gerespecteerde advocaat was en zeer hoog was aan geschreven. Op het advies van Amalia nam Harry hem dan ook meteen, meneer Davids in dienst. Bogrod die bij hem was komen staan vertelde Harry dat ook hij meneer Davids als adviseur had. En dat het dus een goede keuze was.  
>"David Goedleers werd aan het einde van die avond de boekhouder van Harry. Dit deed hij samen met Isabella. Meneer en mevrouw Patil waren beleggers in de dreuzel wereld. En nog voor dat de avond voorbij was hadden hun ook vele nieuwe klanten. Waaronder Harry en Bogrod. Er was zelfs een kluis geopend voor Zweinstein.<p>

Harry werd van gast naar gast getrokken om aan iedereen voorgesteld te worden. Uit zijn ooghoeken zag hij hoe David Goedleers dat bij Suzanne deed. Maar ook zag hij dat zijn Oma Marcel mee nam naar de gasten. Toen hij Augusta met Daphne zag kon hij zijn nieuwsgierigheid niet meer onder drukken en vroeg hij er ook meteen naar.

Amalia keek even op bij die vraag maar gaf hem toch antwoord.  
>"Kijk Harry, het zou makkelijk zijn als Jou oma dat met jou zou doen. Maar als ze zien, dat ik het met jou doe is het toch weer anders. Ik als hoofd schouwers heb een zekere standaard in het ministerie. En jou oma heeft die op school. Ze is de onderdirecteur zoals je weet. En op deze manier zien ze ook meteen dat huis Potter naast dat van huis Bonkel staat. Althans gezien in het oog van de politiek". Harry moest even na denken maar hij begreep wat Amalia bedoelde. Amalia keek hem lief aan en lachte een beetje.<br>"Eigenlijk wilde we dat Isabella jou ging rondleiden met de gasten. Maar toen jij haar jouw tweede moeder wilde gaan noemde hebben we dat meteen veranderd. Want door die uitspraak wist iedereen meteen dat jij ook naast het huis van Goedleers staat". Weer keek ze even naar Harry en keek diep in zijn ogen.

"Harry jij hebt als heer Potter, meer macht dan welke tovenaar dan ook. Zelfs door jouw naam als heer Griffoendor". Harry mummelde wat bij die uitspraak.  
>"Wat zei je daar Harry, verstond ik het goed" vroeg Amalia meteen.<br>"Ik ben geen heer Griffoendor meer. Ja eigenlijk ben ik het wel maar ik ben nu ook heer Zweinstein. Ik heb volgens dame Zweinstein alles van de vier stichters geërfd". Amalia keek hem met wijde ogen aan. Even stond ze daar met haar mond open.  
>"Harry hier hebben we het morgen over. Maar als dat waar is dan ben jij de machtigste tovenaar die er is". Harry knikte en liet zich weer leiden naar de volgende groep met tovenaars.<p>

Na een uur was het socialiseren afgelopen. Nu was het dan eindelijk tijd voor het echte feest. De vier toekomstige lijders zouden het feest gaan openen met een dans. Iedereen keek toe hoe de vier rond keken naar wie ze zouden kiezen. Marcel liep op Tracy af en vroeg haar als eerste ten dans. Het was een standpunt die hij met Minerva had afgesproken. Het zou een dans worden tussen huis Griffoendor en huis Zwadderich.  
>Suzanne Bonkel liep met ferme passen op meneer Davids af. Ze wist dat hij een advocaat was voor veel leden van de Wikenweegschaar. Op deze manier kreeg ze ook meteen aanzien van die bewuste leden. Het zelfde gelde voor Daphne. Daphne was op Meneer Patil afgelopen.<p>

Harry stond als enige nog zonder iemand op de vloer. Hij keek met zijn ogen de zaal rond. Amalia had hem een suggestie gegeven, alleen moest hij net doen als of hij aan het rond kijken was. Toen hij haar vond liep hij toch bewust op haar af. Hij boog gracieus en vroeg of hij deze dans mocht hebben. Harriet lachte en vertelde hem van ja. Harry voelde een tinteling door hem heen gaan en vroeg wat dat was.  
>Harriet keek hem aan en lachte.<p>

"Heer Potter, ik neem aan dat u nog niet kunt dansen". Harry schudden verlegen van nee. Harriet lachte en vertelde hem.  
>"Dat dacht ik al. De tinteling die jij voelde is een dans spreuk. Nu ken jij iedere dans die er bestaat. Alleen ben jij nog wat roestig dus hoe meer jij danst hoe makkelijker het word". Opnieuw lachte Harriet naar Harry en fluisterde hem toe.<br>"Mijn man kon ook niet dansen en deze spreuk is mij geleerd door een meisje van 16 jaar, en dat was jouw moeder". Harriet lachte en begeleide Harry verder de dansvloer op.

Minerva keek samen met Isabella en Bella hoe Harry en de anderen over de dansvloer gleden. Het was een verademing hoe ze aan het dansen waren. Bogrod kwam tussen Isabella en Amalia staan.  
>"En denken jullie dat het gelukt is om een aantal aanwezigen te laten zien dat het ook anders kan". Vroeg hij nonchalant aan Amalia.<br>"Ja dat weet ik wel zeker. Harry wist niet dat u ook zou komen. En zijn natuurlijke gave om mensen tot vrienden te maken doet goed zijn ronde. Vooral hoe hij met u om gaat heer Bogrod". Beantwoorden ze hem.

"HARRY WAAR DENK JIJ MEE BEZICH TE ZIJN OM ZO TE DANSEN MET DAT GEDROCHT".

_Van uit het oogpunt van Isabella en Bogrod._

In de deuropening verschenen de laatste drie genodigde van die avond. Het waren niemand minder dan Albus Perkamentus, Professor Severus Sneep en minister Cornelius Droebel. Het was Droebel die het uit gilde. Bogrod zag de blik op het gezicht van Droebel en ook wie hij met het gedrocht bedoelde. Bogrod hief zijn hand op om naar zijn wachters te gebaren dat ze moesten ingrijpen. Maar Isabelle legde haar hand op de zijnen.  
>"Sorry, heer Bogrod, maar ik denk dat heer Potter en zijn vrienden het voor u zullen regelen. Zijn vrienden zijn, zijn familie en beledig er een, dan beledigd u ze allemaal. En ik ben eerlijk als ik zeg dat u zijn familie bent. Ik kan het voelen in de zaal en in Harry. Dus ik kan u ook maar een ding vertellen, kijk en geniet van de show".<p>

Bogrod keek over de vloer heen. Harry had zijn toverstok al in zijn handen en stond waakzaam voor zijn vrouw. Van af de zijkant zag hij drie heksen de dansvloer op lopen en die hadden ieder hun toverstok al in hun handen. In een oogwenk stonden ze om zijn vrouw heen met Harry daarvoor. Achter Harry en voor zijn vrouw stonden Suzanne, Daphne en Marcel klaar om in te grijpen als dat nodig mocht zijn. Het was een groep waar je niet om heen kon. De dreiging die daarvan uit ging was groot. En de gedachten dat het slechts kinderen waren, deed de mensen in de zaal kijken met bewondering en angst.

"HARRY WAAR DENK JIJ MEE BEZICH TE ZIJN OM ZO TE DANSEN MET DAT GEDROCHT".

_Van uit het oogpunt van Suzanne, Daphne en Marcel._

De dans verliep rustig. Er werd wat gepraat en gelachen maar vooral gedanst. Tot het punt dat de stem van Droebel boven alles uit klonk. Het was als of de vrienden in een keer een waren. Hun blikken kruiste elkaar en keken naar Harry. Harry had zijn ogen dicht en zuchtte diep. Hoe snel Harry was wist niemand maar hij had zijn toverstok al in zijn handen. Daphne, Suzanne en Marcel vertelde hun partners van de dans dat ze de dansvloer moesten verlaten. En haalde meteen hun toverstokken te voorschijn. Van af de zijkant zagen ze dat Bella en Hermelien ook al hun richting kwamen op gelopen. Ze werden op de voet gevolgd door Tops. Harry stond verdedigend voor Harriet en zorgde dat ze beschermd was. Zonder ook maar een enkel woord nam iedereen hun plaats in rond Harriet. En keken naar de drie mensen die zich in de deuropening bevonden.

"HARRY WAAR DENK JIJ MEE BEZICH TE ZIJN OM ZO TE DANSEN MET DAT GEDROCHT".

_Van uit het oogpunt van Bella, Hermelien en Tops._

Bella stond met de handen van Tops over haar schouders te kijken naar haar Harry. Tops keek naar haar broertje en fluisterde zacht.  
>"Bella ik heb de volgende dans". Bella duwde zachtjes haar elle boog naar achteren en riep,<br>"echt niet. Hij is van mij".  
>"Maar het is mijn broertje" probeerde Tops nog even maar kon haar lach niet meer inhouden. Hermelien die naast Bella stond had alleen maar oog voor haar Marcel.<br>"Gelukkig hoef ik Marcel niet te delen" vertelde ze. Dit bracht opnieuw een gelach bij de drie dames. En net op dat punt kwam de stem van Droebel boven alles uit.

Bella keek naar de deur en zag Droebel staan. Toen ze Albus en Sneep zag staan keek ze naar Harry. Kom Hermelien dit gaat mis riep ze uit. Met getrokken toverstok liep ze de dansvloer op en ging om Harriet heen staan. Hermelien en Tops deden precies het zelfde als Bella en zagen dat Harry verdedigend stond. Tops keek met bewondering naar haar broertje. Als er ooit een natuurlijke schouwer zou zijn dan was het haar broertje wel. Daphne, Suzanne en Marcel gingen tussen hen en Harry in staan.

De rest van de genodigde keken elkaar aan en hielde hun adem in. Alle blikken gingen van Harry naar Droebel en toen weer naar Amalia. Het verbaasde de meeste dat Augusta, Amalia en Minerva hun stoken niet hadden getrokken. Wel zagen ze dat Droebel, Perkamentus en Sneep met getrokken stokken naar Harry keken. Ze voelde hoe de magie van Albus toenam. De blikken die Droebel en Sneep op Albus richten bewezen dat hij heel veel magie uitstraalde. Wat hen nog meer verbaasden was dat de kinderen die voor hem stonden, niet voor hem weken. Nee, de kinderen waren meer gefocust dan dat menig volwassenen dat hadden kunnen doen. Ook voelde ze dat de magie van Harry toe nam. Het was duidelijk dat hij met zijn magie niet veel onderdeed voor Albus Perkamentus.

*#*

_Van uit het oogpunt van Harry Potter en Harriet._

Harry had een geweldige tijd op de dansvloer. Het idee dat hij nu kon dansen door een spreuk van zijn moeder deed hem van binnen warm worden. Harriet hielp hem met de passen en ze gingen steeds beter. Hij beloofde dan ook dat hij op het einde van de avond nog eens met haar zou gaan dansen. Al was het alleen maar om te laten zien dat hij beter was geworden.  
>"HARRY WAAR DENK JIJ MEE BEZICH TE ZIJN OM ZO TE DANSEN MET DAT GEDROCHT".<p>

Harry hoorde de stem van Droebel en keek in de ogen van Harriet.  
>"Blijf hier staan Harriet. Wat er ook gebeurt verroer je niet en blijf achter mij". Harriet knikte naar Harry en zag dat hij zijn ogen dicht deed. Ze zag ook dat Harry zijn toverstok al in zijn handen had. Ze vond het raar want hij had haar nog niet eens losgelaten. Langzaam deed Harry zijn ogen open en ze glommen. Harriet zag hoe zijn ogen gewoon licht geven.<br>Langzaam liet ze Harry los en die draaide zich rustig om.  
>Als Harriet niet had gehoord wat Harry haar had verteld, dan zou ze ineen gedoken zijn van angst. Maar de ogen van Harry waren niet op haar gericht en dat deed haar goed.<p>

"Minister Droebel, leuk dat u er ook bent" de haat die Harry nu in zijn stem had liet hij weer klinken in de toon die hij gebruikte.  
>"Ten eerste minister Droebel, is het heer Potter voor u". Droebel haalde zijn neus op bij die woorden die Harry gebruikte. En zag toen ook dat Harry zijn toverstok in zijn handen had. Zelf pakte hij hem ook snel en voelde de magie van Perkamentus naast hem toenemen.<br>Ook bij Harry nam de magie toe en dat kon je zien aan de aura die om hem heen hing.

"Ten tweede minister Droebel, waarom beledigt u mijn gasten, en vooral mijn vrienden, En in het verlengde daarvan mijn familie". Sneerde Harry de minister toe.  
><em>(Isabella keek naar Bogrod en gaf hem een glimlach van ik zei het toch)<br>_Droebel keek Harry doordringend aan. De irritatie die Droebel voelde was van het gezicht van de minister af te lezen.  
>"Harry, het is een kobold die staan beneden ons" beet hij Harry toe.<br>"Nee Minister, een Kobold staat beneden u. In mijn geval staan ze naast mij. En soms zelfs boven mij, net zoals mijn vrienden en mijn familie". Beet Harry hem terug. Het leek alsof de minister steeds kwader werd. Sneep die naast hem stond kon zijn eigen irritatie niet meer de baas. Hij vuurde een spreuk op Harry af.

"Kijk of jij wel zo goed bent Potter, Stupefy". Iedereen zag de lichtstraal van de spreuk op Harry afgaan en vlak voor Harry tegen een schild komen. De meesten konden professor Sneep nog van vroeger en schrokken dus ook. Nooit eerder had een professor een leerling aangevallen op deze manier. En nog nooit eerder had een leerling van 12 een spreuk van een leraar afgeweerd.

"Bombarde, Bombarde, Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Paralytisch". Sneep zou zich nooit meer kunnen herinneren wat er die avond daadwerkelijk was gebeurd. De vrienden hadden tegelijk allemaal een spreuk op Sneep afgevuurd en lieten daarmee ook zien dat ze achter Harry stonden. Sneep was tegen de muur geblazen en lag als een hoop vodden op de grond. " Paralytisch" klonk de stem van Perkamentus.

Het was alsof alles zich herhaalde. Weer hield Harry de spreuk tegen en weer vuurde zijn vrienden hun spreuken af. Het enige verschil was dat Perkamentus deze wel tegen hield.  
>"Harry mijn jonge, laten we dit stoppen" riep Perkamentus op vaderlijke toon.<br>"Albus, Ik ben heer Potter voor jou en niet Harry. Het is al erg genoeg dat je mij op school zonder respect behandeld maar ook nog in mijn eigen huis". De blik die Harry Perkamentus gaf was dodelijk. Echter hield Harry die blik niet lang op Perkamentus gericht.

"Minister Droebel. Het is mij duidelijk dat u geen respect heeft voor mij. U beledigt mij en mijn gasten en mijn vrienden. Wij hadden iedereen hier uitgenodigd om onze goede kant te tonen. En het is ook duidelijk dat u dat niet wild". Met een trieste blik op Droebel. Een blik die hij had geleerd van Augusta, keek Harry hem doordringend aan. Een blik die aangaf dat iemand zich triest opstelde. Augusta glom bij die blik en werd warm toen ze zag dat Harry hem gebruikte.  
>"Minister Droebel, ik verzoek u om uw mond te houden en mijn huis te verlaten. Anders zal ik een bloed vete op u afroepen en u hier terplekken uit dagen tot een duel".<p>

"Harry, ik minister Droebel zal nooit buigen voor jou en een kobold". "Stupefy". Klonk de stem van Harry. Droebel vloog naar achteren. De gang in die achter de deuropening zat waar ze nog voor stonden. En die gang liep tot aan de voorkant van het Potter kasteel.

Droebel vloog letterlijk de gehele gang door en stond op het punt de voordeur van het kasteel te gaan raken. Het was ook net opdat moment dat een huiself de deur opendeed, vervolgens deed deze hem ook weer dicht toen Droebel buiten op het gritpad lag.

"Professor Perkamentus, ik zou graag willen dat u Sneep daar opraapt, om daarna vervolgens mijn kasteel te verlaten". Nog voor dat Perkamentus een antwoord kon geven stond Snot naast hem en pakte hem beet. Met een plop was Perkamentus weg en stond Snot weer voor Harry. "Meester Potter, Heer Perkamentus is weer in het kantoor van Droebel. En zult u vanavond niet meer lastig vallen". "Dankje Snot" en Harry knikte naar Snot.

Bella en Daphne sloegen hun armen om Harry heen en brachten hem weer tot rust. De magie die hij uitstraalde was groot en bijna gelijk aan Perkamentus. Dat was het genen wat de gasten gevoeld hadden. Maar iedereen die Harry kon wist dat hij nog een hoop achter hield. En dat zou hij nog lang blijven doen ook.

Het feest begon langzaam weer opgang te komen. Desondanks bleef er wel een bedrukte sfeer hangen het eerste uur althans. Harry danste met bijna iedere dame die er die avond was. Hij danste ook met Tracy, dit kwam hem op kwade blikken van Draco te staan. Patty Park die het meisje van Draco was keek hem ook vuil aan. Hij wist dat het niet om Tracy ging, maar wel omdat ze van Zwadderich was. Alleen Narcissa leek zich erg te amuseren. Het was iets waar Bella wat meer van wilde weten. Ze wist alleen nog niet hoe of ze dat moest vragen. Misschien moest ze haar andere zus daar maar voor in gaan zetten.

Er volgde nog vier dansen en die moesten speciaal zijn vond Harry. Zijn eerste was met zijn oma, daarna met Aristona. De laatste twee waren schuifel nummers en die deed hij met Daphne en met Bella. Van beide nam hij afscheid met een kus. Met nog een laatste borrel brachten ze de gasten naar de hal en namen afscheid. Alleen de Davids en de Patil 's bleven nog achter. Met de laatste groep gingen ze in de zijkamer zitten en keken terug op de Avond.  
>Het was meneer Davids die als eerste wat zei.<br>"Nou dat was erg verassend. En ik begrijp nu ook waar u staat Jonge heer Potter".


	3. (BTK 3) H3 Familie voor alles

(BTK 3) H3 Familie voor alles.

Harry had een slapende Aristona op zijn schoot. Links van hem zat Bella en rechts van hem zat Daphne. Ze zaten beide met hun benen opzij tegen Harry aan geleund. Onbedoeld was Suzanne voor hem gaan zitten en had een slapende hand van Aristona in haar handen. Zelf lag Suzanne ook bijna te slapen tegen de knie van Harry aan. In de hoek van de zijkamer lag Hermelien met haar hoofd op de schoot van Marcel. Het was laat geworden op het feest en dat kon je zien aan de vermoeide gezichten. Met een kleine beweging gaf Harry aan dat het tijd werd om Aristona naar bed te brengen.

Isabella stond gelijk op maar Harry hield haar tegen.  
>"Laat maar mam, dat doen wij wel even. Ik denk dat Suzanne en Hermelien ook wel willen slapen. En er zijn hier kamers genoeg". Isabella knikte en keek met bewondering naar de jonge man die ze als haar zoon beschouwde. Even keek ze naar Lilly toen ze de kamer waren uitgelopen.<br>"Onze jonge word al groot he Isabella" vertelde Lilly haar. Met een kleine glimlach knikte Isabella en ging weer in haar stoel zitten. Zowel Lilly als Isabella hadden de zelfde gedachten. Harry zou later een goede vader worden dat was zeker.  
>Toen de vier vrienden die nog wakker waren weer terug kwamen werd de stemming meteen wat serieuzer.<p>

"Jonge Heer potter, het is duidelijk waar u staat als ik het zeggen mag". Riep mr. Davids Hem toe. Harry keek hem niet begrijpend aan en haalde zijn schouders wat op.  
>"Als eerste zijn wij hier allemaal vrienden. Dus ook u en de rest in deze kamer mogen gewoon Harry zeggen". Het was een klein gebaar voor Harry. Maar voor zijn gasten was het een eer als je een heer van zijn status bij zijn naam mocht noemen. En vooral wanneer iedereen gehoord had dat hij door de minister en door Perkamentus Heer Potter genoemd wilde worden.<p>

_(A/N: ik noem de familie Davids en de familie Patil gewoon meneer en mevrouw. Ze zullen niet zo vaak voor komen dus ga ik ze ook geen namen geven)._

"Oke dan word het Harry" vertelde meneer Davids hem. Harry echter wist nog steeds niet wat meneer Davids bedoelde met weten waar hij stond. Het was ook een van de vragen dat hij aan de andere gasten vroeg. Marcel die tegen over hem zat net als Tracy en de Patil tweeling. Wisten ook niet wat hij bedoelde. Bella dacht diep na en enkel Daphne scheen het te begrijpen. Voordat meneer Davids wat kon zeggen kwam David Goedleers even tussen beide.  
>"Daphne waarom leg jij het niet even uit aan Harry en de anderen". Daphne knikte en ging een beetje rechtop zitten.<p>

"Harry toen jij met Harriet had gedanst en Droebel zijn vliegles had gegeven. Heb jij laten zien dat jij sterker bent dan Albus Perkamentus. Iets wat Tracy en de Patil tweeling al wisten natuurlijk. Nu weet iedereen ook dat jij een heer bent over drie huizen. Dus erg machtig. Met alle vrienden die jij om je heen hebt, ben je al machtiger dan Droebel. Kijk alleen maar als voorbeeld hier in deze kamer. Hier alleen al heb je bijna 60% van de Wikenweegschaar in je handen. Dat is bijna altijd een winst voor jou.

Jij hebt ook meteen laten zien dat er geen tovenaar boven de ander staat en ook niet boven een kobold. Toen jij als eerste Harriet aan iedereen voorstelde. Volgde Bogrod jou. Zo liet hij zien dat hij onder jou stond. Maar omdat jij hem op de dansvloer waardig heb begroet, liet je zien dat jij onder hem stond. Dus jullie waren gelijk. Dat werd nog eens duidelijk gemaakt toen jullie elkaar knuffelende, dat was een wederzijds teken van gelijkheid. Daarna waren de gasten verdeeld tussen hen die zich beter voelen dan de rest. En zei die zich gelijk voelen aan iedereen, ongeacht welke afkomst die persoon of wezen heeft.

En dan is er nog een ding. Wij hebben vandaag gasten gehad die gezien worden als donker of licht. Marcel en Augusta Lubbermans zijn als het waren licht. Malfidus en Andromeda worden gezien als donker. Wij de goedleers en de Davids worden gezien als grijs. Het geen wat er tussen licht en donker zit. En ook open staan voor beide kanten. En jij hebt vandaag de middenweg gekozen dus jij bent nu grijs. En met jou iedereen die onder huis Potter/ Prosper en Griffoendor valt. Maar omdat huis Goedleers, huis Lubbermans en huis Bonkel bij jou staan. En wij ons bij de Wikenweegschaar hebben verenigd. Zijn wij hier nu allemaal grijs".  
>Met een vragende blik hoopte ze dat Harry alles had begrepen.<br>"Dus precies waar deze avond voor bedoeld was" vertelde Harry haar.

Juist en door het samen vertegenwoordigen van deze avond. Zijn een hoop kanten tot een gekomen. Met als resultaat een overwicht van grijs.

Die nacht werd het nog laat voordat iedereen eindelijk weg of naar bed ging.

*#*

Drie dagen later verscheen Andromeda voor de poorten van Azkaban. Met heel veel moeite had ze een gesprek kunnen regelen met alle leden van huize Zwart. Hoewel ze misschien de naam niet droeg bleef ze wel altijd een lid van de familie. Je had geen rechten maar je bloed bleef dat van een zwart. En het hoofd van de familie was Sirius zwart.

De naam Zwart zelf droeg nog een bepaald gewicht in de toverwereld, en dat kon niemand ontkennen. En dat was ook de rede dat Andromeda de ontmoeting voor elkaar had gekregen. Het feit dat ze nu een Potter was had daar ook bij geholpen.

Met veel moeite en de hulp van Amalia had ze kunnen regelen dat het in een aparte kamer zou gebeuren. En daarom liep ze dan ook met haar hoofd omhoog de gevangenis binnen. Toen ze zich had aangemeld werd ze een bepaalde kamer binnen geleid. Deze kamer was voorzien van een spreuk bezwering. Binnen kon je wel toveren maar er was een gedeelte eromheen waar dat niet kon. Dit was voor de bescherming van het bezoek en de gevangenen. Maar vooral voor het personeel van de gevangenis.

Andromeda zat alleen in de kamer en keek een beetje om zich heen. Het was een simpele vierkante kamer met geen ramen. Er stond een simpele tafel met vier stoelen. Inwendig hoopte ze dat ze hier goed aan deed. Bella had haar gevraagd om alles aan Bellatrix te gaan vertellen. Ze wilde haar waarschuwen voor wie ze was. Ook wilde ze hebben dat Narcissa wist van haar bestaan. Het was haar namelijk opgevallen dat Narcissa onbewust Harry aan het beschermen was. En zich tegen de wil van haar man keerde. En dat kon alleen maar tot iets goeds lijden.

Andromeda zat nog maar net toen de deur openging en Narcissa naar binnen kwam gelopen.  
>"Andromeda, jij bent geen zwart meer hoe kan jij een familie bijeenkomst bijeen roepen". Was de eerste vraag van Narcissa. Het kleine glimlachje dat zich rond de mond van Andromeda bevond voorspelde niet veel goeds. En toch was het zeer rustgevend voor Narcissa.<br>"Mijn heer heeft vele connecties en is pas twaalf jaar. En als ik mij niet vergis heb jij ook een zwak voor hem net als ik, En hoewel mijn naam niet Zwart is, is mijn bloed dat wel".

Narcissa keek haar zuster door dringend aan. Ze wist dat ze het over Harry Potter had. En het was ook waar dat ze een zwak voor hem had. Maar kon ze dat zo openlijk toegeven. Harry Potter was de heer van Andromeda, maar niet die van haar. Drie dagen geleden was ze nog op het feest in kasteel potter geweest. Die avond had ze haar ogen uitgekeken.

Heer Potter had een stempel gedrukt op de hele avond. Hij had duidelijk laten zien dat hij voor een verschuiving in de Wikenweegschaar zou zorgen. Huizen Bonkel had zich visueel bij hem aangesloten door hem door de zaal te lijden. Het zelfde had Minerva gedaan met Marcel Lubbermans. David Goedleers en Augusta Lubbermans hadden dat ook gedaan. En het was allemaal weer terecht gekomen bij heer Potter. Maar het mooiste was het stam punt dat hij nam tegen over minister Droebel, en dat alleen maar voor de eer van de vrouw van Bogrod. Haar man Lucius had hem daarvoor nog twee dagen vervloekt.

Even dacht ze nog terug aan het moment dat ze binnen kwam. Lucius wilde alleen maar gaan omdat hij wist dat iedereen daar zou zijn. Het was namelijk niet iedere dag dat je het Potter kasteel binnen mocht. Hij hoopte dat hij het hele feest had kunnen ontregelen. Maar alles was vanaf het begin mislukt. Toen Lucius en Draco hem met de nek hadden aangekeken en zo naar binnen liepen moest ze inwendig lachen. Ze wist dat haar zuster met Harry Potter moest gaan trouwen en dat zou hem tot Familie maken. En ook moest ze even terug denken aan de kus die ze hem had gegeven. Die kus die ze van haar zuster Bellatrix moest geven. Zelf dacht ze nog dat het niet veel zou betekenen maar niets was minderwaar. Heer potter had zachte lippen en daar had haar zuster haar voor gewaarschuwd. En daar moest ze nog vaak aan terug denken. Vooral omdat Lucius daar niets van af wist. Dat maakte het toch ook weer spannender voor haar. Ook was het de eerste echte kus die ze had gehad in de laatste 13 jaar.

"Ja Andromeda ik heb een zwak voor heer potter. Ik zal het niet ontkennen maar het is zo". Even moest Narcissa nadenken voor ze verder ging.  
>"Hij heeft mij vaker dan ooit laten zien waartoe hij instaat is. En ook hoe hij het hart van Bellatrix heeft veroverd dat doet mij meer dan goed". Andromeda knikte en wees haar een stoel. Voor de tweede maal ging de deur open en nu verscheen Sirius in de kamer. Hij omhelsde Andromeda en keek wantrouwend naar Narcissa.<p>

"Sirius, Narcissa heeft de goedkeuring van Bella en ze is hier voor een goed doel". Vertelde Andromeda hem vlug toen ze zijn blik had gezien.  
>"Bella, de Bella van Harry" vroeg Sirius aan Andromeda. Andromeda knikte naar Sirius. Narcissa die het niet begreep keek opnieuw naar Andromeda.<br>"Bella, dat is toch Bellatrix vaals. Wat heeft die hiermee te maken". Vroeg Narcissa aan Andromeda. De blaffende lach van Sirius deed haar een beetje vreemd opkijken. De blik van Sirius naar Andromeda ontging haar niet.  
>"Ze weet het nog niet" vroeg Sirius aan Andromeda. Die schudde enkel van nee. Opnieuw klonk de blaffende lach van Sirius door de kamer heen.<p>

Toen de deur voor de derde maal open ging keek iedereen op. Daar stond een hopeloze heks. Bellatrix keek de kamer rond en liet haar blik op Narcissa vallen.  
>"Hoe is het met mijn man" riep ze meteen uit toen ze Narcissa zag staan. Narcissa keek haar aan en wist niet echt goed wat of ze haar moest zeggen. De laatste keer dat ze Bellatrix bij haar toekomstige man had gezien was het in st Holisto. Toen stond ze nog versteld van de gevoelens die ze voor heer Potter had.<br>"Alles is goed Bellatrix. Ik heb begrepen dat hij hier over een week ook bij jouw wild zijn. Ze kon het niet helpen om een beetje ontroerd te worden toen Bellatrix, Harry meteen tot haar man benoemde.

Dit was het punt dat Andromeda ingreep.  
>"Dat is nou precies het punt waarom wij hier zijn. Het gaat om jouw Bellatrix, maar vooral om Harry Potter, jouw man". Iedereen in de kamer keek haar vragend aan. Andromeda begon met het vertellen van het verhaal van Harry Potter. Narcissa en Bellatrix die al het meeste hadden gehoor van Tops keken niet verbaasd op. Sirius daarin tegen had het veel zwaarder. Het was zijn fout dat hij in Azkaban zat, en ook dat hij niet voor Harry had gezorgd.<p>

Vlak daarna begon Andromeda te vertellen over de kleine Bella. Het was best wel schrikken toen ze hoorde dat Bella eigenlijk Bellatrix was. Bellatrix zelf begon zich erg ongemakkelijk te voelen. Maar dat was iets waar Andromeda zich niets van aan trok. Ze vertelde dat Bellatrix op de een of andere manier was teruggestuurd door Voldermort. Wanneer en waarom, dat was iets dat ze niet wisten. Wel kon Andromeda hen vertellen dat het enige wat de kleine Bella moest doen was de grote Harry Potter doden. En ook dit deed de maag van de volwassen Bellatrix opnieuw omdraaien.

Voor de ogen van haar familie zakte de volwassen Bellatrix in elkaar. Sirius was de eerste die haar op ving. Met trillende handen en knieën werd Bellatrix op een stoel gezet. Andromeda ging bij haar zuster staan en vroeg of het ging. Bellatrix keek met tranen in haar ogen naar haar zuster op.

"Zeg me dat ze hem niet gevonden heeft. Zeg me dat mijn man veilig is". De toon die Bellatrix gebruikte was verdrietig maar vooral smekend.  
>"Het spijt me Bellatrix. Maar dat kan ik jou niet zeggen. Ze heeft hem namelijk al vijf jaar geleden leren kennen". Het was een antwoord dat Bellatrix niet wilde horen. En ze keek dan ook met tranen in haar ogen naar Andromeda.<br>"Hoe... Hoe heeft hij haar tegen gehouden al die jaren. Hoe komt het dat hij nog leeft dan". De vraag van Bellatrix, deed niets anders dan een lach rond de mond van Andromeda toveren.

Bellatrix wist zich even geen houding te geven en keek haar zuster recht in de ogen aan.  
>"Waarom sta jij nou te lachen, het gaat wel over de jongen van mijn dromen ja". Bellatrix werd met de seconde kwader en ging bijna tekeer tegen haar zuster.<br>"Ik ben nog niet uit Azkaban of hij word alweer met de dood bedreigd. En jij lacht daar alleen maar om. Maar hem helpen ho maar. Nee, jij komt mij hier doodleuk vertellen dat hij ieder moment vermoord kan worden." Bellatrix stond op en begon door de kamer heen te lopen.  
>"En jij bent nu hier, moet jij hem niet gaan beschermen als jij dit allemaal weet, hij is nog niet eens dertien. EN HOU OP MET LACHEN". Riep ze Andromeda fel toe.<p>

Nu kon Andromeda het helemaal niet meer houden. Ze lag rollend van het lachen op de grond. Toen ze na tien minuten bij kwam nam ze haar zusje in haar armen. In de eerste instantie duwde Bellatrix haar nog weg, maar gaf wat later toch toe. En liet haar hoofd rusten op de schouder van haar oudere zuster.  
>"Bellatrix schat, Ik hoef niets aan Bella te doen. Jij bent Bella en Bella is jou weet je nog wel. En net als bij jou heeft hij ook haar hart al veroverd. En het was ook Bella die ervoor gezorgd heeft, dat jij bij jou man ik het ziekenhuis kon zijn. Ze vertrouwde niemand anders dan zichzelf daarvoor". Bellatrix keek haar opnieuw met grote ogen aan. Ze kon het niet geloven, was ze echt door zichzelf bij Harry gebracht.<p>

Sirius keek het allemaal aan en stond perplex bij het geen wat voor zijn ogen was gebeurd. Hij wist inmiddels dat Bellatrix hier ook in een verkleinde versie was. En ook dat zijn nichtje met zijn peetzoon moest trouwen. Maar dat ze zoveel gevoel voor hem had dat wist hij nog niet. En dat was ook het geen wat hem het meeste deed verbazen. Sirius keek van Bellatrix naar Andromeda.  
>"Oke wat wil je dat we doen Andromeda" vroeg hij dan ook meteen.<p>

Even keek Andromeda hem recht aan, Langzaam schoof ze haar blik op Bellatrix en daarna op Narcissa.  
>"Oke het is eigenlijk heel simpel Ik wil dat jullie een belofte afleggen op jullie magie dat jullie er alles aan zullen doen om Bella en Harry te beschermen. Ik zelf zal die belofte ook doen".<p>

Narcissa was de enige die een beetje terughoudend was. In haar hart wilde ze alles doen voor haar kleine zusje. Maar ze wist ook dat ze thuis nog een dooddoener had zitten. Het was iets wat Sirius ook was opgevallen. Met een paar passen liep hij op Narcissa af. Hij legde zijn handen op haar schouders en zijn voorhoofd tegen dat van haar. Het was iets dat hij vroeger ook al deed. Altijd als er dan iets was wat Narcissa dwars zat, was dit de manier om het uit haar te krijgen.  
>"Narcissa, Wat is er met jou. Ik ken jou lang genoeg en weet dat er wat is". Narcissa keek Sirius aan en wilde haar blik weg draaien. Sirius nam haar wangen in zijn handen en hield haar tegen.<p>

"Narcissa, Doe het nou eens niet. Ik ben jou neef en ik ken jou. Dus kijk me aan en zeg wat er is". Narcissa keek naar beneden en deed er alles aan om maar niet in de ogen van Sirius te kijken. Sirius echter hield zijn voorhoofd tegen dat van haar en wachtte rustig af. Met een diepe zucht rukte Narcissa haar hoofd naar achteren.

"Okee, Okee" riep ze gefrustreerd uit.  
>"Het is Lucius, wat moet ik thuis gaan zeggen.<br>O Lucius ik heb een belofte op mijn magie gemaakt, en ik moet Bellatrix beschermen. Kijk dat zal hij goed vinden. Maar als ik hem zeg, ik moet Harry potter beschermen. God ik heb hem al een maand geleden moeten tegen houden. Hij had Harry bijna in de gang van Zweinstein gedood. Alleen omdat die jonge Dobby uit zijn klauwen had gered". Narcissa begon een tirade over alles wat Lucius van Harry Potter vond en iedereen in de kamer keek haar met open mond aan. Ze ging bijna een kwartier door toen ze langzaam weer rustig begon te worden.

"Nee, hij kan hem niet uitstaan. En dan hebben we nog Harry Potter. Een jonge van 12 die een Basilisk heeft vermoord. En als ik de verhalen van Draco moet geloven dan was dat beest meer dat twintig meter lang. En hij heeft hem met een zwaard gedood. Niet eens met magie ".

Bellatrix keek haar zuster met grote ogen aan en toen na Andromeda.  
>"Jij wist het he ANDROMEDA, jij wist het allemaal he" vroeg Bellatrix haar met een klein beetje venijn in haar stem. Andromeda knikte langzaam.<br>"En jij dacht ook even niet om mij dat ook even te vertellen. Wie laat die jongen toch steeds in die situaties belanden". Vroeg ze meteen.  
>Andromeda keek naar de grond en mummelde wat. Bellatrix, Narcissa en ook Sirius keken haar nu aan. Alleen Narcissa wist wat er allemaal ongeveer gebeurd was op school. Alleen had zij een andere versie gehoord. Zij hoorde dat Harry het zelf had gedaan, dat enkel en alleen maar om aandacht te krijgen, maar ook om de held te kunnen spelen.<br>Natuurlijk wist Narcissa dat de verhalen van Draco erg overdreven waren. Maar dat wist ze in het begin ook niet. Nee, daar was ze in de ziekenzaal achter gekomen. Dus ook Narcissa keek met aandacht op naar Andromeda.

Andromeda slikte even en keek ook nu weer naar de grond.  
>"Het was en is Albus Perkamentus die het allemaal heeft toe gelaten. De littekens en de gebeurtenissen op en voor zijn schooltijd. Hij wist ervan en heeft er niets aan gedaan.<br>In het eerste jaar heeft Harry samen met Bella Voldermort verjaagd en een leraar gedood. En in het tweede jaar heeft hij het opnieuw gedaan. Alleen was Voldermort een herinnering en jij Bellatrix, lag Verstijfd van angst op de ziekenzaal. Hij heeft toen Ginny Wemel gered en de slang gedood omdat die jou had verstijfd".

Bellatrix zakte op de stoel en keek weer wezenloos voor zich uit. Waarom overkwam haar kleine Harry dit allemaal.  
>Sirius keek alleen maar verbaasd. Dit was allemaal nieuw voor hem en hij wist ook niet echt goed wat of hij moest doen. Hij wist wel wat hij aan het probleem van Narcissa kon doen.<br>"Oke we zweren de eed van bescherming en een eed van geheimhouding voor alles en iedereen. Op die manier zal onze magie ook Narcissa gaan redden.

Narcissa was opgelucht toen Sirius het voorstelde. Het was ook de redding die ze wilde. Zeker nadat ze haar zusje samen met Harry in de ziekenzaal had zien zitten. Pas nu ook drong het tot haar door dat de kleine Bella Vaals eigenlijk haar zusje was. Het meisje dat zoveel op haar leek, bleek haar dus ook echt te zijn. Het gekken was dat ze alleen maar meer respect kreeg voor Harry potter. Die Jonge had iets speciaals en ook iets angstigs om hem heen. Al drie keer had hij heer Voldermort tegen gehouden. De drie keer waar zij van wist. En dat had nog geen volwassen tovenaar gedaan. En Harry was pas twaalf. En hij was nog zo gewoon. Nee, Harry zou iemand worden om rekening mee te houden. En als zijn Bella het zelfde als de Bellatrix was die nu voor haar stond dan zouden ze samen een stel zijn, die niet zomaar gestopt konden worden. Zelfs niet door die heer Voldermort van haar man.

Gezamenlijk legde ze de eed af en ook die van geheimhouding. Alleen Andromeda vertelde in die eed dat ze het aan Bella zou vertellen. Omdat die haar gevraagd had wat met de Bellatrix van nu te regelen. En in eens van uit het niets sloeg Andromeda drie keer op het achterhoofd van Sirius.  
>"Auuww, waar was dat voor" schreeuwde hij.<p>

"Dat is omdat je Nymphadora over dat plekje achter mijn linker oor hebt verteld. Ze laat me nu geen ochtend meer met rust. Jij rotzak. Zelfs in de bak maak je mijn leven nog tot een hel".  
>Mompelende liep Andromeda na een knuffel met Bellatrix en Sirius weer weg. Het was het einde van het bezoek. Sirius en Bella werden terug gebracht en Narcissa liep achter haar oudste zuster aan.<p>

Zonder ook maar een woord te zeggen liepen ze gezamenlijk naar de boot. Op de boot draaide Narcissa zich naar Andromeda.  
>"Je weet dat ik niet zoveel kan doen he voor hen beide" vertelde ze haar.<br>"Dat weet ik Narcissa. Maar alles wat je kunt doen is mooi. En om eerlijk te zijn ik denk niet dat Harry het nodig heeft. Ik maak me meer zorgen om Bella. En vooral om de genen die Bella wat aan doet". Het laatste deed Narcissa opkijken.

"Hoe bedoel je dat nou weer Andromeda" vroeg ze dan ook meteen. Met haar ogen keek ze naar de lucht en toen naar Narcissa.  
>"Harry traint nu met mijn dochter. En het gebeurd vaak dat wij dan bij hem staan te kijken. Samen met zijn vrienden leren ze van alles. Dat ze dat willen, dat komt hoofdzakelijk door de eerste twee school jaren". Narcissa keek haar aan en begreep wat ze bedoelde. En als ze terug dacht aan Harry snapte ze ook waarom die het zou willen.<p>

"Jij hebt gezien hoeveel kracht hij had om Droebel naar buiten te blazen. En ik kan jou zeggen dat hij een hoop heeft achter gehouden. Als een van de spreuken van sneep of Perkamentus Bella had geraakt. Dan hadden die het vandaag niet meer na kunnen vertellen. Dat is nou een ding dat ik zeker weet ".  
>Narcissa kon het bijna niet geloven. Ze wist dat Harry sterk was maar dat hij inhield dat wist ze nog niet.<p>

"Laat ik het jou anders zeggen Narcissa. Als hij duelleert met tops geeft ze hem alles wat ze heeft. David goedleers doet het zelfde. Zij doen het omdat ze alles nodig hebben in een gevecht met hem. En nog kunnen ze maar amper van hem winnen Ze winnen het van hem door ervaring en de hoeveelheid spreuken die ze kennen. Als het om magie zou gaan dan zijn ze baby's vergeleken bij hem. En het ergste is nog dat hij zelf niet eens weet hoe sterk hij werkelijk is".

Andromeda nam afscheid van Narcissa en Verdwijnselde. Met die laatste woorden liet ze een verbouwereerde Narcissa achter.


	4. (BTK 3) H4 Kluis Bellatrix en kluis Pott

(BTK 3) H4 Kluis Bellatrix en kluis Potter.

Narcissa, liep een beetje verward het landhuis van de Malfidusen binnen. Er was een hoop dat ze in een korte tijd had geleerd. Het eerste wat ze had geleerd was dat haar zuster Bellatrix met de grote Harry Potter moest gaan trouwen. En die jonge was nog maar 12 jaar. Oke hij zou bijna 13 worden maar dat was hij nog niet. Het was wel overduidelijk dat Harry en Bellatrix verliefd op elkaar waren.

En dan was er nog dat feest van een paar dagen geleden. Daar had ze de laatste dans van Harry met Bella gezien. Daar straalde nog meer liefde uit dan in haar hele huwelijk met Lucius. Draco had nog wel een opmerking gemaakt over dat modderbloedje van potter. Maar hij moest eens weten wat zij nu wist.

Merlijn, wat zou ze wel niet doen om uit dat huwelijk met Lucius te komen. Ze hoefde alleen maar een zoon te baren en dan waren haar verplichtingen gedaan. En ze had geluk gehad. Haar eerste kind was Draco een jongen. Toen had ze nog even wat hoop. Ze zou hem gaan opvoeden als een waardig lid van de maatschappij. Maar daar dacht haar man anders over. Nog voor ze wat kon doen had hij hem al in een dooddoener gevormd. Ze verafschuwde haar zoon nu bijna net zo erg als dat ze haar man verafschuwde.

Nee, nadat ze Harry Potter in de ziekenzaal op Zweinstein had gezien wist ze beter. Er was weer hoop voor de tovenaars gemeenschap. En Harry was en zou de leider zijn. Ze had het gezien hij was rechtvaardig. Hij was trouw naar ieder wezen. En hij was ook loyaal naar hen. Hij was alles wat ze in een zoon had gewild. Helaas Draco had andere plannen. En geen een ervan lijden naar iets goed.

Met een glas wijn in haar hand keek ze haar kamer rond. Lucius was weg en zou pas weer over een dag of drie thuis zijn. Hij was vast bij een van zijn andere vrouwen. Ze vond het best op die manier. Dan hoefde zij hem niet te helpen met zijn lusten. En zijn sadistische nijgingen.  
>Draco sliep bij een van de zoons van de andere dooddoeners. Waarschijnlijk bij die Korzel of die Kwast.<p>

Met nog een glas wijn ging ze naar haar eigen kamer. Het was tijd om wat te gaan plannen. Ze zou Harry en Bella gaan helpen. Die twee horen bij elkaar en dat zal gaan lukken ook. Het wordt maar eens tijd dat ze voor spion ging spelen.

*#*

Het was vroeg in de ochtend toen Harry door een kleine raket werd wakker gemaakt.  
>"Harry ik moet vandaag praktijk examen doen. Mag ik jou toverstok gebruiken. Die zal mij geluk brengen". Met de slaap nog in zijn ogen keek Harry naar het meisje wat boven op hem lag.<br>"Aristona Mag ik eerst waker worden". Vroeg Harry iets wat geamuseerd.  
>"Nee Harry, ik wil jou stok zodat ik nog even kan oefenen". Harry keek zijn zusje aan en gaf haar zijn stok. Met een glimlach van oor tot oor rende ze de kamer weer uit. Harry stond ook op en liep zijn badkamer in. Tien minuten later kwam hij de keuken in en zag Daphne zitten.<p>

"Sorry, dat het zo vroeg is maar Aristona bleef maar zeuren". Harry haalde zijn schouders op en ging zitten.  
>"het geeft niet Daphne. Ik had toch nog niets anders te doen. Daar kwam bij dat ik toch wakker moest worden want er lag een meisje bij mij in bed". Daphne deed haar wenkbrauw omhoog en vroeg.<br>"Een meisje Potter, en waarom dan wel" vroeg Daphne een beetje gespeeld kwaad.  
>"Ja een meisje die niets anders dan mijn toverstok wilde hebben" vertelde Harry haar met een glimlach. Daphne giechelde en luisterde weer naar wat Harry verder ging vertellen.<p>

"Vandaag gaan we naar Goudgrijp. Mijn moeder wilde daar voor een boek kijken." Daphne keek Harry even aan. Ze wilde hem dolgraag vragen om welk boek dat ging. Net als Hermelien wilde zij ook alleen maar in de bibliotheek hangen. Maar ze wilde ook bij Harry zijn.  
>Harry, had door hoe ze in een twee strijd was verwikkeld en liet het even begaan.<p>

"Kijk Daphne, Mijn moeder heeft een boek gebruikt om mij en mijn oma aan elkaar te verbinden doormiddel van haar bloed. Het zelfde heeft Alice gedaan met Marcel. En omdat mijn moeder haar leven voor mij heeft gegeven is de spreuk in werking getreden. Bij Marcel is dat niet gebeurd omdat Alice nog in leven is". Daphne knikte en liet hem weten dat ze hem begreep.

"Nou dat boek lag eerst altijd in mijn kinderkamer. Dit omdat niemand ooit naar zo een boek in de kamer van een baby zou gaan zoeken. Maar omdat Perkamentus hier ieder half jaar kwam zoeken heeft mijn moeder hem naar onze familie kluis laten brengen, en daar moet ik hem vandaag gaan ophalen". Daphne wilde nog net gaan vragen waarom toen Harry het haar uit zijn eigen ging vertellen.  
>"Het boek heet, BLOED UIT DE ZIEL. Het is een boek vol met zwarte magie. Het is geen duistere magie maar een soort Voodoo. En bijna alle spreuken hebben te maken met bloed. En ook met de ziel van de persoon die hem gebruikt. Hoe zuiverder de ziel hoe sterker de magie".<p>

Daphne stond op en begon door de kamer heen te lopen. Ze had van haar moeder gehoord dat Harry aan Minerva was gebonden. En ook hoe sterk die spreuk moest zijn geweest. Ook had ze gehoord dat Lilly Potter net zo slim was als Hermelien Griffel. En nu had ze van Harry gehoord dat de spreuken extra gevoed zouden worden door de ziel. En een zuivere ziel gaf meer kracht.  
>Ze keek over haar schouder naar Harry en bedacht zich dat er geen zuiverder ziel bestond als die van hem.<p>

"Harry waarom moeten wij dat boek gaan halen. Ik zou niet weten welke spreuk jij op dit moment moet hebben" vroeg ze hem. Harry keek haar aan en glimlachte. Met zijn hand klopte hij op de zitting naast hem. Dat was iets dat ze zich geen tweede keer liet zeggen. Met maar twee stappen stond ze naast hem en plofte op de plek naast hem neer. Met haar hoofd op zijn schouder en dicht tegen hem aan wachtte ze op zijn uitleg.

"Ik heb mijn moeder verteld over dame Zweinstein. En ook wat we met haar willen gaan doen. Zij heeft mij weer verteld dat ze al eens een keer met dame Zweinstein heeft gesproken. Nu kon ze het boek waar we het net over hadden goed herinneren, en ook een aantal spreuken, dat er instonden. Zo was er een ritueel dat een magische eenheid weer tot een vaste vorm kon maken. Ze wist alleen niet wat er voor nodig zou zijn.  
>Dus daarom ga ik vandaag met Bella naar mijn kluis en ga het boek zoeken. Dit terwijl Aristona met mijn oma haar praktijk examen voor het eerste jaar gaat afleggen. Ik heb van mijn oma ook gehoord dat ze al bijna een heel jaar hier op het potter kasteel aan het oefenen was. Nog voor dat Aristona het mij had verteld. Maar dat ga ik haar natuurlijk niet zeggen".<p>

Daphne knikte dat het zo was en kroop nog wat dichter tegen hem aan. Het was een heerlijk gevoel dat ze had nu ze zo dicht bij Harry was.  
>"Zeg mag ik de andere kant hebben of hou je hem helemaal voor je zelf Daphne". Klonk de stem van Bella. Daphne keek even verschrikt op. Ze had Bella niet zien staan, en al helemaal niet horen aan komen. Bella kroop tegen de andere kant van Harry en vroeg of Daphne ook mee wilde gaan. Vragend keek ze naar Harry. Ze wist niet zeker of hij het wel goed zou vinden. Maar de blik van Harry was overtuigend genoeg.<p>

Bella kroop tegen de andere kant van Harry aan en vroeg waar ze het over hadden.  
>"Oooo niets bijzonders. Allen over meisjes die s 'morgens bij hem in bed liggen en vragen om zijn toverstokje" vertelde Daphne aan Bella. Bella die Aristona al had gezien met de toverstok van Harry wist wat Daphne bedoelde.<br>"Oooo Harry, is dat zo. Laat jij zo maar jouw toverstokje zien aan elk meisje dat er om vraagt" vroeg Bella weer. Harry keek van Bella naar Daphne en zijn blik werd steeds banger.  
>'Hee wacht eens even jullie weten het al" riep Harry uit. En de beide dames gierde het uit.<p>

Het was dus ook zo dat ze drie uur later allemaal in de lekke ketel stonden. Nou Bella en Daphne stonden Harry lag languit op de grond. Hij had het reizen met de openhaard nog steeds niet onder de knie.

Harry zou samen met Bella en Daphne naar Goudgrijp gaan, en daar na al hun boeken op halen. Maar ook meteen die voor het tweede jaar van Aristona. Minerva en Isabella zouden dan naar het ministerie gaan voor het examen van Aristona.  
>Harry ging even op zijn hurken zitten en keek Aristona aan.<br>"Hier je mag vandaag mijn toverstok gebruiken". Aristona keek hem met open mond aan en gaf hem meteen een knuffel.  
>"Nu weet ik zeker dat ik het ga halen" riep ze uit. Met die laatste woorden verlieten de twee groepjes elkaar door iedere een andere kant op te gaan.<p>

*#*

En half uur later liep Harry met aan zijn handen de beide dames Goudgrijp sierlijk binnen. Met wat vriendelijke woorden naar Grijphaak en naar de andere Kobolden liep hij mee richting zijn kluis. De tocht naar beneden in het karretje vond hij heerlijk net als Bella. Daphne was er niet zo blij mee maar kon zich wel lekker aan Harry vast houden.  
>De zoektocht in de kluis nam ook niet zoveel tijd in beslag. De hulp die Lilly gaf via haar kleine schilderij was zeer welkom. En had alles ook vele malen versneld. Het was net buiten de kluis toen Harry en Bella iets voelde.<p>

"Harry ik voel me niet zo lekker. Het is net als of er iets aan mij trekt". Vertelde Bella aan Harry. Harry keek haar even aan.  
>"Het is raar Bella meer ik heb dat gevoel ook". Beide richtte hun blik nu op Daphne. Die haalde alleen maar haar schouders op en vertelde hen dat ze niets voelde. Bella keek voor zich uit en begon langzaam vooruit te lopen. Bij een kluis aan het einde van de gang bleef ze stil staan.<p>

Grijphaak was achter haar gaan staan en pakte haar hand beet toen ze de kluis wilde aan raken.  
>"Het spijt me mevrouw maar die kluis is niet van u. en als u die aan raakt word u erin gezogen. Wij kunnen u er dan pas over een week weer uithalen".<br>Harry begreep het niet helemaal en vroeg van wie die kluis dan wel was. Even keek Grijphaak om zich heen. Hij mocht nooit de naam van de eigenaar prijsgeven. Maar dit was heer Potter die het hem vroeg. Heer potter de heer over zijn huis, en vriend van de kobolden.

De twijfel die Grijphaak voelde was duidelijk zichtbaar. Hij nam dan ook het besluit om zijn vader erbij te gaan halen. Iets dat Daphne heel verstandig van hem vond. Als een dochter van een heer wist ze dat je nooit een besluit mocht nemen waar hij niet van afwist. Dus geduldig wachtte ze met zijn drieën af tot dat Bogrod er ook bij was.

Het duurde niet lang voordat Bogrod tussen het groepje in stond. Hij keek eerst even naar Harry door vervolgens naar Bella Te kijken. Daarna keek hij naar de kluis alsof hij hem aan het inspecteren was.  
>Toen hij zich uiteindelijk omdraaide pakte hij Bella voorzichtig bij de hand.<br>"Bella deze kluis is de kluis van jou andere ik die nu in Azkaban zit. Zij en alleen zij kan hem open maken. Nu weet ik dat jij haar ook bent dus neem ik aan dat ook jij hem kan openen. De vraag is alleen waarom wil jij deze kluis open maken".

Bella keek verbouwereerd naam Bogrod. Ze wist dat hij wist dat ze Bellatrix Zwart was. En aan de grote ogen van Grijphaak wist ze dat hij het nog niet wist. En waarom ze deze kluis wilde openen wist ze zelf ook niet. Alleen dat er iets was dat haar naar zich toe trok.  
>Dit was ook het genen wat ze aan Bogrod vertelde. Bogrod echter keek opnieuw bedenkelijk naar de kluis deur.<br>"Bogrod waar denk jij aan op dit moment" vroeg de stem van Lilly uit haar schilderij.  
>"Ah, Lilly het is goed om jou weer eens te zien. Het is zo lang geleden" riep Bogrod Joviaal. Opnieuw keek hij naar de deur.<br>"Bella zou jij hem voor mij willen openen. Dan kunnen we kijken wat daar binnen is dat jou en Harry roept". Bella knikte van ja en legde haar hand op de kluisdeur.

Wat er volgde was een hoop gekraak en een irritant gepiep toen de deur van uit zichzelf openging. Binnen in lagen er stapels met goudstukken. Maar ook een hoop foto albums. Harry kon het niet laten om er even gauw door een aantal van die albums heen te bladeren. Alles stond erin tot op het punt dat Bella moest trouwen. Van af dat moment was er geen album meer te bekennen. Bella zelf liep door de kluis heen. Achterin de kluis waren een aantal planken met daarop allemaal gouden en zilveren spullen.  
>Midden in die spullen stond een enkele graal.<p>

Met een trillende vinger wees Bella op die graal. Het was een beker met het wapen van Zweinstein erop. Bella wilde hem eerst gaan pakken maar trok snel haar handen terug. Harry had het gezien en stond meteen naast haar. Het was net alsof ze haar handen had gebrand aan die graal. Nu wilde Harry hem ook pakken maar ook hij trok zijn handen terug. Alleen Bogrod kreeg hem te pakken maar ook hij liet hem naar een paar seconden los.

Met een tang van een meter pakte ze de graal op en verlieten de kluis. Toen ze tien minuten later in het kantoor van Bogrod zaten keken ze allemaal naar de graal. Er was iets met die graal waar ze niets van af wisten. En ook Lilly leek het spoor even bijster.  
>"Bella, als ik vragen mag hoe voelt het. Als je die graal aan raakt" vroeg Lilly haar.<p>

Bella had haar blik op de graag gericht en durfde niet naar iets anders te staren. Er was iets dat zo bekend voor kwam. Iets dat vertrouwd was. Maar ook iets dat ze niet wilde voelen. De graal had een warm maar vooral een kil gevoel. Het leek alsof ze hem tot diep in haar ziel kon voelen. Maar hoe kon ze dit aan Lilly vertellen. Ze voelde de hand van Harry in die van haar glijden. En in haar andere hand voelde ze die van Daphne. Ze voelde meteen de kracht van haar innige vrienden door haar heen vloeien. Nu ook wist ze meteen wat die graal bij haar naar boven deed komen. Even deed ze haar ogen dicht en zakte meteen op de grond neer.

Wat er precies gebeurd was wist ze niet. Maar ze hoorde wel dat ze was flauwgevallen. Zelf had ze een droom gehad die eng en toch vertrouwd was. En die droom ging over de graal. Ze vertelde dan ook meteen wat ze gedroomd had. En ook dat de graal in die droom zat. Maar het was zo raar. Ze had die graal nog nooit eerder gezien. Lilly vroeg haar dan ook om de droom helemaal te vertellen. Bella knikte en ging op een stoel zitten.

"Ik weet niet of het, het verleden was of de toekomst. Maar ik stond voor de kluis en achter mij stond Voldermort. Met de graal in zijn hand vertelde hij mij dat ik die op de achterste plank moest zetten. Wat er ook zou gebeuren ik moest daar van afblijven en er nooit met iemand over spreken. Ik mocht het zelfs niet tegen die eikel van een man van mij zeggen. Toen ik hem vroeg waarom niet vertelde hij mij het volgende".

"Bellatrix mijn trouwe dienaar. Dit is de graal van Huffelpuf. Deze heb ik uit het kasteel gestolen toen ik daar nog op school zat. Deze graal heb ik met een speciale vloek versleuteld. Laten we het zo zeggen. Ik heb er mijn Ziel en zaligheid in gedaan. Deze graal moet jij voor mij veilig houden en hem nooit aan iemand meer laten zien. Mocht ik ooit dood gaan geef deze dan aan een jongen van rond de twintig. Van daaruit zal ik alles zelf doen. Is dat begrepen".

"Wat of Voldermort daarmee bedoelde weet ik niet. Wel heb ik hem toen op die achterste plank gezet. In die droom leek het wel alsof hij iets heel waardevols aan mij had gegeven. Hij vertelde ook dat dit nr. vier van de zeven was. En nr. vijf was ook al zo dierbaar voor hem vertelde hij me. Het gekken was dat hij wel heel erg met zijn familiering zat te spelen.

Niemand begreep iets van de droom die Bella aan de andere had verteld. Alleen Lilly liep in en uit haar schilderij. Harry zag dat ze aan het pezen was en wilde dan ook wat vragen.  
>"Mam ik". "Nu even niet Harry laat mij denken". Harry hield van schrik zijn mond dicht. Hij luisterde aandachtig naar zijn moeder die aan het mompelen was.<p>

"Harry wat voelde jij bij die graal en wat voel je nu" vroeg zijn moeder ineens aan hem.  
>"Ik weet het niet mam. Eerst was het als of hij mij naar zich toetrok. En toen ik dicht bij was, was het eng. Ik voelde het ook in mijn litteken en in dat dag boek".<p>

Weer begon Lilly door haar schilderij te lopen. Ze mompelde weer en vertelde dat Harry het boek moest openen en op zoek moest gaan naar een Gruzielement. Het was ook niet lang daarna dat Bella de vier bladzijdes voor las waarin alles over gruzelementen te lezen was. Daphne hing weer over haar schouder heen en Harry luisterde aandachtig.  
>Toen Bella klaar was keek ze met angstige ogen naar Harry. In de blik van Lilly kon ze zien dat die de zelfde gedachten had als dat zij zelf had.<p>

"Harry, Jij... Jij bent een Gruzielement geweest. Net als het dagboek. Jij had net als ik iedere seconde van de dag bezeten kunnen worden door Voldermort. Hoe heb jij het overleefd. En hoe ben jij ervan af gekomen" was de vraag van Bella aan Harry. Harry zelf had daar geen antwoord op. Daphne echter dacht dat ze het wel wist.

Daphne was in een stoel gaan zitten en had het boek. BLOED UIT DE ZIEL. Open op haar schoot liggen. Lilly keek haar net als Bogrod doordringend aan. Bogrod had zelf ook wel eens van een Gruzielement gehoord maar er nog nooit een gezien. Daphne vond het heerlijk dat ze even die aandacht had en genoot er dan ook openlijk van.

"Nou zoals het in dit boek staat moet je een zuivere ziel hebben. Ik zelf ken geen andere ziel die zo zuiver is als dat van Harry". Iedereen knikte wat Harry weer een beetje ongemakkelijk maakte. Daphne echter lachte een beetje en ging weer verder.  
>"De ziel van Voldermort is donker en verdorven. Maar dat weten we allemaal. Een Gruzielement kan alleen een ziel over nemen die iets verdorven zou zijn. Bijvoorbeeld een ziel die overmand is met haat. Of een die vol zit met hebzucht.<br>Maar met een object zou die ziel het meteen kunnen over nemen. Dat hebben we gezien bij de graal en het dagboek. Dat Harry hem verslagen heeft kwam door Bella. Het was de liefde die hij voelde voor Bella. De liefde voor haar is zo groot dat Voldermort er niet tegen kon. Dat is dan ook naar mijn mening het geen wat Voldermort uit Harry heeft verdreven".

Lilly en Bella keken beide een beetje ongelovig naar Daphne. Ze wisten dat Harry veel voor Bella voelde maar kon het echt zo simpel zijn geweest. Was het echt enkel en alleen de liefde voor Bella dat, dat voor elkaar had gekregen. Maar hoe ze het ook wende en keerde, ze konden er geen andere verklaring voor vinden en namen het dan ook aan als zijnde de waarheid.  
>Nu voor het dagboek dat was een ander verhaal geweest. Die was verslagen door een giftand van de Basilisk. En er was slechts een middel dat sterker was dan het gif van een Basilisk. En dat waren de tranen van een feniks.<br>En dat verklaard ook weer waarom Harry het had overleefd.

Nu stond er alleen nog die graal voor hun neus. Bogrod vertelde dat hij geen gif had van een Basilisk, en hem dus ook niet zomaar kon vernietigen. Wel had hij een van de beste vloeken verbreker 's in diens en wilde die hier best wel voor in zetten. En dat zou Harry niet eens wat gaan kosten. Maar er was nog wel het probleem dat Harry een ding uit de kluis van een ander had gehaald. En hoewel Bellatrix nu ook naast hem stond. Was de echte eigenaressen van de kluis in Azkaban. En daar moest Harry eerst nog eens toestemming aan gaan vragen.

Het was ook iets dat zowel hij als Bella niet echt als een probleem zagen. Bellatrix was stapel op hem dus die zou wel mee werken. Daar gingen ze eigenlijk wel van uit. Maar het was ook iets dat ze later die avond nog wel zouden gaan bespreken. Want ze moesten nu eerst alle boeken nog gaan halen en dan gauw naar de lekke ketel. Zodat ze op tijd waren om die avond uit eten te gaan met de Goedleers en de Potters. Ook Arabella en Bella hoorde daarbij. Het was ook het etentje dat door David betaald zou worden.

Harry die vlak voor het verlaten van het kantoor aan Bogrod had gevraagd of die ook mee wilde zag hoe Bogrod peinzend over de graal heen hing.  
>"Harry denk je dat ik hier wat mee zou mogen proberen. Het zou een schat van informatie kunnen zijn" vroeg Bogrod hem.<br>"Tuurlijk Bogrod als ik de rapporten mag lezen" antwoorden Harry.  
>Bogrod lachte en knikte toen ze zijn kantoor weer uit liepen.<p> 


	5. (BTK 3) H5 Lekker eten

(BTK 3) H5 Lekker eten

Nadat ze alle spullen voor school hadden gehaald en ook de spullen die ze wilde hebben liepen Bella, Daphne en Harry richting de lekke ketel. Daar zouden ze zijn oma Mini en hun ouders ontmoeten. Tot hun verbazing stond alleen David op hen te wachten. Een beetje angstig liep Daphne naar haar vader toe. Je weet namelijk maar nooit wat er gebeurd kon zijn.

David die haar gezicht had gezien stelde haar meteen gerust.  
>"Hier is het adres van het restaurant. Het is aan het einde van de wegisweg. Als jullie daar vast heen gaan komen wij er zo aan. Het is namelijk wat uitgelopen met Aristona, Ze heeft het geweldig gedaan. We wachten nu alleen nog maar op de uitslag en daarna komen wij meteen naar jullie toe". Vertelde David hen gauw.<p>

De drie keken elkaar aan en knikte. Het was niet ongebruikelijk voor Daphne om ergens alleen naar toe te gaan. Het gebeurde wel vaker dat ze even moest wachten. Dus nam ze de twee anderen rustig mee naar het restaurant. Het restaurant was niet zo groot maar het was wel gezellig. En er waren gelukkig ook niet zoveel mensen. Bij binnen komst werden ze naar een hoek van het restaurant geleid om daar op de anderen te wachten. Voor Harry was dit de eerste keer in een restaurant dus hij keek zijn ogen uit.

Wat niet de eerste keer was maar wel heel erg vervelend was als mensen hem herkenden.  
>"Is het echt waar, bent u de grote Harry potter". Riep een van de serveersters uit.<p>

Harry liet zijn hoofd hangen en keek naar de grond. Dit was een van de dingen die hij niet leuk vond. Door de hele toverwereld werd hij gezien als een held. Hij die de grote Voldermort had verslagen. Maar er was niemand die wist hoe het voor hem was. Nou eigenlijk waren alleen Bella en Daphne de enige die het wel wisten.  
>Iedere keer als iemand hem vroeg of hij die grote Harry Potter was, dan ging er een steek van pijn door zijn hart. Het was altijd weer een herinnering aan de avond dat hij zijn ouders was verloren. Het was de avond dat zijn leven in een hel was veranderd. Een hel met de naam Duffeling. Maar er was bijna niemand die dat van hem wist. Nee, iedereen zag alleen maar de grote Harry Potter.<p>

De serveerster wachtte niet op een antwoord en riep haar baas er meteen bij.  
>"Kom eens kijken Anthony, hier de grote Harry Potter is bij ons in de zaak" riep ze luid. Ze had de woorden nog niet gezegd of er klonk een snuif van walging van uit een andere hoek van het restaurant.<p>

Allemaal keken ze tegelijk om naar de plek waar die snuif vandaan kwam. Daar in die hoek zat niemand anders dan Lucius Malfidus. Naast hem zat zijn vrouw Narcissa, en zijn zoon Draco. Narcissa keek met grote ogen naar Bella. Het was nog maar een paar dagen geleden dat ze gehoord had dat Bella haar echte zusje was. En nu keek ze haar recht aan. Ze wist nog niet wat haar man wilde gaan doen en kon dus ook nog niet zomaar gaan helpen. Wel keek ze met een zorgelijke blik naar Harry. Ze wist namelijk als geen ander hoe erg haar man Harry haten.

Harry die had de blik gezien en gaf het kleinste knikje van ja dat hij maar kon bedenken. Het was iedereen ontgaan behalve Narcissa en gaf dan ook het kleinste lachje terug aan Harry.  
>"Nou, nou, nou. Als dat niet de grote Harry Potter is". Sneerde Lucius. Draco die naast hem zat Lachte luid om de manier waarop zijn vader tegen Harry praatte. Narcissa keek haar zoon vuil aan maar dat ontging hem.<p>

"Nou wat doen kinderen die nog geen magie buiten de school mogen gebruiken in een restaurant hellemaal alleen". Was de vraag die Lucius aan hen stelde.  
>Harry keek hem schattend aan en wilde wat gaan zeggen. De woede die Harry had richting Lucius was al weer in de lucht om hem heen te voelen. Daphne pakte snel zijn hand en gaf voor hem antwoord.<p>

"Meneer Malfidus. Hoewel we graag met u zouden willen praten, Zijn wij hier niet voor uw plezier. Dus als u het niet erg vind zouden wij graag met rust gelaten willen worden".

Lucius keek kwaad naar Daphne. Even schatte hij haar in en bedacht zich wat hij kon doen. Daphne was de dochter van een vooraanstaand man. En David Goedleers zou het goed doen als bontgenoot. Even keek hij opzij naar Draco.  
>"Draco, was dit de jonge dame met wie jij een huwelijks contract wild hebben" vroeg Lucius aan zijn zoon. Draco knikte hevig van ja. En Daphne kneep in de hand van Harry.<br>Daphne had Harry en Bella al eens gewaarschuwd dat Draco haar wilde hebben. En in de magische wereld zou dat heel simpel zijn. Ze hoefde alleen maar te kijken naar de manier hoe Bellatrix aan Harry vast zat.

Dat was slechts een voorbeeld en die was goed. Maar voor Daphne zou het slecht zijn. Ze wilde bij Harry horen en niet verkocht worden aan Draco. En natuurlijk wist ze dat haar vader haar nooit in zo een contract zou duwen als ze het niet wilde. Maar je wist maar nooit hoe en of wat Lucius daarvoor zou doen.

"Daphne zal nooit van jouw Draco zijn. Ze hoort bij mij en Harry" schreeuwde Bella hem toe. Lucius keek even naar Bella en wees met een vinger in de richting van Bella.

"Draco is dat het modderbloedje dat het liefje van die Potter is" sneerde Lucius opnieuw.  
>"Noem mij geen Modderbloedje jij Vuilak jij, jij dooddoener" beet Bella hem terug. Lucius kreeg een grijns op zijn gezicht en draaide wat aan zijn wandelstok. Van uit het handvat daarvan haalde hij zijn toverstok te voorschijn. Bella en Daphne grepen ook meteen hun stok en stonden klaar om zich te verdedigen.<br>"Harry pak je toverstok we hebben jou hulp nodig". Siste Daphne fluisterend door haar tanden heen.  
>"Dat gaat niet Aristona heeft de mijne. En jullie moeten hem ook weg doen" fluisterde hij terug.<p>

Bella en Daphne keken Harry ongeloof waardig aan. Vertelde hij nou werkelijk dat zij hun stok weer weg moesten doen. Maar dat kon toch niet waar zijn. En toch toen ze zijn handen op hun handen voelden en hij ze naar beneden bracht toen wiste ze dat hij het meende. Ze moesten ze echt weg doen.  
>"We mogen geen magie gebruiken want we zijn minder jarig weten jullie nog. En Lucius is de vriend van Droebel". Pas nu snapte ze wat Harry bedoelde en borgen hun stokken weer op. Wat ze ook zouden doen Lucius zou altijd winnen.<p>

*#*

Aristona had net de laatste praktijk examens afgerond en stond nu te wachten op het moment dat ze naar haar zuster en Harry mocht. De toverstok van Harry was geweldig geweest en dat wilde ze hem dan ook zo snel mogelijk vertellen. Van uit de deur kwam David al naar hen toe gelopen.  
>"Daphne heeft ze al mee genomen naar het restaurant en zal daar op ons wachten. En hoe is het met jou gegaan kleine meid". Vroeg David aan Aristona. Aristona keek glunderend naar haar vader.<br>"Als mijn cijfers goed zijn dan zit ik volgend jaar in het tweede jaar. De toverstok van Harry was echt geweldig. Wanneer krijg ik er een". David lachte luid en nam zijn kleine meid bij de hand. Met Isabella en Minerva achter zich, wilde hij het ministerie verlaten. Nog voor ze bij de openhaarden waren greep Minerva naar haar schouder.

"Wat is er" vroeg Isabella meteen.  
>"Ik denk dat Harry zich gestoten heeft" antwoorden Minerva meteen. Maar toen greep ze naar haar andere arm en haar been.<br>"We moeten naar het restaurant er is iets met de kinderen". Vertelde Minerva ineens. Isabella keek van Minerva naar David en stuurde hem weg.  
>"Ga, ga nu ik kom er aan".<p>

David liep met grote grove passen richting het restaurant. Aristona waar hij niet meer op had gelet liep achter hem aan. Voor het restaurant kwam David er achter dat alles afgesloten was. Wel hoorde hij een hoop kabaal binnen en hier en daar een schreeuw van pijn. Nu was het voor David alles of niets. Met zijn toverstok in de hand probeerde hij om binnen te komen. Op welke manier dan ook.

*#*

_Een half uur eerder_

De eigenaar van het restaurant had het allemaal aan zien komen en was nu voor Harry gaan staan. Lucius echter lachte naar hem en met een simpele spreuk smeet hij de eigenaar tegen de muur, die aan de andere kant van het restaurant was. Vlak daarna volgde ook de twee serveerders die er aan het werk waren. Daphne hapte naar adem en verschoof zich een beetje achter Harry.  
>Harry echter verblikte of verbloosde niet en bleef Lucius strak aan kijken.<p>

"Kijk, kijk. Het ziet er naar uit dat alle heksjes zich achter jou verschuilen Potter". Het was niet zozeer wat Lucius tegen hem zei. Nee, het was meer de manier waarop.  
>"Jammer alleen vind je niet, kijk als het aan mij ligt, dan zal jij hier niet lang meer zijn". De hatelijke blik van Lucius boorde recht in de ogen van Harry. Met een zwaai van zijn stok vlogen Bella en Daphne tegen de muur. Hoewel Lucius geen woord had gezegd, kon Harry zien dat hij een plakspreuk had gebruikt. Allebei hingen ze zo een meter van de grond en keken Angstig voor zich uit. De tranen stonden bij beide dames in de ogen. En Harry stond nog midden in het restaurant. Hij wenste dat hij zijn toverstok nu bij zich had want dan kon hij wat doen. Maar zolang hij die niet had moest hij tijd rekken. Alles om het onvermijdelijke te vermijden.<p>

Harry planten zijn voeten in een verdedigende houding net zoals hij van Tops had geleerd. Zonder toverstok in de hand wist hij dat het anders moest. Met gebalde vuisten keek hij Lucius recht aan. Met een glimp naar Draco hoopte hij dat zijn plannetje zou lukken. En gelukkig voor hem greep Draco ook die kans.  
>Inwendig lachte Harry. Wacht op Draco hij zal altijd het verkeerde doen op het goede moment. Met een opgeheven toverstok kwam Draco op Harry af. Alles wat er voor Harry nodig was, was een linkse en een rechtse. Inwendig bedankte hij Tops voor de lessen in verdediging. Vooral toen hij Draco voor zijn neus op de grond zag liggen. Met een kleine glimlach wist hij dat Draco voorlopig niet meer zo opstaan.<p>

Narcissa stond schuin achter Lucius. Het koste wat moeite voor haar maar het lukte toch. De lach die in haar opborrelde toen ze haar zoon onderuit zag gaan. Kon ze nog maar net in houden. De snelle blik die ze op Harry had gericht had haar verteld dat Draco in zijn val was gelopen. Ook nu weer had ze met eigen ogen gezien hoe Arrogant haar zoon daadwerkelijk was. Hij had echt alles van zijn verder geleerd, en dacht dus echt dat hij alles en nog meer was. Inwendig hoopte ze dat Draco hier wat van zou leren maar dat zal wel niet zo zijn. Ze hield van haar zoon maar hij maakte de verkeerde keuzen. En daar mocht of kon ze niets tegen doen.

Van uit het niets vuurde Lucius een spreuk op Harry af. Harry keek hem met grote ogen aan toen ook hij tegen de muur werd geplakt.  
>En hoe dat Harry ook bewoog er was geen beweging meer te krijgen in zijn ledematen. Alleen zijn hoofd kon hij nog van links naar rechts bewegen. Rechts van hem zag hij Daphne hangen. Haar ogen waren wild en vol met angst. Links van hem hing Bella. Haar ogen stonden precies het zelfde als die van Daphne.<p>

Narcissa die nog steeds schuin achter Lucius stond keek wat ze kon doen. Ze had gezworen dat ze Harry en Bella zou beschermen en helpen waar ze kon.  
>"Lucius, ik zou nu ophouden. Je hebt je punt gemaakt. En we kunnen zeggen dat het zelfverdediging was. Of dat je Draco hielp". Het was een smeekbede naar haar man. Dat was iets dat ze zelf ook wist. Maar ze kon zo snel niets anders bedenken.<br>Lucius keek haar aan en knikte langzaam. "Haal jij ze dan maar van de muur".

Even keek Narcissa wantrouwend naar Lucius en liep toen op Daphne af.  
>"Bombarde" klonk de stem van Lucius. Narcissa kwam in een hoek van het restaurant terecht. De klap die ze tegen de muur maakte was Hard en hoorbaar bij de beuren. Even schudden ze met haar hoofd en keek naar Harry. Daarna sloot ze haar ogen.<br>"JIJ SCHOFT" gilde Harry. "Dat doe je een vrouw niet aan, heb jij geen respect voor haar".

Lucius snoof bij die woorden en keek naar de hoop dat zijn vrouw was.  
>"Jij hebt nog heel veel te leren jong. Dat daar is mijn vrouw op papier. Het enige wat ze hoefde te doen was mij een zoon geven. En dat heeft ze gedaan, zoals je ziet. Voor de rest is ze niets van waarde voor mij. Een speel dingetje voor als ik er zin in heb. Of iets wat ik kan slaan als ik mijn agressie even kwijt wil". De woorden van Lucius waren kil en gevoelloos.<br>Harry die naar Narcissa bleef kijken zag hoe de tranen over haar wangen liepen. Hij wist dat ze nog bij kennis was en dat dit dus erg pijnlijk voor haar had moeten zijn.

Voor Narcissa was het alleen de bittere waarheid dat ze al wist. Lucius had nooit van haar gehouden en zou dat ook nooit doen. Het idee om haar zusje een betere toekomst te geven met Harry deed haar alleen maar sterker maken. Maar nu kon dat niet want de klap tegen de muur was harder geweest dan dat ze had gewild. Vandaar ook de tranen. Gelukkig waren die buiten het zicht van Lucius.

Lucius liep met een paar stappen op Harry af en ging voor hem staan. Langzaam keek hij het restaurant rond en zag dat iedereen bewusteloos was. Nu stond hij met zijn neus tegen over Harry.  
>"Kijk nou eens hier de grote Harry Potter. Als een vlieg op de muur en geheel aan mij over geleverd. Wat o wat kan ik nu allemaal met hem doen".<p>

Lucius draaide zich om en sloot het restaurant af. De gordijnen deed hij dicht. Het bordje van gesloten hing hij op de deur. Met een stoel die hij zo een drie meter van Harry af zette ging hij zitten. Zijn blik op nieuw op Harry gericht.  
>Met een snelle beweging haalde hij zijn stok van links naar rechts. Harry gilde en Bella keek om. Over zijn linker arm vlak bij zijn schouder verscheen er een snee. Het was geen diepe maar genoeg om het te laten bloede. De lach van Lucius was kil en vol met leed vermaak.<p>

Nu ook weer klonk de lach van Draco. Draco die inmiddels bij was gekomen keek naar het werk wat zijn vader aan het doen was. Het waren lessen die hij zich lang zou kunnen herinneren. En vooral de manier waarop zijn vader de baas speelde over Harry.

Weer een zwiep van de stok van Lucius en nu verscheen er een snee op zijn rechter arm. Daphne zag het gebeuren en ook hoe het bloed begon te vloeien. En gilde dat hij moest op houden. Lucius keek er alleen maar venijniger door. Zijn lach was killer dan ervoor.

"Sorry Daphne, maar ik was nog niet van plan om te gaan stoppen. Kijk Potter hier heeft mij al teveel ellende gegeven. En nu is het mijn kans om het hem allemaal betaald te zetten".  
>Daphne keek met grote ogen naar Lucius.<br>"Harry heeft jou niets misdaan. Niets dat jij zelf niet begonnen bent".

"Zwijg jij slet. Denk je dat nou werkelijk. Harry heeft mij alles misdaan. Hij de jongen die bleef leven.  
>Maar goed ik zal het jullie het wel vertellen. Het zou mooi zijn dat jullie het weten voor ik hem dood".<br>Weer zwiepte Lucius met zijn toverstok. Er verschenen nu twee sneeën op zijn boven bennen.

Met een vreugde blik bij het zien van het verbeten gezicht van Harry. Keek Lucius hoe Harry de schreeuw van pijn inhield. Weer verschenen er een paar sneeën over de benen van Harry.  
>"Bijna twaalf jaar geleden heeft hij daar de heer van het duister uitgeschakeld". Opnieuw verscheen er een snee. Harry beet op zijn onderlip en hield de schreeuw van pijn in. Langzaam begon zijn onderlip te bloeden van de kracht die hij gebruikte om de pijn binnen te houden.<p>

"En aan het begin van het eerste jaar heeft hij daar. Ervoor gezorgd dat mijn Draco niet in Zwadderich kwam. Het heeft mij duizend galjoen gekost om hem daar te krijgen". Harry keek hem met een kleine glimlach aan. Hij wist dat de sorteerhoed de genen was geweest die dat had gedaan, maar dat zou hij niet zeggen.  
>"Die zoon van jou verdiende het om meteen van school te worden getrapt. Maar ja zelfs de meest verwende kwallen hebben wel eens geluk dat niet gekocht werd. En je had je wens na de kerst was hij in Zwadderich toch, of heb je daar heel veel voor moeten slijmen". Harry keek hem recht in de ogen aan toen hij dat aan Lucius vertelde.<p>

Narcissa zat in een hoekje en verbeet de pijn die ze had toen ze moest lachen over wat Harry haar man aan deed. Ze wist dat Lucius kwaad zou worden, en net als bij Draco zou ook Lucius dan fouten gaan maken. Hij was ten slotte een Malfidus een geen Zwart. Opnieuw zwiepte Lucius zijn toverstok opzij.  
>"De gil van pijn die Daphne uitschreeuwde ging bij Harry door merg en been. Lucius had even niet opgelet en raakte Daphne met zijn beweging.<br>"Lucius ik zeg het je eenmaal. Wat je mij aan doet is oke. Maar als je een van hun nog eenmaal raakt dan maak ik jou af" schreeuwde Harry, kil en vol met haat tegen Lucius.

Narcissa die een beetje rechter op was gaan zitten keek in de ogen van Harry. Of het zo was wist ze nog niet zeker, Maar de ogen van Harry glommen. Het was iets dat ze alleen maar bij de sterkste tovenaars onder hun kon zien. Lucius zelf had helemaal niets door en ging weer verder met zijn verhaal. De opmerking van Harry had hij weggewuifd. Wat zou een jongen van twaalf een tovenaar van zijn kaliber aan kunnen doen.

"Toen had hij de durf om mijn heer opnieuw te verslaan door die krinkel te doden. Ja, ik weet daar alles van. Draco heeft het me allemaal verteld. En afgelopen jaar heeft hij ook nog die kleine tegenslag van ons met kerst overleefd". Weer haalde Lucius zijn stok opzij.  
>"JIJ SCHOFT HEB JIJ EEN KIND ALS HARRY ZO MISHANDELD". Narcissa gilde het uit en Lucius schrok. Opnieuw liet hij zijn stok zwaaien en raakte per ongeluk Bella. Bella gilde het uit van de pijn. Harry keek naar Lucius en werd zelf ook alleen maar kwader.<p>

"Jij hebt Harry met kerst Mishandeld dus daar was jij die dag mee bezig". Gilde Narcissa opnieuw. Lucius had zijn aandacht alleen nog maar op zijn vrouw gericht en keek niet waar hij zwaaide. Harry voelde de pijn van de snij vloeken over zijn lichaam glijden. Maar hij hoorde ook de schreeuwen van Daphne en Bella toe ze geraakt werden.  
>Het was misschien gemeen van Narcissa maar het was ook de rede dat ze het deed. Zelf kon ze niets meer uithalen wand de klap tegen de muur had meerderen botten gebroken. Wat ze nu deed was alleen maar om Harry boos te krijgen. Ze wist dat hij alles zou doen als het om Bella ging. En dat Bella geraakt werd was ook de bedoeling. Wat haar zuster Andromeda haar had verteld had ze goed onthouden.<p>

Het was nu dat Harry met zijn hoofd begon te zwaaien. Hij keek van Bella naar Daphne en weer terug. Beide zagen de ogen van Harry steeds helderde worden. Zijn magie begon om hem heen te glijden en uit zijn lichaam te stralen. Zijn bewegingen waren schokkerig en hevig. Van uit het niets werd de vloek opgeheven en viel Harry met Bella en Daphne op de grond. Ze zaten alle drie onder het bloed, Maar Harry was nu woedend en voelde niets meer. Hij hielp Bella en Daphne naar een stoel en draaide zich om naar Lucius. Die was nog steeds aan het zwaaien naar de muur waar ze net nog hadden gehangen. Hij was zo druk met het luisteren naar Narcissa dat hij niet eens door had, dat Harry zijn vloek had verbroken.

Narcissa had ze zien vallen en deed er gauw een schepje boven op. Ze keek recht in de ogen van Harry toen hij zich omdraaiden naar haar man. Ze hapte naar adem en dook angstig ineen. Ze wist dat Bella altijd voor de krachtige tovenaar zou vallen. Maar met deze had ze de hoofdprijs. Zelfs Perkamentus zou niet aan zijn magie kunnen tippen als hij kwaad zou zijn. En Harry was nu woest en liet het zien ook.  
>De plotselinge stilte en de blik van Angst op het gezicht van Narcissa deed Lucius stoppen. Langzaam draaide hij zich om en keek naar de nu woedende Harry die achter hem stond.<p>

"JIJ, jij waagt het om DAPHNE en BELLA pijn te doen". Harry kon het niet helpen om zijn toon van spreken gelijk te houden. Zo boos was hij op Lucius. Met kleine passen liep hij op Lucius af en vernauwde zijn blik. Lucius wierp de ene vloek na de andere vloek op Harry. Narcissa keek met bewondering naar Harry. Een jonge van twaalf verwierp iedere vloek die naar hem werd gegooid. Haar ogen werden in eens groot toen ze zag dat Harry geen toverstok in zijn handen had. Lucius hief opnieuw zijn toverstok omhoog en wilde een spreuk op Harry af gooien.  
>"Bombarde" schreeuwde Harry, en Lucius vloog naar achteren. "Bombarde" klonk weer de stem van Harry en Lucius vloog de andere kant op. Hij belande in een hoop op de grond net naast Draco.<p>

Harry keek nu naar Daphne en Bella en zag dat ze naast elkaar waren gekropen. Beide hadden bloed over hun armen en benen lopen. Hoe ze daar in elkaars armen lagen deed het bloed van Harry alleen maar meer koken. Opnieuw draaide hij zich om naar Lucius.  
>Waar Harry de kracht of magie vandaan haalde wist hij niet. Maar Lucius en Draco begonnen beide te zweven. Lucius keek naar Draco en pakte zijn hand.<p>

Voor dat Harry het door had waren ze verdwenen. De ogen van Harry werden groot. En hij zakte in elkaar. Narcissa zag het gebeuren en het verbaasde haar niet. Het was niet de eerste keer dat Lucius haar gewond achterliet. Wat haar wel verbaasde was dat het leek of Harry aan het huilen was. Ze zag hoe Daphne en Bella naar hem toe kropen en hem in hun armen nam. Met veel pijn en moeite kroop ze ook naar hem toe.  
>"Gaat het Bella". Vroeg Narcissa als eerste. Bella knikte en keek haar zuster recht in de ogen aan.<br>"Gaat het Daphne" vroeg Narcissa nu aan Daphne. Daphne knikte maar haalde haar ogen en armen niet van Harry af.

"Harry gaat het met jou" vroeg Narcissa nu, en wachtte op een antwoord. Ze keek gespannen naar het schokkende lichaam van Harry. Het was duidelijk dat nu alle spanningen uit het lichaam van Harry kwam en dat overmande hem, dacht ze. Gespannen wachtte ze op het antwoord van Harry.

Harry hief zijn hoofd omhoog en keek in de ogen van Bella. Even kijk hij in de ogen van Daphne en liet zijn hoofd weer zakken.  
>"Het spijt me dat ik niet snel genoeg was. Ik kon jullie niet eerde redden. En het spijt me dat ik zijn Bombarde niet tegen heb kunnen houden Narcissa. Ik was niet goed genoeg. Ik ben geen goede vriend het spijt me echt".<p>

Narcissa keek met ongeloof naar Harry die voor haar op de grond zat. Deze jonge jongen had net stok loze magie gedaan. Een vorm die alleen de sterkste onder de magiërs konden doen. En hij vond het niet goed genoeg. Ze snoof een beetje bij het ongeloof.  
>Harry keek op naar Narcissa. Zijn ogen en houding stonden schuldig. Waarom dat begreep ze niet maar hij voelde zich wel zo. Dat was aan alles aan hem te zien.<br>Bella die hem voorzichtig bij de hand pakte, keek hem vragend aan.  
>"Harry, jij. Jij hebt ons gered. Jij hebt hem tegen gehouden. Er is niets anders dan dat, je had het nooit beter kunnen doen".<br>"Maar jij en Daphne zijn gewond. En Narcissa is ook gewond. Dat had ik niet moeten laten gebeuren. Dat mag niet ik hoor jou en Daphne te beschermen".

Harry keek naar Narcissa en bracht zijn ogen meteen naar de grond.  
>"Een man hoort zijn vrouw te beschermen en niet te slaan. Ik heb dat mijn hele leven al gehad en dat hoort gewoon niet". Narcissa keek van Bella naar Daphne. Beide hadden een droevige blik in hun ogen en wisten wat Harry bedoelde. Met een beetje pijn bracht Narcissa een hand naar de wang van Harry.<br>"Harry, jij hebt het geweldig gedaan. Jij hebt hem verslagen en hem laten vluchten. Er zijn weinig tovenaars van twaalf jaar die het kunnen zo als jij. En ik ben trots op jou. Hoe jij jouw toekomstige vrouwen en mijn zusje hebt beschermd. Het was heel goed van jou. Ik ben trots op jou en jij bent meer man dan dat Lucius ooit zal zijn. Of is geweest".

Harry gaf een kleine glimlach aan Narcissa. Maar ze kon zien dat hij het niet echt geloofde. Toen de eigenaar van het restaurant de deuren open deed kwam er een iemand meteen naar binnen gerend. En die begroef zich in de armen van Daphne.


	6. (BTK 3) H6 Bloed van de ziel

(BTK 3) H6 Bloed van de ziel.

De deuren waren nog maar net open gegaan of Aristona had haar Zusje en Bella al in een knuffel. Beiden lieten merken dat ze pijn hadden. Harry rende zelf even snel naar een omgevallen tafel en ging er achter zitten.  
>Hij wilde niet dat Aristona hem zo zag zitten. Hij zat onder het bloed en zijn borst kast was bijna geheel ontbloot. En de littekens die hij had waren niets voor haar. Bella en Daphne hadden het meteen door en hielden Aristona dus ook met veel moeite tegen.<p>

Toen Minerva binnen kwam zag ze als eerste Narcissa zitten. Nog voor dat ze kon vragen waar Harry was wees Narcissa al naar een tafel. Terwijl Minerva naar Harry toe liep had ze Snot de huiself al geroepen en hem Poppy laten ophalen. Het was maar goed ook dat ze dat had gedaan. En hoewel Harry er even niet uitzag had Poppy hem met een paar minuten al genezen. Met wat nieuwe kleren die Snot ook voor Harry was wezen halen kleedde Harry zich om.

Pas na dat hij omgekleed was kwam Harry achter de tafel vandaan, en werd daarna meteen door Aristona in een knuffel genomen. Harry lachte breed uit en knuffelde zijn kleine zusje ook even terug. Toen hij opkeek zag hij dat Poppy de anderen ook had genezen.  
>Een beetje onwennig kwam Narcissa bij Bella staan.<p>

"Ik heb gehoord dat jij mijn zusje bent en dat je nu bij Harry hoort. En ik kan zien wat jij in hem ziet. Je zou geen betere man kunnen kiezen als je het mij vraagt". Langzaam strekte Narcissa haar handen en armen uit. Ze hield ze open zodat ze Bella kon knuffelen. Ze wist alleen niet of Bella dat ook wilde. Dus er zat niets anders op voor haar dan afwachten of Bella in haar armen zou komen.  
>Het was een angst die ze niet hoefde te hebben. Nog voordat ze haar armen had gestrekt vloog Bella al naar haar toe. Het was een innige knuffel die ze aan haar zuster gaf. Meteen daarna stelde Bella Narcissa aan haar moeder Arabella voor. En ook aan de rest van de volwassenen die er bij waren gekomen.<p>

Tot grote verbazing van Harry, was David meteen Amalia gaan halen. Toen hij het bloed bij Daphne en Bella had gezien wist hij genoeg. Het was weer zo een voorval waar ze Amalia bij nodig hadden. En dat bleek ook zo te zijn toen Narcissa haar verhaal had verteld. En nogmaals had verteld dat Harry geweldig was geweest. En hoe hij Lucius de baas was. Dat Narcissa trots was, was aan alles te zien en te horen.  
>Toen ze als laatste haar herinnering aan Amalia had gegeven, wilde ze zelf ook weg gaan. Minerva hield haar echter tegen en vertelde haar dat ze mee mocht eten. Even twijfelde Narcissa maar ging daarna toch ook maar bij de groep zitten.<p>

Voor Lucius was ze niet bang. Die zou haar niets durven zeggen of vragen. Hij was vernederd door een jongen van twaalf en dat kon zijn ego niet hebben. En voor haar zelf was dit een mogelijkheid om wat tijd met haar zuster door te brengen. of eigenlijk haar zeer kleine zusje.  
>De rest van de avond verliep zonder incidenten. En het eten was die avond van het huis. De eigenaar was dol blij met wat Harry had gedaan en gaf hun het eten dan ook als een bedankje. Amalia nam Narcissa op het einde van de avond mee naar St Holisto, dit was voor een smoes voor Lucius. En zo kwam de avond op zijn eind.<p>

*#*

De volgende ochtend vond Harry, Daphne al vroeg met haar neus in het boek dat Harry was gaan halen. Gezamenlijk met een kijkende Lilly. Die in haar schilderij over de schouder van Daphne meekeek. Was ze druk bezig met het opschrijven van wat ze nodig zouden hebben. Het boek was geweldig vertelde ze aan Harry toen hij binnen kwam. En ook dat ze er heel veel mee zouden kunnen doen.

Harry ging recht voor haar zitten en keek hoe druk ze bezig was. Het was nu voor het eerst dat Harry, Daphne even in een ander licht zag. Met een gevoel van trots keek hij omhoog naar zijn moeder die zijn blik was gevolgd. Zijn vader echter zat in zijn stoel en lag te slapen. Het was ook niet lang daarna toen Bella het bed uit kwam en over Harry heen ging hangen. Nu dat er geen volwassenen waren gaf ze hem gauw een kus. Dit was iets dat Daphne geheel was ontgaan.

"Waar denk je aan" vroeg Bella hem toen ze over zijn schouder hing. Met een blik opzij keek Harry Bella even aan. Zijn blik vertelde aan Bella dat hij diep aan het nadenken was.  
>"Ik denk aan veel teveel dingen Bella. We moeten wat aan ons huizen probleem in Zweinstein gaan doen. Een lichaam zoeken en die aan dame Zweinstein geven. En zorgen dat ze geschiedenis kan gaan onderwijzen. En ik moet een huwelijks contract met David sluiten".<p>

Bella pakte de schouders van Harry beet en draaide hem met een ruk om. " Wat zei je daar. Harry.  
>"Dame Zweinstein een lichaam geven".<br>"Nee Harry, dat andere".  
>"Oooo dat, ja we moeten iets aan ons huizen probleem in Zweinstein gaan doen". Harry zelf wist dondersgoed wat Bella bedoelde maar hij wilde haar gewoon even pesten.<p>

Gefrustreerd gooide Bella haar handen hoog in de lucht.  
>"Ooohhmm HARRY, jij weet precies wat ik bedoel". Harry kon zijn lach niet meer in houden en keek op naar Bella. Zijn grijns was groter dan dat ze ooit had gezien.<br>"Kom op Harry, wat zei je nou en waarom". Harry die nog even na gniffelde trok Bella op zijn schoot.

"Ik moet een huwelijks contract met David sluiten. We willen toch niet hebben dat iemand Daphne van ons afpakt". Vertelde hij aan Bella. Daphne die nog steeds met haar rug tegen de muur bij het schilderij zat keek op.  
>"Meen je dat echt Harry. Wil je echt dat ik bij jou en Bella kom". Het enige wat Harry deed was ja knikken. Meer was er ook niet nodig om Daphne naar hem toe te laten komen en hem in haar armen doen sluiten. De kus die ze hem daarna gaf was er een die hij zich nog lang zou herinneren.<br>"Heee Daphne, wel eerlijk delen he" riep Bella haar lachend toe.  
>"Oke jij krijgt ook wel een kus hoor" en Daphne gaf ook zo een innige kus aan Bella. Bella knipperde met haar ogen en keek Daphne blozend aan.<p>

Van uit het schilderij zag Lilly hoe de drie in elkaar verwikkeld zaten in een knuffel. Harry had nu twee jonge heksen gelukkig gemaakt. Het was iets dat het geschilderde hart van Lilly iets warmer deed worden.

Toen Isabella de kamer in kwam lopen werd ze meteen getorpedeerd door Daphne.  
>"Harry wil een contract met mij dus kun je Papa gaan halen". Isabella keek haar dochter aan en toen even gauw naar Harry. Harry gaf aan dat het waar was en Isabella glimlachte breed naar hem.<br>"Ik zal het doen schat. Maar jouw vader is nu drie weken weg. Dus zo gauw als hij terug is dan doen we het". Een beetje uit het veld geslagen was Daphne wel. Ze vond het niet leuk dat ze drie weken moest wachten. Maar ging daarna weer gauw op de schoot van Harry zitten. Bella keek het aan en kroop naast Isabella op de bank.

"Ben jij het hier ook mee eens Bella, Je weet dat je Harry nu met Daphne moet delen he". Een beetje gemeen was het misschien wel van Isabella. Maar ze wilde zeker weten dat haar dochter in goede handen zou blijven. Ze wist dat Bella en Harry haar dochter alle liefde zouden geven die ze maar konden. Het was iets dat in hen beide zat. En toch wilde ze het even weten wat Bella zelf ervan vond.

Bella die niet echt opkeek van die vraag hield even stil. Met haar ogen gericht op Daphne en Harry zag ze hoe blij hij was. Alleen al het fijt dat Harry, blij was deed haar hart een paar keer doen overslaan. Het maakte haar zelf ook blij als ze Harry zo zag. Ze wist dat het zo moest zijn en dat ze Harry zou moeten delen. En dan was er Daphne. Daphne die al vanaf de eerste blik op Harry verliefd was op hem. Het meisje dat haar kwam helpen toen ze was aangevallen. Het meisje dat bij haar was toen ze zelf ook in het ziekenhuis had gelegen.  
>Daphne die alles over zou hebben voor haar Harry, nee voor hun Harry.<p>

Even haalde ze alle andere meisje in haar gedachten waar Harry mee had gedanst. Al die meisjes van het feest waren niets vergeleken met Daphne. Nee, Daphne was het, en Daphne moest het zijn. Harry kon geen betere keuzen hebben gemaakt voor een tweede vrouw dan Daphne. Haar ogen gleden weer naar Daphne. Haar hart sloeg over en ze wist het toen zeker. Ook zij zelf was verliefd op Daphne en zou net zoveel van haar houden als Harry. Daar had die kus voor gezorgd die ze net had gekregen.  
>Bella keek nu weer naar Isabella en wilde haar een antwoord geven.<p>

Isabella hief haar hand op dat het niet hoefde.  
>"Bella, ik heb de trots gevoeld toen jij naar Daphne keek. Ik heb gevoeld hoeveel jij om haar geeft, en ook hoeveel je van hen beide houd. Dus wil ik jou een ding vragen". Bella keek naar Isabella en wachtte geduldig op de vraag.<br>"Bella, wil jij goed voor de zoon van mij en Lilly zorgen. Wil je dat samen met mijn dochter doen". Bella knikte hevig  
>"Ja schoonmoeder, dat zal ik doen". Nu was het Bella die in een knuffel werd genomen door Daphne. Ze had samen met Harry hun gesprek afgeluisterd en kon het niet helpen. Nu keken de beide dames ook naar Harry.<br>"Oooo shit, kan ik er nog onderuit" riep Harry.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER". Klonk het ineens in koor. Zowel Daphne als Bella riepen meteen zijn naam. Harry sprong op en ging meteen achter Isabella staan.  
>"Help me mam het is twee tegen een". Dit alles riep hij terwijl hij Isabella van achteren in een knuffel nam.<p>

*#*

Toen ze in de middag alles hadden verteld aan Minerva en Arabella, begonnen ze het boek door te nemen. Bella zat met het boek in haar handen op de bank. Hier en daar las ze een gedeelte voor. Daphne hing over haar schouder en las mee. Hier en daar gaf ze aan wat ze ermee konden doen en wat ze nodig hadden. Harry zat op een stoel en was een beetje aan het klieren met Aristona. Isabella wilde wat gaan zeggen maar kreeg een enkele blik van Minerva.

"Laat dit maar gaan Isabella, Je zult net zo versteld gaan staan als dat ik dat met Arabella heb gedaan". Wat of Minerva bedoelde wist ze niet. Maar als het om Harry ging wist ze een ding zeker, en dat was dat die jou altijd zou verassen en versteld doen staan. De herinnering die ze de avond daarvoor van Narcissa nog hadden beken was wel het bewijs daarvan. Alle kinderen waren toen al naar bed en de volwassenen zaten nog op. Ze zaten met afschuw te kijken toen Lucius de snij vloek hanteerde. En ook hoe hij zijn eigen vrouw tegen de muur had gegooid.

Maar dat Harry stok loze magie kon doen was helemaal bewonderend. En ook hoe hij zich verontschuldigde dat hij niet goed genoeg was geweest. Die herinnering alleen al was voldoende om gelukkig te zijn dat Harry, Daphne ook als zijn vrouw wilde. Ze wist dat hij alles zou doen voor hen van wie hij hield.  
>Met de waarschuwing van Minerva nog in haar achterhoofd keek ze naar het drietal. En hoe Bella van alles voorlas.<p>

"De vloek van genaden die heeft jou moeder gebruikt. En hier heb je de verbintenis van de zielen". Las Bella voor.  
>"Oooo en kijk hier staat dat je ook een bloed band kan vormen met iemand van een ander huis". Het was bij deze woorden dat Harry opkeek en zijn blik op Daphne richten. Hoewel Bella het allemaal voorlas keek hij toch naar Daphne. En zonder dat Bella of Daphne op keken hield Bella haar mond en legde Daphne het uit.<br>(Een proces dat zich meerdere malen zou herhalen die middag.)

"Dat is een mengsel van een toverdrank dat je samen mengt met een mengsel van bloeddruppels. Dit gebruik je om een band tussen de heren van een huis te versterken. Of om een vijand te ver komen van bedrog. Met dit mengsel is het namelijk niet mogelijk om bedrog te plegen. Doe je dat wel dan zou je het met de dood moeten bekopen". Harry knikte gaf een rilling en ging weer verder met het spel dat hij met Aristona was begonnen.

Isabella trok haar wenkbrauwen even omhoog en keek naar Minerva. Die keek terug met een blik van "Zie je, dat bedoel ik nou."

"Dit boek is echt geweldig er staan zoveel mooie dingen in maar je moet ook goed uitkijken met wat je doet" riep Bella uit.  
>"Kijk dit is ook zo een spreuk. Hij heet MOSMORDRE. Man als je dat doet dan ben je echt wel gek" vertelde Bella weer. Harry keek opnieuw naar Daphne.<p>

"Mosmordre is een brouwsel die de tovenaar gedronken heeft. Het bevat zijn eigen bloed of het bloed dat hij op dat moment in zich heeft. Met de spreuk MOSMORDRE kun je een tovenaars tattoo laten verschijnen. Deze tattoo zorgt er dan voor dat je de magie, van de persoon die de tattoo heeft. Geheel tot jou beschikking is. Dit alles zonder dat de andere het merkt. Het is een spreuk die je sterker maakt dan dat je normaal zou Zijn. Deze spreuk is dan ook alleen maar omkeerbaar door de tovenaar die het bloed zelf bezit. Gaat die tovenaar dood dan sterven ook die genen die zo een tattoo hebben" antwoorden Daphne die vervolgens naar Harry keek.

Bella die ook altijd naar Daphne luisterde als ze iets uit legde, keek met grote ogen naar haar op.  
>"Dus als ik het goed begrijp kun je zo sterk worden als je wild, als er maar genoeg mensen zijn die jouw tattoo willen dragen" vroeg Bella.<br>"Ja dat is zo. Wat ze alleen niet weten is dat hun leven dan afhangt van de gever van de tattoo".

"Dat is waar Bella. Maar er is ook nog een andere vorm, en die geld alleen voor Glamorgana's. Een Glamorgana doen het zelfde als die tattoo maar dan wel op twee manieren. De eerste manier doen ze uit zich zelf en de tweede manier doet hun eigen magie. In de eerste geval gaan ze een verbintenis aan met de tovenaar. Opdat moment zijn ze beide met hun magie aan elkaar verbonden en gaan dus ook beide dood als er een sterft.  
>In het tweede geval doet de magie het. Dit gebeurd wanneer een tovenaar het leven red van een Glamorgana. Op dat moment kan haar magie zich aan de tovenaar verbinden. Ze zijn dan zijn slaaf. Dit is iets dat altijd slecht afloopt voor een Glamorgana om dat die dan vaak misbruikt worden en vroeg tijdig sterven. De Tovenaar merkt hier echter niets van".<p>

Het antwoord dat Daphne aan Bella gaf deed Minerva wantrouwend naar Lilly en James kijken. Het was iets dat de drie vrienden was ontgaan. Isabella had die blik wel gezien en tikte Minerva dan ook met haar schouder aan. Met een kleine beweging van haar hoofd vroeg ze wat er was. Minerva deed haar hand voor haar mond en fluisterde.  
>"Dat is het duistere teken. Je weet wel die tattoo die alle dooddoeners hebben". De ogen van Isabella werden groot en gingen meteen naar Bella. Isabella stond op en verliet meteen de kamer. Bij de deur pakte ze het kleine schilderijtje van James en Lilly. Ook Minerva stond op en volgde haar.<br>Dit alles waren de ander in de kamer geheel ontgaan. Die waren verdiept in het boek en lette dus niet op.

*#*

"Minerva weet je zeker dat het die duistere Tattoo is". Vroeg Isabella aan Minerva zo gauw ze in de keuken waren.  
>"Ja dat weet ik zeker en we kunnen er niets aan doen. Dat was dus ook de reden waarom hij zo sterk was. En nu snap ik dus ook dat hij niet echt dood is".<br>"Hoe bedoel je niet echt dood" riep Lilly tegen haar moeder van uit haar lijst.  
>"Nou kijk Lilly. Als je een tattoo neemt en je deelt jou kracht met die van Voldermort. Dan zou je dood gaan als hij dood gaat" gaf Minerva haar als antwoord.<p>

"Oke mam dat begrijp ik. Maar waarom denk jij dan dat hij niet dood is"  
>"Heel Azkaban zit vol met dooddoeners. Allemaal hebben ze die tattoo. Er zit daar ook een heks die, die tattoo heeft". Lilly en Isabella begrepen meteen dat Minerva het over Bellatrix had. En dus ook over de kleine Bella die nu in de zijkamer zat.<p>

"Dus we kunnen en mogen heer Voldermort niet eerder doden of Bellatrix moet zijn terug gesteurd en dat is pas over vier jaar". De realiteit drong langzaam tot de anderen door. Heer Voldermort kon en mocht niet eerder sterven dan dat Bella in hun midden was. En dat was pas over vier jaar.

"Hee wacht eens even. Minerva hoe weet jij dat, dat pas over vier jaar is". Even keek Minerva naar boven. Ze dacht diep na en vertelde wat haar en Arabella een jaar geleden was verteld.

**_(boek 2 h1)_****_  
><strong>Snot de huiself kwam voor Harry staan. "Meester Potter meneer" vroeg hij lief.<strong>  
><strong>"Zeg maar gewoon Harry hoor" vertelde Harry hem. Even keek de elf hem aan en begon te lachen.<strong>  
><strong>"Meesteres Lilly wilde ook altijd bij haar naam genoemd worden" riep hij blij. "Meester Harry wild u mij volgen voor een rondleiding in het huis". Harry knikte van ja en keek naar Bella. "Meesteres Zwart mag ook mee komen" zei Snot tegen Harry. Bij die woorden keek Minerva en Arabella meteen op.<strong>  
><strong>"Hoe noemde je haar Snot" vroeg Arabella.<strong>  
><strong>"Ik noemde haar Meesteres Bellatrix Zwart. Zei is nog niet met Harry getrouwd maar ze is al wel meesteres van ons. Harry heeft nu contract met Bellatrix Zwart. En dit is zij. Daarom Meesteres Zwart". Minerva keek de huiself even bedenkelijk aan.<strong>  
><strong>"Je weet dat er ook nog een Bellatrix Zwart in Azkaban zit" vroeg ze vervolgens aan de huiself. Deze keek haar met grote ogen aan.<strong>  
><strong>"Dat weet ik" vertelde hij meteen. "Maar die Bellatrix zal over 5 jaar verdwijnen en dan blijft deze Bellatrix over. En deze trouwt met Meester Harry Potter".<strong>_**

Nu begrepen ook Lilly en Isabella haar. Gezamenlijk gingen ze weer terug de zij kamer in. Ze waren net op tijd toen ze Bella hoorde gillen dat ze het had. Ze had de spreuk gevonden die ze nodig hadden.

"Dit word geen makkelijke en ik denk dat we de hulp van iedereen nodig hebben" vertelde Bella hen. Iedereen keek haar aan toen ze het ritueel begon voor te lezen.

**_"EENHEID UIT HET LICHAAM VAN HET BEEST._**

**_VLOEK VAN VERLANGEN._**

**_Een eenheid van magie tot leven wekken in een magisch wezen. Dit met het resultaat tot een menselijke levens vorm. Werkt alleen bij volle maan in de zevende maand._**

**_Benodigdheden zijn._**

**_1 gouden ketel 1000 liter._****_  
><strong>Water 750 liter.<strong>  
><strong>4 mandragora's heel<strong>  
><strong>2 kilo duivelstrik geoogst bij halvemaan zesde maand.<strong>  
><strong>1 liter Basilisk gif<strong>  
><strong>Magisch eenheid gevormd tot menselijke vorm. Zie pagina 107.<strong>  
><strong>Wolfsmelk geplukt bij volle maan maand juni. 200 gram.<strong>  
><strong>Gemalen eenhoorn 300 gram.<strong>  
><strong>Bloed van vier zuiverbloedige minimaal vijf generaties.<strong>_**

**_Lichaam moet verzadigd worden uit een stuk._****_  
><strong>Lengte de grote van de menselijke eenheid.<strong>  
><strong>Vlees moet afkomstig zijn van een magisch reptiel.<strong>_**

**_Bereiding._**

**_Begintijd middennacht vijf dagen voor het ritueel._****_  
><strong>Plaats de ketel op de plek van de magische eenheid. Breng het water aan de kook en voeg de mandragora's in zijn geheel toe. Laat het vier dagen sudderen.<strong>  
><strong>Ieder uur 30 keer met de klok mee draaien, 10 keer tegen de klok in draaien.<strong>_**

**_Hak de geoogste duivelstrik in gelijke stukken van 4 cm. Voeg deze na drie dagen om middennacht toe. Laat 1 uur mee stoven. Iedere tien minuten 12 keer tegen de klok in draaien 2 keer met de klok mee. Dit 6 keer doen._**

**_Voeg overige ingrediënten toe 100 keer tegen de klok in draaien. En rustig laten stoven._**

**_20 uur voor het ritueel een druppel bloed van een puur bloedige. Zeg de spreuk op en roer 3 keer met de klok mee. Herhaal dit bij iedere puur bloedige en herhaal dit ieder uur._**

**_SPREUK._**

**_Ik geef mijn bloed voor uw leven._****_  
><strong>Zuiver van bloed<strong>  
><strong>Ik geef mijn bloed voor uw leven.<strong>  
><strong>Zuiver van ziel.<strong>  
><strong>Ik geef mijn bloed voor uw leven.<strong>  
><strong>Zuiver van hart.<strong>_**

**_Leef door mijn bloed._****_  
><strong>Leef door mijn ziel.<strong>  
><strong>Leef door mijn hart.<strong>_**

**_Gezegd door de puurbloed van het bloed._**

**_Bij volle maan. Het vlees van het reptiel in de ketel._****_  
><strong>De magische eenheid in de ketel.<strong>  
><strong>De puur bloeden nog een maal hand in hand rond de ketel gaan staan en de spreuk nog een maal gezamenlijk op zeggen.<strong>  
><strong>En wachten.<strong>_**

Iedereen had aandachtig naar het oplezen van Bella geluisterd. Daphne was meteen naar de kast gegaan om te kijken wanneer het volle maan zou zijn. Tot haar verbazing was dat in de nacht van 30 en 31 juli.  
>"Dat is op jou verjaardag Harry, dat is al over tien dagen. Ik hoop dat we dan een lichaam kunnen krijgen voor Dame Zweinstein".<p>

Harry keek naar Daphne en Bella. Toen keek hij naar Arabella.  
>"Arabella denk jij dat jij de duivelstrik geoogst bij de laatste halve maan en de Wolfsmelk van de volle maan kunt krijgen". Arabella dacht even na.<br>"Als ik Dodo mag lenen voor drie dagen. Dan heb ik alles behalve het lichaam en het gif" vertelde ze hem. "Dobby kan ik niet mee nemen wat die moet samen met Remus op de winkel letten". Harry knikte en ging weer verder.

"Het gif en het lichaam zijn in de geheime kamer. Daar licht nog steeds de Basilisk. Daar kunnen we ook het ritueel gaan doen. Alleen weet ik nog niet waar ik de ketel vandaan moet halen".  
>"Zoon er staat een gouden ketel van duizend liter in de kelder. Die is van jouw moeder geweest. Hij zit verkleind in de doos met de naam ritueel erop" riep James hem toe van uit zijn lijst.<p>

"Dan hebben we alleen nog de vier puur bloedige nodig. Maar wie zijn dat".  
>"Ik denk dat ik dat wel weet Welp, en dat zijn." riep Minerva naar haar kleinzoon.<p> 


	7. (BTK 3) H7 Bellatrix, Bella en Harry

A/N: doordat mijn Engelse vertaling meer mensen trekt. En mijn Nederlandse versie in eens met meer dan 3/4 is gedaald. zal ik nu een hoofdstuk per twee weken plaatsen. Sorry maar zo kan ik het beter bij houden. dus zal het nu de ene week Nederlands zijn en de andere de Engelse. toch hoop ik dat jullie hier veel plezier aan blijven beleven.

(BTK 3) H7 Bellatrix, Bella en Harry

Iedereen zat met spanning te wachten op wat Minerva zou gaan zeggen. En vooral over welke vier puur bloedige ze het had. Harry was al naar zijn oma gekropen en keek haar verheugend aan. Bella die het zelfde had gedaan was naast Harry gaan zitten. Ook zij keek haar tante mini doordringend aan. Minerva lachte achter haar hand en gaf hen beide een glimlach. Ze kon duidelijk zien hoe gaar ze het wilde weten.

"Ik zat te denken aan Amalia Bonkel, David Goedleers, Augusta Lubbermans en ik zelf. Wij zijn allemaal puur bloeden en zouden het kunnen doen. Maar het zouden ook onze erfgenamen kunnen zijn. Als ze dat"  
>"JAAA", gilde Daphne vanaf de bank waar ze nog op zat. Natuurlijk kunnen wij dat doen. Ik denk dat Suzanne en Marcel meteen mee willen werken. En het is ook nog eens een toverkunst boven puist niveau". Iedereen lachte naar de uitbarsting van vreugde die Daphne liet zien. Alleen Bella keek bedenkelijk.<p>

"Tante Mini u heeft toch geen erfgenaam" vroeg Bella verlegen aan haar tante. Minerva glimlachte lief.  
>"Ah, maar daar vergis je, je lieverd" vertelde Arabella aan haar dochter.<br>"Kijk het is waar dat Minerva geen erfgenaam heeft bij naam. Maar ze heeft er wel een bij bloed. En gelukkig zijn we daar anderhalf jaar geleden achter gekomen. Kijk Harry is ook een erfgenaam van de familie Anderling. Dit omdat zijn moeder de erfgename was. En dat maakt Harry dus nu automatisch haar erfgenaam".

Bella keek naar Harry en toen naar Minerva. Ze wist even niet meer wat ze moest zeggen. Ze deed wel haar mond open maar ook meteen weer dicht. Met een verlegen blik keek ze vervolgens naar de grond. Van uit het niets voelde ze twee handen die haar gezicht beet pakte en voelde ze een kus op haar voor hoofd.  
>"Je bent een schat Bella en dat meen ik echt" vertelde Minerva haar.<p>

Tot laat in de nacht werden er plannen gemaakt over hoe ze alles zouden gaan doen. Hoe of ze het kasteel binnen zouden gaan komen leek de moeilijke klus te zijn maar daar had James wel een oplossing voor. En bij het ritueel in de geheime kamer daar kon Lilly wel mee helpen. Dan ging ze maar een week niet naar de ouders van Marcel. Ze wist wel dat er verbetering bij hen beide was maar nog niet genoeg. En ze wilde zelf ook wel even een andere afleiding.

Ook werden alle spullen klaar gemaakt voor Arabella, die ging een paar dagen weg om alle ingrediënten te halen. Ze had verteld dat ze naar Frankrijk en Denemarken moest. Daar werden Duivelstrik en Wolfs gras veel gebruikt. En vooral het geen dat ze bij volle maan en halvemaan hadden geplukt. Dus dat waren de landen waar ze moest wezen. En het zou een hoop onderhandelen worden. Maar ze dacht dat de naam Potter haar daar wel bij kon helpen. En dat vond Harry voor deze keer niet erg.

*#*

De volgende dag hadden ze allemaal afscheid genomen van Arabella en maakte ze zichzelf klaar om naar Azkaban te gaan. Vandaag zou Harry zijn Bellatrix in de armen sluiten. Met kerst had hij dat niet gekund omdat hij in het st Holisto lag. En toen hij bij was gekomen was hij nog erg zwak geweest. Maar nu zou hij het aan haar goed gaan maken. Vandaag zou hij met zijn vrouw gaan knuffelen. En vandaag zou Bella ook voor het eerst zichzelf gaan begroeten. Het wachten was alleen nog op Tops.

Tops zal mee gaan voor de bescherming van Harry. Dat was wel nodig geweest na het gevecht dat hij had gehad in het restaurant. En omdat de eigenaar Lucius niet bij naam kende vertelde Harry dat hij niet wist wie het was. Dit om Narcissa te beschermen. Iets wat niet zou helpen als het om Draco gaat. Maar Amalia vond het goed en hield het zelf dan ook maar stil.

Terwijl iedereen in de keuken aan het wachten was begonnen de zenuwen aardig toe te nemen. Bella keek iedere minuut op de klok en wilde dat Tops er al was. Maar die zou er pas over een kwartier zijn.  
>"Tante, doe niet zo zenuwachtig" fluisterde Tops in het oor van Bella. Het was gek als je er naar keek. Hier zat Bella, eigenlijk Bellatrix. Een meisje van dertien jaar die door haar kleine nichtje van 20 Tante werd genoemd. En straks zou dat zelfde nichtje oog in oog staan met haar eigen volwassen Tante Bellatrix.<p>

Een goed anderhalf uur later waren ze dan eindelijk bij Azkaban. Net als Andromeda had ook heer Potter een aparte kamer kunnen regelen. Het zou nog een half uur duren voor dat de twee gevangenen er ook waren. Bella die haar hand in de hand van Harry had geklampt keek angstig naar de deur. Ze wist dat ze zelf ieder moment door die deur heen kon komen lopen. En toch wist ze niet hoe ze zelf zou gaan reageren. Harry had wel met haar afgesproken dat hij bij haar zou blijven. Tot dat ze het goed vond.

Toen de deur open ging keek een angstige Bellatrix de kamer binnen. Zoals altijd wisten de gevangenen niet wie er in die kamer zou zitten, dat was iets dat hen nooit verteld werd. En ook nu weer was haar blik angstig en alert. Toen ze haar ogen kruiste met die van Harry wist ze dat het goed was. Met een paar grote stappen stond ze bij hem. Nog voor dat Harry wat tegen haar kon zeggen werd hij in een knuffel genomen. En over zijn hele gezicht gekust.  
>"Laat je ook wat voor mij over Bellatrix".<p>

Met grote ogen vol vuur keek Bellatrix opzij. Wie durfde dat tegen haar te zeggen. Het was zo lang geleden dat ze haar toekomstige man had gezien. En dan was er nu ineens iemand die haar verbood om hem te kussen. Plots bleven haar ogen rusten op twee bruinen ogen. Het was een verkleinde versie van zichzelf die haar doordringend aan keek.  
>Bellatrix liet Harry los en ging voor Bella zitten. Er was een stilte in de kamer die om te snijden was. Harry zelf deed een aantal stappen achteruit en keek het gespannen aan. Hij wist dat ze allebei een temperament hadden en allebei in een keer tekeer konden gaan. En ook dat daar niet veel voor nodig was.<p>

Bella bleef recht in de ogen van Bellatrix kijken, en er was niet een moment dat ze met haar ogen knipperde. Ze keek hoe Bellatrix langzaam op haar knieën zakten en voor haar ging zitten. Haar ogen bleven gefocust en wende zich niet af. Het zelfde kon je ook over Bellatrix zeggen. Met een hand die ze langzaam naar de schouder van Bella bracht bleef ze kijken. De andere hand die haar wang streelde en de rilling die door Bellatrix heen ging. Hier stonden ze dan allebei. Beide in de zelfde tijd en allebei een doel. Het zorgen voor een leven met Harry.  
>Nu was het Bella die een hand naar de wang van Bellatrix bracht. Het was haar oudere ik en de vrouw van Harry. Wat moest ze doen. Ze wist dat ze beloofd had om haar te beschermen net als Narcissa dat had gedaan. En de eed die af was gelegd door Adromeda kosten je leven als je die brak. Bellatrix deed haar mond open en wilde wat gaan zeggen. Maar vervolgens sloot ze hem ook weer omdat er niets uit kwam.<p>

Het was voor beide erg vreemd om in een jongere of oudere versie van zichzelf te kijken. In het hart van de oudere Bellatrix wist ze dat de kleine Bella voor haar neus zichzelf was. Maar in haar hart was ze ook een concurrent. En dat bracht weer jalousie met zich mee. En Bellatrix was nog nooit jaloers geweest waarom nu dan wel. Bellatrix wist het even niet meer en sloot haar ogen. Ze wilde zich weer omdraaien maar werd tegen gehouden door de twee armen van Bella. Ze sloten zich in een knuffel die zich rond haar nek bevond. Ze zuchtte even en hoorde Bella wat fluisteren.  
>"Vandaag is hij een uur van jou. Geniet van hem". Bellatrix knikte in de nek van Bella en keek weer naar Harry. Ze pakte zijn hand en voelde zich helemaal warm worden.<p>

Bella was wat van hen afgaan zitten en keek het allemaal aan. Haar blik ging naar de deur toen Sirius ook eindelijk werd binnen gebracht. Met groten ogen keek hij hoe Bellatrix zijn peetzoon in haar armen hield. De liefde die ze had voor hem had hij nog nooit bij Bellatrix gezien. Zelfs voor een oude hond als hij, deed het zijn hard nog goed.

Wat er op volgde was een gesprek met hun vijven. Een gesprek dat overal en nergens over ging maar ook over de eed die ze als zusters hadden afgelegd. Voor Bella en Bellatrix werd het steeds gemoedeerlijker. Ze zagen elkaar niet meer als concurrenten maar als echte zusters. Dat vonden ze zelf althans.

Toen het gesprek over de Basilisk ging dat een jaar daarvoor door Harry was gedood, begon Bellatrix een beetje kwaad te worden. Sirius was duidelijk woedend. Woedend op zich zelf en ook op Perkamentus. Woedend omdat hij er niet was geweest voor Harry. En sorry dat hij toen alleen maar op wraak uit was. En opnieuw beloofde Harry dat hij er alles aan zou doen om Peter Pippeling te vinden. Ook vertelde zij hoe het was om met Minerva in een cel te zitten. En dat alleen Harry de enige was die nog niet in een cel had gezeten. Maar ook dat Harry de familietraditie moest voort zetten. Alleen had Harry geen zin om in de cel te belanden.

Toen het gesprek op Lucius en Narcissa kwam keek Bellatrix in de ogen van Bella. Nog voor ze het wisten lagen ze beide op de grond.

*#*

Bellatrix deed haar ogen open en keek de kamer rond. Overal waar ze keek zag ze deuren. Ze wist dat ze in een gedachte kamer was en het leek veel op die van haar. Maar er was veel meer kleur dan dat zij had.

"Hoi Bellatrix" klonk er een stam van achter haar. Bellatrix schrok en keek meteen achter om. Daar voor haar stond de kleinere versie van haar zelf.  
>"Het spijt me dat ik jou hier binnen heb gehaald Bellatrix. Maar ik moet jou een hoop laten zien. Ik weet nog niet alles maar wel een hoop".<p>

Bellatrix keek haar jongere versie aan en toen weer de kamer rond.  
>"Hoe komt het dat er bij jou meer kleur is dan bij mij. Bij mij is het bijna helemaal zwart". Bella liet een klein lachje ontsnappen. Het was een lachje van frustratie.<p>

"Dat het bij mij meer kleur heeft is simpel. Het komt door Harry. En ik kan jou vertellen dat jou gedachte kamer grijs is. Vergeleken met die van Harry. Die van hem is de ergste die ik ooit heb gezien". Bellatrix knikte.  
>Ze kon zich wel het een en ander indenken bij wat Bella bedoelde. Weer keek ze om zich heen. Even wilde ze een deur open doen maar voelde een hand van Bella op die van haar.<p>

"Kom Bellatrix ik wil jou een hoop laten zien. En het is belangrijk voor mij en Harry". Bellatrix knikte en volgde Bella die naar een deur liep.

Wat er volgde waren veel herinneringen van Bella toen ze die dagen op de bank zat en naar Harry aan het kijken was. Maar ook die herinneringen in de dromen die ze met Harry had.

De herinneringen waar Voldermort in voor kwam waren het ergst voor Bellatrix. Daar zag ze hoe of ze er zelf bij zat en ook hoe Harry haar iedere keer kwam redden. Maar vooral toen ze zichzelf zag veranderen van een volwassen Bellatrix in de kleine Bella.  
>Wat haar wel goed deed was de liefde die Harry voor hen allebei had.<p>

Toen kwamen ze bij een bepaalde deur. Bella hield stil en keek haar oudere ik aan. "Dit is een kamer met herinneringen van jou. Ik weet daar niets van hij zit op slot maar zo nu en dan kan ik een paar stappen naar binnen. Het is ook de plek waar ik altijd kom als ik door Voldermort word gepakt. En die wilde ik jou laten zien. Ik hoop dan ook dat jij hem open kan krijgen al kun je hem in ieder geval maar op een kier zetten".

Bellatrix keek nu in de ogen van haar jonger ik. Met een trillende hand pakte ze de deur kruk beet en deed hem omlaag. Ze voelde een zuiging en was binnen.

*#*

Sirius zag de kleine Bella en haar grotere ik neer vallen op de grond. De ogen van Bellatrix waren weg gedraaid en die van Bella waren glazig. Sirius wilde meteen naar de deur lopen en roepen om een bewaker. Was het niet dat hij werd tegen gehouden door Tops.

"Laat maar Sirius. Bella heeft Bellatrix bij haar in haar gedachten wereld gehaald. En dit is niet de eerste keer dat we haar dat zien doen". Of Sirius het echt leuk vond kon hij niet zeggen maar hij herinnerde zich dat Bellatrix dat ook wel eens bij hem had gedaan. En er was geen sterkere legimentiste dan Bellatrix.

Met zijn drieën keken ze naar Bella en Bellatrix die op de grond lagen voor hun neus. Harry vertelde hen dat Bella dit al van tevoren wilde doen. Ze hoopte dat Bellatrix die gedachten slot van ongedaan kon maken, en vooral dat ze konden uit vinden wie die gedachten slot had geplaatst. Ze wilde haar ook haar leven laten zien die ze nu had gehad. Sirius zelf keek het alleen maar aan en luisterde naar Harry en Tops.

Harry die het hoofd van Bellatrix op zijn schoot nam wreef langzaam de tranen weg die bij haar waren verschenen. Sirius keek het allemaal aan en was erg onder de indruk.

'Ik denk dat Bella nu over ons aan het vertellen is". Vertelde Harry in eens.  
>"Ze heeft mij verteld dat ze dat wilde doen om het gevoel van Bellatrix nog sterker voor mij te maken. Want ze weet dat ze ooit weer onder Voldermort moet zijn".<p>

"Wat, bedoel je dat die gek nog terug gaat komen ook". Riep Sirius hart en Blafferig. Tops en Harry knikten allebei maar zeiden niets.

"Nee ik dood Harry niet" riep Bellatrix.  
>"Je laat ons met rust en blijf van Harry af" gilde Bella.<br>"Nee doe het niet. Wat moeten we doen Bella".  
>"Roep Harry hij kan ons redden".<br>"Hoe kan hij ons redden ik weet niet hoe".

Bella gilde van de pijn en schreeuwde het uit.  
>"Roep hem gewoon roep om hulp".<p>

Weer was Bella aan het gillen. Sirius wilde wat doen maar werd opnieuw tegen gehouden door Tops.  
>"Laat het gaan Sirius. Bellatrix moet Harry bij haar halen dit is belangrijk. Bellatrix moet zelf ondervinden hoe het is als Harry tegen over Voldermort staat. Pas dan en alleen dan weet Bellatrix hoe goed Harry werkelijk is". Vertelde Tops hem duidelijk.<p>

"Maar Tops we moeten wat doen".  
>"Nee Sirius, je wacht af en heb vertrouwen in Harry". Het was moeilijk voor Sirius maar hij hield zich in.<p>

"Harry help ons we hebben je nodig". Klonk de stem van Bellatrix. Haar ogen schoten open en keken recht in de ogen van Harry. Zijn ogen draaide weg en Harry stond naast Bellatrix.

*#*

_Hoe het met Bella en Bellatrix ging._

Bellatrix verscheen in een kamer met een vieze matras. Achter haar stond de kleine Bella. Ze keek de kamer rond maar kon hem niet thuis brengen.

"Bellatrix, dit zijn jou herinneringen of een gedeelte ervan. Ik kan het niet allemaal zien. Ik weet wel dat onze Zuster Narcissa of een herinnering er van hier ook is".

Bellatrix keek de kleine Bella vragend aan. Ze wist niet echt goed wat of ze daarmee bedoelde. En net toen ze op het punt stond om het te gaan vragen verscheen Narcissa in de deur opening. Ze keek naar haar beide zusters.

"Jullie moeten weg hier. Hij is weer los en opzoek naar een verbinding, met de kleine Bella. Hij wil nog maal een poging wagen om Harry opnieuw te doden" vertelde Narcissa hen gauw.  
>"Over wie heeft ze het, Bella" vroeg Bellatrix.<br>"Ze heeft het over Voldermort. Die probeert mij al van af mijn achtste zover te krijgen dat ik Harry dood".

Bellatrix schrok van de manier waarop Bella het vertelde. Het was net alsof het een dagelijkse bezigheid was. En in veel opzichten was dat ook zo.

"Kijk, kijk ,kijk als we daar de kleine Bellatrix niet hebben". Voldermort kwam de kamer in gelopen en keek naar Bella. Toen hij zijn hoofd iets naar links draaide zag hij Bellatrix ook staan.  
>"Hee wacht eens even hoe kan dat. Jij hoort hier niet te zijn ik had jou terug gesteurd". De rode ogen boorde zich in die van Bellatrix. Ze wist niet wat ze moest doen. Daar tegen over haar stond haar oude meester.<p>

Zijn ogen branden en haar angst nam toe. Ze keek voor kracht naar Bella en ging met haar ogen opzoek naar Narcissa. Maar haar zuster was nergens te bekennen. Ze was alleen in de kamer met de kleine Bella. Maar die was 13 wat kon die nou tegen Voldermort beginnen. Ze was alleen, dat was de enige gedachten die ze had.

"Nou, nou is me dat even geluk hebben. Kunnen jullie hem mooi samen voor mij uit de weg ruimen. Dus luister naar mij en dood Harry Potter". Bella keek in de ogen van Bellatrix. Ze wist dat die nu een stampund tegen over Voldermort moest nemen. Nu moest ze haar wil tegen over Harry tonen. Als ze dat zou doen dan wist ze meteen wat Harry kon.

Bellatrix keek in de ogen van Bella en schudde angstig van nee.  
>"Kom op Bellatrix zeg hem wat je wild. Wees sterk, verzetje! Ik weet dat je het kunt en Harry weet het ook. Ik ben jou en als ik het kan kun jij het zeker". Fluisterde Bella haar oudere ik toe.<p>

"Nou ik wacht Bellatrix ga je die Potter nog doden of niet" siste Voldermort.

"Nee, ik dood Harry niet" riep Bellatrix angstig en zacht.

"Nee Bellatrix, dat geef niet ik heb wel manieren om het jou te laten doen". Zijn ogen gingen van Bellatrix naar Bella. De lach die hij gaf was hatelijk en ging door merg en been.

"Je laat ons met rust en blijf van Harry af" gilde Bella.

"Kijk nou, kleine Bella wil het opnemen tegen Voldermort. Maar ik zie Harry nergens. Weet je zeker datje je durft te verzetten". Weer klonk er die hatelijke lach van Voldermort. "Crucio". Bella zakte door haar knieën en gild het uit.

"Nee doe het niet. Wat moeten we doen Bella".

"Luister niet naar haar Bellatrix. Luiste naar jouw heer".

"Roep Harry hij kan ons redden".

De gedachten van Bellatrix gingen alle kanten op. Hoe kon Harry hun nou redden. Hij was nog maar 13 jaar. Oke ze had de herinneringen gezien maar dan toch. Hij was en is nog zo jong. Dat kon hij toch niet.

"Hoe kan hij ons redden ik weet niet hoe".

Bella gilde van de pijn en schreeuwde het uit.  
>"Roep hem gewoon roep om hulp".<p>

Bellatrix wist het ook niet meer. Ze durfde het zelf niet tegen haar heer op te nemen en wist ook bijna zeker dat ze zou gaan verliezen als ze het deed. En dan was er Bella die onder de Cruciatusvloek lag. Ze moest haar helpen en wist niet hoe. Harry was de enige keuze volgens Bella. Dus dan moest dat maar al wist Bellatrix niet hoe.

"Harry help ons we hebben je nodig".

Van uit het niets stond Harry naast haar. Hij pakte haar hand.  
>"Heb vertrouwen in mij Bellatrix. Net zoals Bella en ik dat hebben in jou".<p>

Bellatrix keek met grote ogen naar Harry die in eens naast haar stond. Ze wist niet wat ze moest zeggen maar ze voelde zijn magie. Ze voelde zijn warmte en ze had hoop. Hoop dat hij het zou doen. Hoop dat ze Voldermort tegen werkte.

Harry plaatste zijn toverstok in de hand van Bellatrix en vroeg haar om hem in een kist te toveren. Bellatrix wilde meteen de Toverstok terug geven aan Harry maar die weigerde.  
>"Bellatrix, ik weet dat je het kunt. Hij is slechts een herinnering en niet de echte Voldermort. Maar zijn vloeken zijn echt". Harry gaf vervolgens een blik van vertrouwen aan Bellatrix.<p>

Voldermort had al even niets gedaan en richten meteen zijn stok op Harry. Opnieuw wierp hij hem onder een Cruciatusvloek. Harry begon het meteen uit te schreeuwen maar hield met moeite zijn ogen op Bellatrix gericht.

"Doe het Bellatrix, je kunt het. Ik weet dat je het kunt". Bella was nu naast Bellatrix gekropen en vertelde het zelfde als Harry.  
>"Kom op je kunt het. Ik weet het want ik kan het ook".<p>

Zonder er even bij naar te denken toverde Bellatrix geen kist maar gooide ze de Cruciatusvloek op Voldermort. Deze gilde en verdween in het niets.  
>Het volgende moment keek Bellatrix in de ogen van Sirius en was ze weer in de kamer in Azkaban.<p> 


	8. (BTK 3) H8 Droebel tegen Zeven

(BTK 3) H8 Droebel tegen Zeven

De ogen van Sirius waren bezorgd en een beetje wild. Hij wist niet wat er precies gebeurd was maar wilde het wel weten. Inwendig was hij ook bang voor het antwoord dat hij zou kunnen krijgen. Het was immers niet iedere dag dat er drie mensen naar de gedachten wereld gingen.

Bellatrix die net als Sirius een beetje wild om haar heen keek wist ook niet wat ze moest denken. Wel wist ze dat ze nu veel meer over de band van Bella en Harry wist, dan dat ze eigenlijk wilde weten. Het kleine beetje jaloezie dat ze had was nu totaal weg geëbd. Ze begreep nu hoe belangrijk haar kleinere ik was voor Harry. Maar vooral ook, hoe belangrijk zij was voor hem.

"W-was dat echt V-voldermort die ik in jouw ge-gedachten heb behekst" Vroeg Bellatrix een beetje stotterend. Bella en Harry knikte allebei meteen van ja.  
>En rilde nog wat na van de vloek waaraan ze waren blootgesteld. En dit overkomt jou zo'n een tot twee keer per maand" vroeg ze vervolgens aan Bella.<p>

Bella stond op en ging bij zichzelf zitten.  
>"Ja en iedere keer is het Harry die mij en jou komt helpen. Hij zal er altijd voor ons zijn. Voor mij en voor jou. Dat is een ding wat ik zeker weet". Nu keek Bella in de ogen van Bellatrix en legde haar hoofd op diens schouder.<br>"Ik weet alleen niet wanneer jij terug word gesteurd. Maar wat ik wel weet is dat jij de beste man vind die heel magisch Engeland je kan bieden".

Nu was het Bellatrix die een haar blik op Harry liet rusten en hem diep aan keek. Ze wist dat de kleine Bella gelijk had. Hij was een van de grootste tovenaars die ze ooit had gezien. Helaas voor hem had hij alleen die kracht als hij boos was. Buiten die angst was hij gewoon te bang om zijn krachten te gebruiken.

Wat haar wel verheugde was dat Ze zag dat zij zelf ook een stuk sterker was geworden door Harry. Sterker dan dat ze zelf was geweest toen ze die leeftijd van Bella nu had. En het gaf haar ook hoop dat Harry Voldermort kon verslaan. Er was nog wel een ding dat Bellatrix een beetje dwars zat. Toen ze zelf klein was viel ze meer op vrouwen dan mannen. En ze wist nu niet of dat nog zo zou zijn. Wat ze wel wist was dat ze Harry geen pijn wilde doen. De tijd die erop volgde in de kamer spraken ze een hoop af.

Bellatrix wilde alles weten over hoe Harry zich aan het voor berijden was op het gevecht met Voldermort. Dat was er immers een die er zo wie zo ging komen. Ook gaf ze Bella de mogelijkheid om in hun kluis te komen. Het geld wat er in lag was immers ook van haar. Alleen Sirius was het laatste Halfuur wat terug houdend geweest. En toen Harry daarnaar vroeg gaf hij alleen maar het antwoord dat hij veel had om over na te denken.

Na het afscheid en een innige kus van Bellatrix met Harry, verlieten ze de kamer en gingen op weg naar huis.

*#*

Isabella zat in het potter kasteel met ongeduld te wachten. Ieder uur dat het langer duurden voor dat Harry terug was, was een kwelling voor haar. Steeds weer wierp ze een blik op de klok en zag dat er dan maar een minuut voorbij was gegaan.  
>"Ik zie dat mijn zoon de juiste keuze heeft gemaakt in een surrogaatmoeder". Riep Lilly van uit het schilderij aan de muur. Isabella kon niets anders dan flauwtjes lachen naar Lilly. Ze stond bol van de zenuwen. Ze wist dat Harry en Bella iets van plan waren om te gaan doen met Bellatrix. Ze wist ook dat Tops ervan af wist. Maar wat ze gingen doen dat was iets dat ze nu niet wist. En het was ook net het gene wat ze nu juist wel wilde weten. Natuurlijk ze vertrouwde Bella, en Harry volledig. Maar ze wist niet hoe Bellatrix zou gaan reageren.<p>

Toen er in de hal het geluid klonk dat er iemand verschijnselde ging ze er meteen heen.  
>"En hoe is het afgelopen Harry" riep ze al voor dat ze in de hal was. Tot haar verbazing stond niet Harry maar Marcel en zijn oma daar. Ze had een brief van het ministerie in haar handen en keek wat angstig. Met een luide stem riep ze naar de bibliotheek Dat Daphne en Hermelien meteen bij haar moesten komen. Terwijl ze met Augusta de zij kamer weer in liep hoorde ze weer wat in de hal. Deze keer was het jammer genoeg weer geen Harry die er stond. Nee, nu waren het Amalia en Suzanne. Ook Amalia had een brief van het ministerie in haar handen. En ook Amalia keek niet echt blij bij die brief.<p>

Toe er voor de derde maal iets in de gang klonk was Isabella niet meer te houden. Met open armen rende ze naar de hal toe en pakte de eerste die ze zag in haar armen. Zonder dat ze echt keek wie het was.  
>"Nou dat vond ik nog eens leuk, zo wil ik wel vaker verwelkomd worden" Zei Andromeda. Isabella keek haar schuldig en een beetje verlegen aan. Andromeda lachte echter en nam haar mee naar de zij kamer. Bij het vierde geluid bleef Isabella angstvallig zitten. Ze wilde niet nog eens bij de verkeerde in de armen springen. Maar toen ze het gezicht van Harry in de deur opening zag komen, rende ze dan toch meteen met open armen op hem en Bella af.<p>

De knuffel die ze hen gaf was er een van pure opluchting. Met een zucht van verlichting liet ze hen dan ook weer los en keek naar de anderen. Het was Amalia die als eerste sprak.  
>"Het spijt me dat ik dit moet zeggen maar kleed jullie om in je beste kleren en kom meteen naar het ministerie. Jullie rechtszaak die tegen jullie is aangespannen door Droebel begint over precies een uur. En het was ook op dat moment dat er twee uilen naar binnen kwamen gevlogen. En de brieven van Harry liet zien dat ze nu nog maar drie kwartier hadden.<p>

Het was een wirwar van mensen die zich aan het aan kleden waren. Iedereen had al een stel kleren in het potter kasteel liggen. Inmiddels was Minerva ook van uit het kasteel verschenen met een zelfde brief in haar handen.  
>Het gene wat Droebel en Perkamentus nu gedaan hadden, dat hadden ze al zo een beetje verwacht. Dus gelukkig hadden ze zich daar ook een beetje op voor berijd. Met nog tien minuten te gaan gebruikten ze het open haard netwerk om in het Ministerie te komen. Vandaar uit hadden ze nog maar een paar minuten om in de rechtszaal te komen. Harry had nog wel even gauw een aantal mensen ingelicht via de open haard door middel van een haard gesprek. Hij hoopte dat die er dan ook op tijd zouden kunnen zijn. Anders zouden zijn plannetjes niet gaan werken.<p>

Toen Amalia als eerste de rechtszaal in kwam zag ze dat Droebel al begonnen was. Met een beetje air verwelkomde hij het gezelschap.

*#*

_Tien minuten daarvoor._

"Ik heet jullie allemaal welkom in de rechtszaal" klonk de stem van Perkamentus. Met een tevreden glimlach keek hij de zaal rond. Tot zijn opluchting zag hij dat veel van de stoelen leeg waren. En het waren de stemmen die Harry potter nodig zou hebben, om te kunnen gaan winnen.  
>En meteen kreeg hij de hoop dat de vrienden die Harry nu had opgebouwd hem allemaal in de steek zouden gaan laten. Vooral als ze zouden zien dat hij zelfs een kleine rechtszaak zo als dit al zou kunnen verliezen. Als hem dit zou lukken dan kon hij weer de beschermer over Harry Potter worden, en was hij heer Potter af. Althans zolang hij niet volwassen was.<p>

Met een inwendig lachje keek Perkamentus even opzij naar Droebel en gaf hem een knipoog. Droebel die het door had knikte terug en wist dat hun plannetje was gelukt. Nu was het alleen hoopte dat het nog lang zou duren voor dat Harry en zijn vrienden de zaal in zouden komen. Perkamentus keek nogmaals de zaal rond en gaf toen het woord aan Droebel.

"Oke ik zie dat Harry Potter er nog niet is, Dus ik zal alvast beginnen. Als Harry potter er nog niet is voor ik mijn pleidooi af heb dan vervalt de rechtszaak en hebben zij per definitie verloren," riep Droebel met een voldane toon tegen iedereen die aanwezig was. Droebel wilde net aan zijn Pleidooi beginnen toen Amalia de deur open gooide.  
>"Ah, ik zie dat de anderen toch nog de moeite namen om te verschijnen:" Riep Droebel met een kleine air. Amalia vernauwde haar ogen en wierp een koude blik op Droebel. Droebel deed zijn neus de lucht in en gebaarde dat ze gauw moesten gaan zitten.<p>

Perkamentus keek eerst naar Amalia en toen naar haar gevolg. De manier waarop Harry voor de andere liep en hoe de anderen achter hem aan liepen, liet zien dat ze macht en kracht uitstraalde. Nu keek hij weer even naar de stoelen die leeg waren. Alleen waren die nu niet meer zo leeg. Ze waren bijna allemaal gevuld met Kobolden. Toen Perkamentus dat zag liep hij meteen op Droebel af. Met zijn vinger wees hij op de kobolden die nu op de zetels zaten die aan het huis van heer Potter behoren. Droebel zag ze nu ook zitten en liep naar het midden van de zaal.

Met een blik van afgunst keek Droebel naar de kobolden en gruwelde een beetje. Met moeite deed hij zijn mond open.  
>"Het spijt mij. Maar ik moet jullie verzoeken om die stoelen te verlaten. De zaal voor de bezoekers is daar boven". Nog voor dat Droebel was uitgesproken stond Harry voor hem. Hij keek Droebel doordringend en dreigend aan.<p>

"Mag ik weten waarom u Bogrod, zijn Vrouw Harriet en zijn kinderen van die plaatsen wild verwijderen. Minister Droebel" beet Harry hem toe. Droebel keek even naar Harry en weer terug naar Bogrod.  
>"Harry, ik moet jou vertellen dat, dat geen plaats is voor Kobolden, die horen in de bezoekers ruimte". Vertelde Droebel hem, door vervolgens meteen lachend naar de andere leden te kijken van de Wikenweegschaar.<p>

Hier en daar op de stoelen klonk er een zacht gegniffel. Een iemand was wat harder aan het lachen. Toen Harry zijn blik daar heen liet gaan zag hij dat het Lucius Malfidus was. Naast hem zat Narcissa. Ze had ook een lach rond haar mond. Gelukkig kon Harry zien dat het een geforceerde lach was. En inwendig deed hem dat goed. En op het oog zag ze er ook weer gezond uit. Langzaam draaide hij zijn ogen weer naar Droebel toe.

Geen van de Kobolden was opgestaan of had ook maar aanstalten gemaakt omdat ook maar te gaan doen. Harry die niet meer van zijn plek was geweken wachtte rustig af. Droebel die eerst bleef wachten totdat de kobolden zouden gaan opstaan wenkte nu voor de schouwers.  
>"Ik wil dat jullie die Kobolden daar weg halen. En naar buiten begeleiden" vertelde Droebel hen. Op het moment dat de schouwers vlak bij de kobolden waren riep Amalia dat ze moesten stoppen.<p>

Droebel wierp meteen een vijandige blik haar kant op.  
>"Waar denkt u de durf vandaan te halen om tegen het woord van de minister in te gaan" beet Droebel haar meteen toe.<br>"Ik denk dat ik u wederom van een afgang heb gered Minister. Zoals u ziet staat Heer Potter nog steeds te wachten. Ik denk dat hij daar niet voor niets staat". Droebel die meteen in de ogen van Harry keek zag dat die langzaam begonnen te gloeien.

"AL goed, al goed Harry wat heb jij hier aan toe te voegen". Vroeg Droebel hem geïrriteerd. Harry draaide zich om en gebaarde naar Suzanne. Suzanne knikte en stond meteen op. Toen ze tussen Harry en Droebel plaats nam keek ze even in de ogen van Harry. Ze zag ze gloeien en wist dat hij zich aan het inhouden was. Met een kus op zijn wang draaide ze zich naar de minister.

"Minister, Zoals u ziet is heer Potter zich aan het in houden. Bogrod is een vriend van hem en die heeft u opnieuw met uw woorden beledigd". Droebel werd rood en wilde wat gaan zeggen maar zag dat de ogen van Harry nog helderde werden. Suzanne lachte gemeen bij de manier waarop Droebel keek. Ze kon het dan ook niet laten om nog wat langer te wachten voor ze verder ging.

"Minister, de stoelen in de Wikenweegschaar mogen door de familie van het huis, of door de leden van een huis die onder dat huis vallen bezet worden. Bogrod is lid van het huis van Potter. En heeft daarom het recht om die stoelen in bezit te nemen als heer Potter daarom vraagt". Minister Droebel wilde opnieuw wat gaan zeggen. Hij deed zijn mond open en zag de hand van Suzanne voor zijn ogen verschijnen. Meteen hield hij zijn mond en keek kwaad naar Suzanne.

"Minister, ik heb u net verteld dat u heer Potter opnieuw heeft beledig. Dit omdat u een lid van zijn huis zo heeft behandelen. Maar ook om dat u Heer Potter meerdere malen bij zijn naam heeft genoemd. U weet zelf dat u daar geen toestemming voor heeft gekregen. Dus als u een zaak tegen ons wild voort zetten zouden wij dat graag met wederzijds respect doen. U heeft al laten zien hoe het niet moet" met die laatste woorden draaide Suzanne zich om en nam een stap richting Harry.

Harry keek haar in haar ogen en bukte zich iets naar voren. Met een kus op haar wang liep ze weer door naar haar eigen plaats. Harry ging recht opstaan gaf een knik naar Droebel en ging ook op zijn plaats zitten. En wierp net als iedereen zijn blik op Droebel.  
>Droebel keek angstig naar Perkamentus en wist even niet wat hij moest doen. Met een gebaar van Perkamentus ging hij weer zitten. Nu was het Perkamentus die het woord nam.<p>

"Geachte leden van de Wikenweegschaar. Jullie zijn verzocht om vandaag te komen om de rechtszaak van Droebel en Perkamentus bij te wonen. Wij hebben deze zaak aangespannen wegens het in diskrediet brengen van ons in eigen persoon.  
>In de zaak die ik tegen Harry had aan gespannen wegens de wantrouwen over zijn beschermer in de magische wereld. Zijn wij daarbij onderbroken door Harry en zijn vrienden".<p>

Amalia wilde opgaan staan toen ze Perkamentus voor de tweede maal de naam van Harry hoorde noemen. De hand van Daphne hield haar tegen en zorgde ervoor dat ze weer ging zitten. Een beetje beduusd en boos keek ze naar Daphne. Die schudde enkel van nee en keek weer naar Perkamentus.

"Tijdens dat Proces heeft Harry het zonder pardon onderbroken en op die manier de zaak gesaboteerd. En mede door zijn toedoen heeft hij er ook voor gezorgd dat er nog drie Oude en nobele huizen zijn voorbeeld hebben gevolgd. Daarmee heeft hij het misschien zonder het zelf te beseffen hen ook een slechte naam bezorgd. Dit wat natuurlijk door zijn jeugdige leeftijd komt".

Augusta stond meteen op en keek dreigend naar Perkamentus. Naast haar was Isabella ook gaan staan. Perkamentus draaide zijn hoofd de andere kant op en deed net of hij hen niet had gezien. Maar aan de andere kant waren Bogrod en ook Andromeda gaan staan. En niet veel later stond ook meneer Davids op. Nu kon Perkamentus niet meer doen als of hij ze niet zag. Met gezakte schouders draaide hij terug naar Augusta en gaf haar het woord.

"Albus Perkamentus". Riep ze. Perkamentus wachtte niet tot ze verder ging en riep.  
>"Ik ben het hooft van de Wikenweegschaar en wil ook met die titel benoemd worden". Augusta keek hem aan een snoof.<br>"Iedereen hier weet dat Harry Potter, heer Potter is maar hij is ook heer Griffoendor en heer Prosper. Dus als u bij uw Titel genoemd wild worden. Zal u toch eerst zelf dat respect moeten tonen. En aangezien Heer Griffoendor hoger staat dan de Wikenweegschaar dus daarom hoeft Heer Griffoendor dat respect niet te tonen.  
>Maar de rede dat ik opsta is dat mijn huis zelf goed genoeg weet achter wie het wild gaan staan.<p>

En als dat een fout mocht zijn dan is dat mijn keuze. En daarover is uw persoonlijke mening niet nodig. En de slechte naam, als we die al hebben, dan is dat door uw toedoen. En niet door die van heer Potter".

Met die laatste woorden ging Augusta Lubbermans weer zitten. De andere die ook waren gaan staan gingen ook meteen weer zitten. Ze wisten dat Augusta zou in grijpen als het nodig was. En het enige wat ze hoefde te doen was haar voorbeeld volgen.

Perkamentus keek naar het Papier dat voor hem lag en keek toen de zaal weer rond. Hij had gehoopt dat er niemand zou reageren als hij iets over de andere huizen vertelde. Hij hoopte daarmee dat hij hen aan het twijfelen zou kunnen krijgen. Maar Augusta had dat meteen de kop weer in gedrukt. En nu had hij al zijn zo gezegde azen in een keer verspeeld.

"Geachte leden van de Wikenweegschaar ik Wil jullie vragen om even terug te denken aan de dag dat het Proces in kwestie was geweest. Die dag heeft heer Potter de zaak met regelmaat onderbroken en daarom ons in diskrediet gebracht. Ik wil dat jullie terug denken aan die dag en ons in het gelijk stellen. Het kan namelijk niet zo wezen dat Kinderen de zaak van volwassenen zo kunnen benadelen".

Even keek Perkamentus naar Droebel en vroeg of die ook nog wat wilde vertellen. Droebel schudde hevig van nee en liet zijn hoofd hangen. Droebel wist dat hij het opnieuw had verpest. Daarna vroeg Perkamentus of er nog vragen waren en die waren er niet dus gaf hij het woord aan Amalia.

"Dank u, Geachte aanwezigen. Ik heet u allen welkom. Ik zal het woord houden voor de volgende personen en huizen.  
>Jonkvrouwen en erfgenamen Goedleers. Van het aloude en nobele huis Goedleers.<br>Jonkvrouwen en erfgenamen Bonkel. Van het aloude en nobele huis Bonkel.  
>Jonkvrouw Anderling. Van het aloude en nobele huis Anderling.<br>Heer Lubbermans. Van het aloude en nobele huis Lubbermans.  
>Heer Potter Van het aloude en nobele huis Potter.<br>Heer Griffoendor. Van het aloude en nobele huis Griffoendor.  
>Heer Prosper. Van het aloude en nobele huis Prosper".<p>

Hoewel iedereen wist om welke huizen het ging bracht het altijd een bepaalde gewichtigheid mee als je alle huizen bij naam noemde. En door de stilte die zich nu in de zaal manifesteerde. Wist Amalia dat ze de volledige aandacht had.

"Ter verdediging van de huizen zal ik slechts twee huizen noemen. Het zelfde geld ook voor de andere huizen. Maar ik zal u niet lastig vallen om ieder huis apart te gaan behandelen. Tenzij u dat wel graag wild hebben". Terwijl Amalia de zaal door keek zag ze veel mensen nee schudden. Het idee dat ze naar de verdediging van zeven huizen apart moesten gaan luisteren zag niemand zitten. Met haar ogen gericht op Perkamentus en Droebel zag ze dat hun het ook niet wilden.

"De huizen die ik in ogenschouw neem zijn Huis Goedleers en huis Prosper. Dit zelfde geld ook voor de ander huizen.  
>Dit brengt mij op het punt waarom we vandaag hier zijn. Toen ik uitgeroepen werd als beschermer van Hermelien Griffel en Heer potter. Wist ik al dat Harry potter, niemand minder dan Heer potter was geworden. Van af die dag wist ik ook dat jonkvrouwe Anderling zijn oma was. Dit bracht weer het punt dat Heer potter geen Beschermer meer nodig had. Deze gegevens waren ook meteen bekend bij het ministerie. Iets waar we onze vrienden de Kobolden voor kunnen bedanken".<p>

Met een uitdrukking van dankbaarheid knikte ze even gauw naar Bogrod. Die Amalia weer een knikje terug gaf.

"Van af dat het bekent was hoort het ministerie Huis potter te informeren voor het gebeuren in de Wikenweegschaar. En omdat het om een zaak tegen hem ging had heer potter dus het recht om de zaak te onderbreken. Mocht heer Droebel toen de regels hebben gevolgd en hebben gewacht tot dat heer potter klaar was.

Of had gevraagd of heer potter klaar was dan was deze zaak niet eens nodig geweest. Het verzoek tot verwijdering is gerechtvaardigd naar slechts een waarschuwing. Was het niet zo dat Heer Potter, minister Droebel drie waarschuwingen heeft gegeven. Dus het diskrediet heeft hij aan zijn eigen onwetendheid te bedanken".

Droebel zat helemaal onderuitgezakt in zijn stoel. En durfde de zaal niet in te kijken. Perkamentus deed alsof hij erg geïnteresseerd was. Maar het liefst wilde hij Amalia de mond snoeren. Deze zaak moest hij winnen om de andere zaak te doen vervallen. Hij wist dat Droebel die zonder twijfel zou gaan verliezen.

"Geachte aanwezigen, Nu ben ik aan beland op de rede van de twee huizen. Huize goedleers en drie anderen hoeven bij verlies een schade vergoeding te betalen van 1.000,00 galjoen, Per huis.  
>Heer Prosper echter moet een bedrag van 100.000,00 galjoen per huis betalen.<br>Dit geeft mij het idee dat het hoofd zakelijk is gericht op het huis van heer Potter. Ik zelf geef u hier de regels zoals ze in ons wetboek staan. Daaraan kunt u zien dat Heer Potter in zijn recht stond. En dat Minister Droebel ongelijk had".

Wederom hadden Droebel en Perkamentus het zwaar. Droebel zat wanhopig uit te kijken naar een uitgang om weg te komen. En Perkamentus keek alleen nog maar naar zijn schoenen.

"De huizen hebben gezamenlijk een straf uit gezocht van 1,000.00 galjoen voor ieder huis of een openlijke verontschuldiging in de ochtend profeet".

Met die woorden hield Amalia stil en ging weer op haar plaats zitten. Ze was verbaasd dat ze niet een keer in de rede was gevallen en keek dan ook met een angstige blik naar de zaal. Ze hoopte dat ze de zaak zou winnen anders konden ze Droebel niet opnieuw aanpakken.

Perkamentus nam weer het woord en gaf aan dat de zaak werd geschorst tot dat er een uitspraak was. Nu was het weer Augusta die ging staan. Perkamentus wilde deze keer niet de zelfde fout maken als dat hij eerder had gedaan. Dus zonder enige aarzeling gaf hij Augusta het woord.

"Ik denk dat we niet hoeven te vergaderen ik geef mijn stem aan Heer potter en de anderen huizen. En vraag ook om een openlijke verontschuldiging van de beide heren. Dus ik vraag wie stemt er voor onschuldig".

Tot de verbazing van Droebel en Perkamentus stonden bijna alle leden van de Wikenweegschaar op. Harry en zijn vrienden hadden de zaak met overtuiging gewonnen. Ze liepen dan ook feliciterend de zal weer uit en lieten een beduusde Perkamentus en Droebel alleen achter. Buiten stond in eens Lucius Malfidus voor de neus van Daphne.


	9. (BTK 3) H9 Woef woef grom

(BTK 3) H9 Woef, woef grom.

De rechtszaak was formidabel verlopen. Harry liep met een blijde Daphne en zijn oma aan zijn armen naar buiten. Hij werd op de voet gevolgd door Marcel die Suzanne en Amalia aan de armen vast hield. Nog voor ze bij de anderen konden komen stond ineens Lucius voor hun neus.

"Wel, Wel Potter" beet hij hem toe. "Ik zie dat je weer eens geluk hebt gehad, en jij Daphne. Waarom laatje je in met zulke mensen, je weet toch dat Draco jou alles zou geven. Hij is rijk en hij heeft veel meer invloed dan Potter. Hij zou de beste kandidaat voor jou zijn. Daar komt bij hij laat zich niet in met Modderbloedjes". Daphne hoorde het allemaal aan en klampte zich nog meer vast aan de arm van Harry. Ze kon het niet helpen maar de gedachte aan het restaurant kwamen meteen weer bovendrijven.

Harry die het door had duwde Daphne een beetje achter zich. Hij keek in de ogen van Lucius en ging voor hem staan.  
>"Meneer Malfidus was het niet". Sneerde Harry hem toe. "De hele reden waarom u nu nog vrij rond loopt is te danken aan de manier waarop u uw vrouw heeft behandeld. Zoals u weet heb ik haar door Amalia naar st Holisto laten brengen. En ik ben blij dat ze weer aan de beterende hand is". Lucius wilde erop in gaan maar Harry liet dat niet toe. Hij ging verder met zijn standpunt als of Lucius er niet eens was geweest.<p>

"Kijk ik zou net als Bella en Daphne mijn herinneringen van die avond aan Amalia kunnen geven. Daar zal duidelijk op te zien zijn dat u uw vrouw heeft mishandeld. En ook wat u ons heeft aangedaan. Maar het mooiste is wel hoe u van ons weg vluchten. Dat zou ook een mooi verhaal zijn voor de ochtend profeet is het niet".

Harry wachtte niet op een antwoord en draaide zich weg bij Lucius. Toen hij een stap of wat van hem verwijderd was keek hij even om.  
>"O ja meneer Malfidus. Mocht u nog een maal een van mijn toekomstige vrouwen zo behandelen dan zal ik u de volgende keer niet laten vluchten. Daphne goedleers hoort bij mij". Opnieuw liep Harry gewoon weg en kreeg een kus van Daphne op zijn wang.<p>

"Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien Potter. Ik zal haar voor mijn Draco krijgen of geen van jullie krijgen haar". De stem van Lucius galmde door de hallen van het ministerie. Iedereen die in bereik was hoorde de dreigement die hij had gemaakt naar heer Potter. En de meeste wisten ook dat dit niet veel goed was. Harry liet zijn oma en Daphne los en liep vol woedde terug naar Lucius. Terwijl hij voor hem stond hield hij zijn stem laag maar doordringend.

"Ik zeg jou dit een keer. Ik heb jou vrouw naar st Holisto gestuurd onder bescherming van Amalia en huis Potter. Daarmee heb ik haar leven gered omdat ze dat zelf niet kon. Volgens de oude wetten van ons bloed kan ik haar tot mijn slaaf maken. En uw huwelijk met haar tot de mijne maken. Dus ik geef u hierbij een waarschuwing. Bedreig mij of mijn familie nog een keer en Narcissa zal zich aan mijn voeten moeten werpen. En ze zal de naam Malfidus onder mijn leiding schaamte en vernedering bezorgen. En de enige uit weg is uw huis koppelen aan dat van mij". Even keek Harry dreigend naar Narcissa die angstig weg trok en zich achter Lucius verborg.  
>"Oja nog een ding meneer Malfidus. Als ze dood is zal de straf op het hoofd van uw zoon komen te liggen. En iedereen weet hoe graag ik hem als slaaf zou willen hebben. Dag meneer Malfidus".<p>

Lucius stond verbouwereerd te kijken hoe Harry weg liep. Hij draaide zich om naar zijn vrouw en zag de angstige blik in haar ogen.  
>"Wat, wil je me vertellen dat hij gelijk heeft. Kan hij jou zomaar van mij afnemen als slaaf. Of Draco als jij er niet meer bent". Vroeg hij aan Narcissa. Narcissa knikte angstig en draaide haar hoofd weg.<p>

Lucius wist dat er niemand anders was dan Narcissa die zoveel over de oude gebruiken wist dan zij. En omdat hij zelf geen heer was maar wel hoofd van de familie was hij minder dan Harry. En om dan het idee te hebben dat hij zijn vrouw door zijn eigen toedoen kon verliezen aan een jongen van 12 bijna 13. Was dat iets wat hij nou niet echt wilde hebben. Het beste was om dan gewoon je excuses aan te gaan bieden en even door het stof heen te gaan. Maar dat was geen optie voor Lucius. Nee, die wilde meteen wraak. Hoe durft hij Lucius zo in het openbaar te behandelen.

Narcissa die haar hoofd had weggedraaid durfde niet naar haar man te kijken. Ze wist dat Harry haar door middel van de levens schuld weg kon halen. De dreiging die hij daarbij deed om vervolgens Draco ook bij hem weg te nemen, had misschien haar leven wel gered. En ze nam zich dan ook voor om Harry een brief te gaan schrijven. Met het verzoek omdat te gaan doen. Alleen kon ze dat niet laten blijken aan Lucius. Hij was immers haar man en die dacht echt dat zijn vrouw van hem hield. Maar in het hart van Narcissa was ze liever een slaaf van Harry dan getrouwd zijn met Lucius.

*#*

In het potter kasteel was het een feest geworden na hun overwinning. Ze wisten dat er later die dag nog een extra editie van de profeet zou komen. Daar zouden dan de excuses van Droebel en Perkamentus in staan. En dat was iets waar iedereen naar uit keek.

Daphne had echter alleen maar Lucius in haar gedachten. Ze wilde echt niet bij Draco horen en was dus ook bang dat die wat zou gaan proberen. Maar ze wist niet hoe ze het moest stoppen. Toen haar moeder bij haar kwam zitten begroef ze haar hoofd in diens schouder.  
>Isabella wist waar Daphne mee zat en vertelde haar dat het wel goed zou komen.<p>

"Goed komen, hoe kan dat nou ma. Harry heeft mij eindelijk en openlijk als tweede vrouw gekozen. En nu komt Lucius meteen op de proppen. En zolang dat pa dat contract nog niet heeft ondertekend, kan ik niet met Harry trouwen".

Isabella zwaaide met haar toverstaf en liet het contract naar haar toe komen. Ze liet aan Daphne zien dat Bogrod en Harry het al hadden ondertekend. En ook de datum wanneer zij het met Harry had gemaakt. Het enige wat haar vader hoefde te doen was ondertekenen. En dan was ze van Harry en er was niets dat Lucius er aan kon doen. En mocht Bogrod wel een aanzoek van Lucius krijgen zou hij deze als geldig verklaren ook al was hij nog niet ondertekend.

Dit was iets wat Daphne zienderogen goed deed. En met een beter gevoel ging ze dan ook weer naar Harry en Bella. Ze wist nu dat ze bij elkaar zouden zijn en blijven.

Isabella die haar dochter naar Harry zag lopen zuchtte. Ze was blij met de vooruit ziende blik die Harry had gehad. En ook dat hij zo een goede vriend in Bogrod had. Anders was het huwelijks contract niets waard geweest.

Die dag echter zou er geen extra editie komen van de ochtend profeet. Er kam ook geen openlijke excuus van Droebel of Perkamentus. Nee, ze hadden voor de zoveelste keer opnieuw hun eigen wetten aan hun laars gelapt.

*#*

Twee dagen later zat Bella in de keuken van het Potter kasteel naar buiten te kijken. Met een fascinatie die ze niet vaak had keek ze hoe een hond door de tuin van het kasteel liep. Harry die over de ochtend profeet zat gebogen had niets in de gaten. Pas toen Bella hem een por gaf keek hij op. Toen hij de vinger van Bella volgde zag hij waar heen ze wees.

Het was een grote Zwarte hond die hij buiten zag lopen. Hij zag er ondervoed en uitgemergeld uit.  
>"Zou hij vals zijn" vroeg Bella aan Harry. Harry haalde zijn schouders op en pakte het brood dat hij voor zijn neus had liggen. Met Bella, naast hem ging hij richting de hond. Zijn hand uitgestrekt gaf hij zijn brood aan de hond. Die pakte hem dankbaar aan en likte zijn hand. Het kwispelen en het speelse van de hond deden Bella en Harry goed. Het duurde dan ook niet lang of ze waren met een bal aan het gooien zodat de hond er achteraan kon.<p>

Toen Minerva die avond thuis kwam vond ze Bella en Harry slapend op de grond met een hond in hun midden. Ze wilde eerst de hond weg halen maar deed het toch maar niet. Ze moest ze toch over een uur wakker gaan maken voor het eten. Dus even slapen dat kon geen kwaad.

Rond een uur of acht kwam Dodo bij Bella en Harry staan.  
>"Meester en meesteres. Meneer doedel staat voor de poort en vraagt naar u". Harry keek hem even niet begrijpend aan.<br>"Wie is meneer Doedel" vroeg hij dan ook aan de huiself  
>"Minister Doedel staat voor de poort". Toen Harry en Bella dat hoorde rolde ze meteen over de grond van het lachen. Het was de beste naam die ze voor Droebel konden verzinnen. Het was dan ook Minerva die de huiself verzocht om hem binnen te laten.<p>

Toen Droebel in de hal stond was hij zenuwachtig met zijn groene bolhoed aan het draaien. Harry die inmiddels tot zich zelf was gekomen liep de hal in waar Droebel was.  
>"Ah, minister Doedel. Van waar de eer van uw bezoek" riep Harry hem toe. Bella die naast hem stond begroef haar mond in het gewaad van Harry. Ze moest moeite doen om haar lach in te houden. Vooral toen ze Harry de nieuwe naam van Droebel hoorde gebruiken.<p>

"Ja, Heer potter het gaat over Sirius Zwart". Droebel had de naam nog niet uitgesproken of de zwarte hond stond naast Harry en gromde zijn tanden bloot. Droebel keek naar de hond en deed meteen een stap terug.  
>"Ik denk niet dat de hond u mag minister Doedel". Opnieuw kon Bella met moeite haar lach bedwingen. Minerva die er ook bij was komen staan moest ook moeite doen om niet te lachen.<p>

Droebel die niet echt door had waarom ze aan het lachen waren keek alleen maar angstig naar de hond.  
>"Ik ben hier om u te vertellen dat Sirius Zwart is ontsnapt uit Azkaban". Nu zette de hond al grommend zijn haren recht overeind.<br>"Heer Potter het is ons bekend dat Sirius een volger was van hij die niet genoemd mag worden. En dat hij na alle waarschijnlijkheid nu alles op alles zou zetten om u te vermoorden". Harry keek opzij naar Bella en onderdrukte een lach.

"Heer Potter ik heb overleg gepleegd met Perkamentus over" toen Droebel de ogen van Harry zag hield hij meteen zijn mond dicht. Op het feest had hij de ogen van Harry ook al zien gloeien. Maar dit was nieuw voor hem. Ze lichte nu echt op. Minerva die het ook had gezien legde een hand op de schouder van haar kleinzoon.

"Minister Droebel, voor u het volgende gaat zeggen, raad ik u aan om eerst goed na te denken voor u het zegt" en gaf daarbij meteen een blik richting haar kleinzoon. Droebel knikte en werd nu echt nerveus.  
>"Heer Potter, we hebben besloten om u te laten beschermen door dementors". Nog voordat Harry wat kon zeggen riep zijn oma al wat tegen Droebel.<br>"Als u dan maar uit uw hoofd laat. Ik verbied u om die schepsel ook maar een meter in de buurt van mijn kleinzoon te laten". Het was ook voor het eerst dat de hond niet gromde maar eerder piepte.

Nu keek Bella naar Harry en vroeg of ze wat mocht zeggen. Ze had namelijk van Daphne en Marcel geleerd dat als je een gast was in het huis van een heer, dat je altijd eerst toestemming moest vragen. Vooral als er een andere gast was. Harry gaf aan dat het mocht.

"Meneer Droebel hoe weet u zo zeker dat Sirius Zwart achter Harry aan zou gaan. En als ik vragen mag, waarom zat Sirius Zwart in Azkaban". Droebel keek naar Bella met een air van hoe durf je. Ik ben minister van toverkunst, ik hoef geen uitleg te gaan geven aan een kind. En dat was dan ook het genen wat hij deed. Hij wilde geen antwoord gaan geven aan Bella.

"Heer Potter ik verzeker u". "Meneer Droebel, Bella heeft u wat gevraagd. En het negeren van mijn gast en huisgenoot. Is wederom een belediging naar mij. Ik zou dan ook graag willen dat u haar antwoord gaf". Droebel keek nu van Harry naar Bella. Opnieuw wilde hij geen antwoord geven. Dit gaf hij aan door zijn mond stijf dicht te houden.

Harry hoorde achter zich het geluid van een elf die verschijnselden. Maar hij keek niet om. Zijn ogen boorde zich in die van Droebel. En de hond die naast hem stond was opnieuw aan het grommen richting Droebel.  
>"Heer Potter". "NEE, laat maar Droebel. Dit is de tweede maal dat u geen antwoord geeft aan Bella Vaals. Dus zal ik een antwoord voor u geven".<p>

De toon van Harry was nu vol met haat en venijn. Zijn woorden kwamen sissend uit zijn mond.  
>"Minister Droebel. Meneer Zwart zit op dit moment, of zat op dit moment in Azkaban. Hij zat daar slecht enkel op een verdenking. Hij heeft geen proces gehad en is dus zonder pardon in Azkaban gezet. Dus alles wat u me nu zeg is slecht gis werk. En zonder enig of echt bewijs.<br>Ik persoonlijk denk dat ik meer te vrezen heb van u of van Perkamentus. Sirius die kan ik wel aan als hij hier zou verschijnen".

Droebel keek met grote ogen naar Harry.  
>"Heer Potter, Sirius Zwart is een aanhanger van je weet wel". "Weet u dat zeker minister. Hebt u het hem gevraagd. Hebt u het duistere teken op zijn arm gezien. Of heeft hij het verklaard onder waarheidsdrank". Droebel schudde van nee.<p>

"Kijk minister dat bedoel ik nou. Ook denk ik dat het zelfde voor meer gevangenen geld. Sommige van hun zitten daar omdat ze er toe gedwongen zijn. En volgens de wet dus onschuldig. Maar dat kunt u niets schelen is het niet. Dag minister Doedel". Nog voor dat Droebel iets kon zeggen, kwam de zwarte hond al dreigend op hem af gelopen. Droebel die eieren voor zijn geld koos zetten het meteen op een lopen richting het hek. Met de zwarte hond al blaffend en grommend achter hem aan.

Harry draaide zich kwaad om en liep naar de zij kamer. Tot zijn opluchting zag hij dat Arabella weer terug was. Met een glimlach zag hij Bella meteen naar haar moeder toe rennen. Zelf nam Harry plaats in de stoel naast het schilderij van zijn ouders. Minerva ging naast hem zitten en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang.

"Je hebt het geweldig gedaan Harry. Je hebt Doedel de waarheid gezegd. Je bent niet uit je vel gesprongen en je hebt Sirius verdedigd. Ik ben trots op jou. En ik denk dat Sirius het ook zal zijn als hij het hoort.  
>"Waarom vraag je het niet zelf aan Snuffel zoon. Hij staat daar". James keek naar de hond. De hond blafte en veranderde in een mens. Nee, hij veranderde in Sirius.<p>

Harry en Bella stonden met open mond te kijken toen ze Sirius in hun midden zagen verschijnen. Langzaam verscheen er een glimlach rond de mond van Bella. Die zich uitbreiden tot een schater lag. Al rollend van het lachen probeerde ze wat te zeggen.

"Heb, heb je, heb je het gezicht. Van, van Doedel gezien". Nu begreep Harry het ook en begon ook hard te lachen.  
>"Oooo als Doedel eens wist dat het Sirius was die hem naar het hek joeg". Riep hij uit. Nu begonnen de anderen ook te lachen.<p>

*#*

Later die avond zaten ze met zijn allen in de zij kamer. Arabella liet vol trots zien dat ze alle spullen had gevonden en klaar was om de drank te maken. Nu was er alleen nog het Basilisk gif en een lichaam nodig. En dat was ook al geregeld. Het grootste probleem was het binnen komen van Zweinstein. Hoewel Harry als heer Griffoendor en misschien wel heer Zweinstein, het recht had om altijd binnen te komen wilde hij het geheim houden voor Perkamentus. Die wilde hij zo minmogelijk vertellen over het geen wat ze van plan waren.

Sirius die op een stoel zat keek het allemaal aan en luisterde aandachtig. In de hal waar de openhaard stond die op het netwerk was aan gesloten. Gloeide de vlammen groen op. In die vlammen stond ineens de gedaante van Bogrod. En die kwam dan ook met een snelle pas naar binnen gelopen.

"Harry, ik moet jou waarschuwen". Riep hij toen hij naar binnen kwam.  
>"Oooo waarom dan Bogrod". Vroeg Harry verbouwereerd.<br>"Nou ik heb gehoord dat Sirius zwart uit Azkaban is ontsnapt en jou wild vermoorden. En ik weet niet of het waar is maar je kunt maar beter gewaarschuwd zijn voor als het waar is." Bogrod die niet een keer zijn blik van Harry afwende, schrok dan ook enorm toen Sirius wat tegen hem riep.  
>"Bogrod vriend, ik zal Harry niets doen hij is mijn peetzoon dat weet jij toch".<p>

Bogrod keek eerst geschrokken om en liet daarna een blik van opluchting zien. Daarna vroeg hij waarom Sirius was ontsnapt uit Azkaban. Het was een vraag die iedereen wilde stellen maar er nog niet aan toe gekomen waren.

"Het spijt me Sirius maar ik ga eerste Amalia erbij halen. Ik denk dat die het ook moet weten". Vertelde Minerva hem. Sirius die bij die woorden meteen opstond greep Minerva bij der arm om haar tegen te houden. Zonder het zelf door te hebben kneep hij in de arm van Minerva. De pijn die ze voelden was niet veel maar toch.

Harry voelde de pijn ook en stond meteen met zijn toverstok gericht op Sirius.  
>"Laat mijn oma los" riep Harry fel. "Je doet haar pijn, en jij hebt de hulp van Amalia harder nodig dan wij".<p>

Sirius liet de grip op Minerva los en keek naar de stok van Harry. Hij wist niet echt wat hij moest doen en keek dan ook naar James in het schilderij.  
>"Sorry vriend, je bent zijn peetvader maar Minerva is zijn oma. En haar pijn doen is een doodvonnis voor iedereen. Zelfs voor jou". Vertelde James hem.<p>

Sirius knikte en ging weer in de stoel zitten. Hij wist niet of hij wel blij moest zijn met het fijt dat Amalia zou komen. Ze was immers het hoofd van de schouwers afdeling. En dus de hoogst aangewezen persoon die hem weer moest vangen. Wel was hij onder de indruk hoe of Harry nu voor hem en tussen zijn oma in stond. Er was geen spoor van angst op zijn gezicht geweest. Alleen maar vast beradenheid. Het gaf hem een mengelmoes van respect en angst.

*#*

Amalia kwam tien minuten later samen met Suzanne de haard uitgestapt. Suzanne nam Bella en Harry meteen in een knuffel. Amalia echter liep regelrecht op Sirius af. Ze keek hem recht aan en begon op haar vingers het volgende af te tellen.

"Een, als jij bij ons bent ben jij te allen tijde een hond  
>"Twee. Jij houd je gedeisd tot dat wij Pippeling hebben.<br>Drie jij neemt als de wiedde weer het heerschap van huis Zwart op je zelf, of je geeft het aan een ander. Daar kan Bogrod je wel mee helpen.  
>En vier, Jij trekt zo af en toe het land in en laat je gezicht zien op plekken hier ver vandaan. Op die manier heb ik een rede om mensen ergens naar toe te steuren waar jij niet bent.<p>

En vijf, Sirius waarom ben jij in godsnaam ontsnapt. We zijn al een jaar naar Pippeling voor jou op zoek".

Sirius knikte en keek weer even naar Amalia en toen naar de rest. Uit zijn zak haalde hij een oude ochtend Profeet. Op de voor pagina stond Ginny met haar familie. Ze waren op vakantie in Egypte. Met een vinger wees Sirius naar de foto.

"Kijk die jonge daar heeft de rat vast, dat is Peter Pippeling ik weet het zeker". Nu hield hij de foto voor James en die vertelde ook meteen dat het Peter was. Ze zouden hem beide uit duizenden kunnen herkennen.  
>Sirius liet de foto ook aan de rest zien en Harry wist genoeg.<br>"Ik denk dat we die rat op school wel te pakken kunnen krijgen. En als we hem hebben, dan kunnen we hem meteen aan Amalia geven.

Sirius wilde nog gaan Protesteren maar dat liet Harry niet toe. Hij zou dit met zijn vrienden en Ginny gaan regelen. Bogrod daar in tegen had wel een klus voor Sirius. Zo vertelde hij dat hij nog meer aanwijzingen had gevonden. Aanwijzingen dat er nog meer dingen waren waar een stukje van de ziel van Voldermort in zat. Net zoals ze dat bij de graal hadden gezien.

En hij had iemand nodig die deze dingen voor hem ging opzoeken en bij hem kon brengen. Op die manier zou Sirius zich ook hier en daar kunnen laten zien. En dan zou Amalia ook blij kunnen zijn.


End file.
